Shades of Green
by Nordremo
Summary: TRADUCTION - Sans défense en combat, Tony se retrouve à recevoir de l'aide d'un parti inattendu – dommage pour lui que cette aide lui apporte tellement plus d'ennuis que ce qu'il avait anticipé. Mais c'est également la cause de beaucoup plus que cela.
1. Nouveau Territoire

**Titre :** Shades of Green (Nuances de Vert)

**Auteur :** Gemsir

**Traducteur :** Nordremo

**Fandom :** The Avengers

**Rating :** M

**Pairing(s) :** FrostIron, Loki/Tony Stark

**Avertissement(s) : **Violence, relations sexuelles explicites, gore…parce que y'a du sang.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel et de ses associés.

**Résumé : **Sans défense en combat, Tony se retrouve à recevoir de l'aide d'un parti inattendu – dommage pour lui que cette aide lui apporte tellement plus d'ennuis que ce qu'il avait anticipé. Mais c'est également la cause de beaucoup plus que cela.

**Shades of Green**

* * *

**Nouveau Territoire**

**ooOoo**

Tony Stark dû s'éloigner de deux pas de la silhouette souple allongée immobile sur le sol – juste pour hurler toute sa frustration et son désespoir. Puis il écouta les vagues de l'océan emporter le bruit qu'il faisait, retournant au son paisible d'une fin de nuit d'été. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette paix et il ne se sentait pas mieux, alors il hurla de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que cela fasse mal.

**ooOoo**

Quelques heures auparavant, Tony se tenait au milieu d'un chaos apocalyptique. Une créature gigantesque à moitié mécanique et inconnue avait attaqué la cité et les Avengers étaient venus la combattre. Le métal semblait fusionner avec sa chair et vice-versa. Ses cinq queues balayaient l'air comme des fouets. D'où ça venait ou qui l'avait envoyé, personne ne le savait pour le moment. Tout ce qui comptait était de l'empêcher de détruire tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Tony se souvenait avoir eu du mal à ne serait-ce que viser cette chose. Elle bougeait à une vitesse surnaturelle et tirait constamment d'étranges rayons d'énergie depuis sa tête dans toutes les directions. Il avait fini par se faire toucher par l'un d'eux et s'était retrouvé encastré dans une voiture proche. Instantanément son armure fut à court d'énergie, le laissant aveugle et vulnérable au milieu du champ de bataille. Il appela JARVIS plusieurs fois, mais n'obtint jamais de réponse. Sa ligne de communication avec les autres Avengers était morte elle aussi. Durant une fraction de seconde, il essaya de trouver quelle sorte d'énergie pouvait possiblement être aussi puissante pour déconnecter son armure, mais alors il pensa que cela serait plus utile de restaurer une partie de la vision pour commencer. L'analyse devait attendre la fin du combat. Cela demanda beaucoup de force de soulever ses mains jusqu'à son masque pour l'ouvrir. Tout ce métal était à présent un poids mort sur lui. Tony rit sombrement à son choix d'essayer sa nouvelle armure lourde aujourd'hui. Quelle ironie. La créature s'occupait à attaquer quelqu'un sur le côté gauche de Tony, au loin, et puis un flash de lumière verte passa au-dessus de la tête de Tony pour finir droit dans ladite créature. La chose poussa un mugissement assourdissant et fit volte-face.

Sorti de nulle part, Loki entra dans le champ de vision de Tony et il le regarda marcher nonchalamment en direction de la semi-machine. Le dieu de la Malice était dans un état pitoyable, nota Tony. Son visage avait l'expression usée, des ombres sombres sous les yeux, son armure était couverte de poussière et de sang séché. Et pourtant son regard était déterminé, ses mouvements gracieux, sa cape verte flottant derrière lui comme une seconde ombre. Durant un battement de cil, Tony se demanda ce que préparait Loki, pourquoi il était là en premier lieu, si cette créature était un de ses alliés possibles qui semblait être indomptable après tout, ou si Loki l'avait combattue avant et de ce fait avait l'air aussi horrible. Il décida qu'il ne le devinerait pas en restant allongé au milieu des débris.

Tony essaya de se lever, mais n'y arriva pas. Sortir de son armure n'était pas non plus une bonne idée, le laissant sans la moindre protection. Il était piégé. Alors il décida d'attendre et de regarder.

Le combat continua durant de longues minutes et les deux côtés se battaient avec une puissance non contenue. Quelques fois Tony manqua d'être touché de nouveau, et il aurait commencé à prier s'il croyait en un dieu quelconque qu'il n'avait pas vu de ses yeux – et les dieux qu'il savait être réels ne recevraient pas ses prières.

Derrière lui quelque chose de gros explosa, si le bruit assourdissant était quelque indication, et il dut couvrir ses yeux pour les protéger du nuage de poussière et de débris.

Lorsqu'enfin la majorité de la poussière fut retombée et que Tony put voir de nouveau, il vit la créature le surplomber, juste à quelques mètres. Quelque part Mjölnir heurta la chose dans la tête et elle chancela sur le côté. Et puis il y eut Loki en train de voler droit sur son visage. Avec un cri à glacer le sang, il enfonça son sceptre dans l'un de ses yeux, droit à travers son crâne. Tout devint silencieux et la créature commença à s'affaisser. Elle tomba lentement, la tête en avant. Et le cœur de Tony s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner, seulement attendre l'impact inévitable. Il appela pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Est-ce que quiconque avait au moins enregistré qu'il était là ? Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Loki, qui maintenait toujours une poigne ferme sur sa lance et tombait avec la créature sans vie. Le dieu regarda en bas, ne faisant aucune tentative de fuir. Les regards se rencontrèrent et Tony se demanda si c'était de la peur dans les yeux de Loki.

**ooOoo**

Puis il n'y eut qu'un brouillard vert autour de lui, envoyant ses sens dans un voyage bizarre. Son monde sembla basculer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que cela s'arrête soudainement.

**ooOoo**

Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, des arbres au-dessus de lui se balançant doucement sous le vent, le soleil et l'ombre jouant l'un avec l'autre sur son visage. Il sentit l'odeur salée de l'océan, entendit les vagues rouler sur le sable, entendit quelque chose s'écrouler à terre. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ébloui par la lumière, collectant le moindre bout de souvenir et rassemblant le tout en le tableau de ce qui s'était passé. Lorsque tout se remit en place, il s'extrait promptement de son armure et sauta sur ses pieds, jetant un œil aux alentours. Tout ceci n'allait pas, et ce de tellement de manières. Il n'y avait que des arbres, des buissons et une petite plage pleine de cailloux. Pas de rues, de gratte-ciels, de voitures, de gens – pas d'Avengers, pas de créature monstrueuse. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici bordel ?! Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux et essaya de penser à quelque chose d'utile. Un sifflement bas capta son attention et il pivota pour voir d'où ça venait. Son regard tomba sur une nuance de vert, qui était clairement différente de celle des alentours. Un vert familier. Tony se figea et attendit que quelque chose se passe, n'importe quoi. Les secondes passèrent avec une lenteur agonisante et Tony continua de fixer, guettant le moindre mouvement. Lorsque rien ne se passa, il trouva le courage de se rapprocher. La cape verte de Loki recouvrait à moitié la forme immobile du Dieu de la Malice. Son casque était à quelques mètres. Du sang peignait en rouge des motifs sur les plantes alentours, davantage s'égouttant juste en-dessous du corps sans vie dans l'herbe. Tony se demanda si Loki jouait les opossums, jouant à l'un de ses jeux de taré. Mais son esprit dit non, pas après ce qui s'était passé, après que Loki se soit battu du bon côté pour une raison encore inconnue, après le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, juste avant qu'il…ne l'ait téléporté ? Etait-ce ça ? Il s'accroupit à côté du dieu et dégagea avec hésitation quelques mèches d'ébène de son visage pour mieux le regarder. Ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés, sa respiration peu profonde et irrégulière. Tony tapota l'épaule du dieu avec une main tremblante.

« -Loki ? »

Pas de réaction.

« -Loki ? T'es réveillé ? »

Un petit mouvement du côté d'une main blessée. Tony prit ça pour un oui.

« -Bien. Alors…est-ce que tu peux, tu sais, te guérir ou un truc du genre ? Parce que t'es en train d'en foutre partout là, mon pote. »

Tony savait que c'était pas malin, mais l'intégralité de la situation était flippante et il était sans défense. Personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il soit raisonnable à cet instant. Loki ne répondit qu'avec un soupir à peine audible.

« -Allez, maintenant ! Je suis tellement pas d'humeur pour ça ! Tu nous as amenés ici, alors réveille-toi ! »

Tony essaya de mettre en colère le Dieu, parce qu'habituellement ça ferait l'affaire. Mais pas cette fois.

« -Ok, d'accord, laisse-moi voir quelle tête ça a, dit Tony avec un grognement avant de retourner soigneusement le corps fin. »

Le visage du dieu était tordu de douleur. Et Tony pris conscience d'un large bout de métal enfoncé bien trop profondément dans le flanc de Loki.

« -Oh merde…fut tout ce qu'il put dire. »

Il pensa à deux discussions particulières avec Thor sur la possibilité de mourir des dieux, et la façon dont le Foudroyeur avait ri à sa manière lui étant typique, avant de déclarer presque fièrement que, bien sûr, les dieux avaient la capacité de mourir comme n'importe qui d'autre, et Tony avait dû rire à son choix du mot _capacité_. Le regard de Tony tomba sur la large mare de sang, décidant qu'il devait aider, parce que sinon, Thor le truciderait à l'instant où il découvrirait que Tony avait abandonné son petit frère à son sort. Puis il se releva et regarda autour, cherchant un abri quelconque.

« -Tiens bon. Je reviens. Reste là où tu es, dit-il par-dessus son épaule avant de s'éloigner pour trouver un endroit plus sûr. »

Il trouva une petite grotte, de peut-être deux fois la taille de sa chambre et largement ouverte sur les alentours, mais cela abriterait du vent et de la possible pluie. Il se dépêcha de revenir auprès du dieu, le trouvant dans la même position dans laquelle il l'avait laissé un moment auparavant. Tony considéra l'idée d'enlever ce satané morceau, mais arriva à la conclusion que cela ferait plus de mal que de bien, causant davantage de perte de sang si Loki était incapable de refermer la plaie.

Il se gratta la nuque et prit une profonde inspiration.

« -J'ai besoin de ton aide maintenant. Je vais t'emmener quelque part…où c'est plus confortable. Mais tu vas devoir travailler pour ça. »

Tony tira sur les épaules de Loki, le soulevant en position assise. Le dieu siffla dangereusement, mais ne fit rien d'autre. Alors Tony passa un des bras de Loki autour de ses épaules et le souleva sur ses pieds. Le dieu s'appuya lourdement contre lui, le menton reposant sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés. Tony le guida jusqu'à la grotte et Loki vacilla d'un pied sur l'autre, manquant de trébucher de temps à autre.

**ooOoo**

Cela prit comme une éternité pour qu'ils atteignent leur destination. Tony allongea précautionneusement Loki par terre. Dès qu'il lâcha le dieu, les doigts de Loki cherchèrent la pièce de métal dans son corps. Tony recula de quelques pas, pas sûr de savoir à quoi s'attendre. Loki était comme un animal sauvage blessé pour lui, presque sans défense, ses yeux constamment fermés, mais peut-être même encore plus dangereux. De longs doigts s'enroulèrent maladroitement autour du métal et tirèrent. La pièce ne bougea que d'un centimètre ou deux. Un petit sanglot frustré s'échappa des lèvres de Loki et ses doigts tremblèrent, mais ne lâchèrent pas.

Trouvant son courage, Tony s'avança et s'accroupit à côté du dieu, plaçant ses mains sur celle recouverte de sang. Il regarda le visage de Loki et fut accueilli par deux yeux émeraude, à peine ouverts, mais perçants néanmoins.

« -T'es sûr que tu veux sortir ce truc ? Ça va pisser le sang, demanda Tony. »

Le dieu cligna deux fois des yeux.

« -J'espère que ça veut dire oui, soupira Tony, impuissant, avant de soulever la main de Loki pour la mettre sur le côté. »

Il empoigna fermement la pièce de métal et chercha dans les orbes verts le moindre signe de doute ou de réconfort. Loki ferma les yeux et expira de façon audible, la détermination peignant ses traits. Tony espérait vraiment que le dieu avait un plan. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas vrai ? Il vit une flamme turquoise vaporeuse s'étendre soudainement sur la main de Loki et rester là. Il comprit le message et tira. La bouche de Loki s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux. Le métal glissa lentement et sortit du corps de Loki avec un son horrible, les bords tranchants coupant la chair. L'estomac de Tony eut du mal à s'accrocher. Du sang épais suinta hors de l'armure déchirée. Des flammes turquoise essayèrent de se frayer un chemin vers la plaie, comme agitées d'une volonté propre, mais la main ne bougeait pas. Tony lâcha le bout de métal et souleva la main de Loki sur la plaie avant de la maintenir en place. En quelques instants le flux du sang s'estompa en même temps que la flamme. La main fut reposée précautionneusement. Le visage du dieu pris une expression paisible, le laissant immobile excepté pour son torse se soulevant et s'abaissant occasionnellement. Tony se laissa retomber sur ses talons et plaça ses mains sur son visage, essayant de bloquer une partie du stress qui s'érigeait en lui. C'était trop tard pour qu'il se rende compte que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang également. Lorsque ses paumes collantes touchèrent ses sourcils et ses joues, il put sentir l'odeur métallique – faisant se retourner son estomac. Il ne fit rien de moins que se précipiter hors de la grotte pour aller vider son estomac dans un buisson.

Et puis tout lui apparut clairement. Il était coincé. Possiblement n'importe où dans une putain de cambrousse, sur une sorte d'île même. Il devait vérifier ça, cependant. Plus important, il y avait un dieu blessé dont le bien-être dépendait de lui. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Il était bon avec les machines. Il n'était pas un putain de médecin !

Il se souvint de son armure. Elle était toujours en train de traîner quelque part près de la plage. Peut-être qu'il serait en mesure de la refaire marcher pour appeler de l'aide. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose sans les outils qu'il n'avait pas. Il commença à courir, ses yeux fixés sur le sol, cherchant quelque chose de rouge et or. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver, avec le soleil déjà si bas que cela baignait l'armure d'une lumière orange qui la faisait ressembler à une statue sainte arrachée et encastrée dans l'herbe et les fougères. Tony examina chaque partie, cherchant n'importe quoi qu'il pourrait refaire fonctionner, mais au bout d'une heure il dut abandonner. Tony Stark dut abandonner. Frustré comme pas possible, il donna un coup de pied dans le métal inutile, provoquant une vague de douleur dans son pied et remontant jusque dans sa jambe. Et ça lui allait, car d'une certaine manière, la douleur recouvrait tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

Il fixa l'océan, le soleil en train de se coucher à l'horizon, prenant une couleur rouge sang. Il se souvint de son propre visage recouvert de cette même couleur et s'avança dans l'eau pour se nettoyer. Le liquide frais calma son esprit et il décida qu'il était temps d'élaborer un plan.

**ooOoo**

Sur le chemin du retour à la grotte il fit une liste de priorités, commençant par trouver de l'eau fraîche et faire du feu. Il avait pris son casque avec lui, afin de le remplir d'eau lorsqu'il en trouverait. Demain matin, il aurait à découvrir où ils étaient exactement. Il espérait qu'ils étaient sur un continent, car cela serait plus facile de revenir à la civilisation. Si la végétation était le moindre indice, ils étaient quelque part dans les latitudes tempérées. La faune était riche et sauvage. Les oiseaux chantaient des mélodies que Tony n'avait jamais entendues auparavant. Tout lui semblait étranger.

Sur le chemin du retour, il ne trouva aucune source d'eau fraîche, ce qui le fit revenir au numéro un de sa liste. Il jeta un œil à Loki une nouvelle fois, le trouvant endormi. Ou du moins, c'était ce que Tony se disait à lui-même. Il était là, les yeux fermés, et il ne bougeait pas – ça devait être suffisamment d'informations pour le moment.

Le soleil avait presque disparu derrière l'horizon. Tony devait faire vite. Il pouvait toujours entendre l'océan d'ici, mais en écoutant plus attentivement, il entendit quelque chose d'autre. Etait-ce le doux murmure d'une petite rivière ? Il suivit le son et fut agréablement surpris de trouver un petit cours d'eau passant à quelques mètres en bas dans un petit bassin. Tony se donna un high-five mental et descendit jusqu'à la source d'eau nouvellement trouvée. Cela avait un goût merveilleux, même si la langue de Tony était habituée à des liquides aux flaveurs différentes. Il nettoya son casque et le remplit avec autant d'eau que possible. Puis il rentra à la grotte.

Le crépuscule absorba les couleurs chaudes de partout, laissant tout dans de sombres nuances de gris, vert et bleu. Tony construisit un cercle de pierres, empêchant le casque de tomber sur le côté. Puis il commença à ramasser autant de bois que possible et décida de comment il pourrait faire du feu. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il y avait ce film avec Tom Hanks qu'il avait été forcé de regarder lorsque Clint avait suggéré une soirée films Avengers. Il se souvenait de cette scène particulière, dans laquelle le protagoniste faisait son premier feu. Alors il essaya de cette façon. Mais peu importe à quel point il frotta les bouts de bois l'un contre l'autre, rien ne se passa. Il essaya durant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit noire dehors. Jusqu'à ce que ses bras et ses épaules ne puissent plus bouger. Jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient rugueuses et couvertes d'ampoules. Frustré, il balança le bâton quelque part dans le noir de la grotte. Il rebondit en claquant plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse à terre, immobile, comme le dieu.

Tony se releva et s'éloigna. Quelque part. N'importe où. Juste _loin_.

Il trébucha et tomba. Quelque chose fit une petite entaille dans sa main.

Il se releva et hurla. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que cela fasse mal.

**ooOoo**

* * *

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction les gens, longue, et à chapitres comme prévu ! Les premiers sont courts, aussi je ne devrais pas mettre trop de temps à les traduire, mais j'ai bien l'intention de prendre mon temps, donc ne vous attendez pas à un rythme extrêmement soutenu !

Là-dessus, que dire sur cette fiction…hum…je voudrais pas vous spoiler mais…en quatre mots…elle va vous ruiner. Voilà. *MAHAHAHAHA*

Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant, ce n'est pas une deathfic, mais si vous avez l'habitude de vous investir émotionnellement dans ce que vous lisez…ça va être hardcore. Et je sais de quoi je parle parce que moi je suis comme ça 8D

Donc, préparez-vous, ça va être une sacrée aventure les gens !

**AVERTISSEMENT \ !/ :**** J'ai, comme d'habitude, contacté l'auteur pour lui demander la permission de traduire et de publier sa fiction. Elle ne m'a toujours pas répondu, et même si théoriquement je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait, si jamais sa réponse est négative, sachez que je retirerai immédiatement la fic du site. J'espère vraiment que cela n'arrivera pas, mais la volonté des auteurs passe avant toute chose, et c'est la moindre des choses que de la respecter. Je vous remercie d'avance de votre compréhension.**


	2. Perspectives

**Perspectives**

**ooOoo**

Habituellement il prendrait un verre ou deux pour se calmer les nerfs. Mais il n'y en avait pas, alors hurler devrait faire l'affaire. Et ça le fit. Tony fut capable de penser clairement de nouveau. Il se prépara à faire face au petit frère de Thor et à la nécessité de bien se tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse appeler de l'aide. Ou que quiconque ne le trouve. Il espérait vraiment que le SHIELD utilisait toutes ses ressources pour le localiser et le faire sortir de là, où que _là _soit. Très probablement que Loki avait la réponse, mais Tony devait attendre qu'il se réveille de nouveau. S'il se réveillait. Et s'il était prêt à lui donner la moindre information.

La température baissa de minute en minute, jusqu'au point où ce ne fut plus vraiment agréable. Le froid s'insinua sous sa chemise à manches longues, le faisant trembler légèrement.

Pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre que le soleil se lève de nouveau. Il revint en trébuchant à la grotte. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, mais sans la lune donnant au moins un peu de lumière, c'était plus deviner que véritablement voir. Et c'était en-dessous de sa dignité que d'utiliser son réacteur ARK comme lampe de poche.

**ooOoo**

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche de la grotte, ses yeux captèrent un minuscule vacillement de lumière à l'intérieur. Tony se rapprocha prudemment. La lumière était d'une couleur approchant le bleu foncé, aussi petite qu'une pièce de monnaie.

Il prit conscience d'un murmure. Il sut alors que le dieu était réveillé. Puisque Tony parvint à la conclusion que cela ne pouvait pas être pire que ça ne l'était déjà, il décida qu'il valait mieux mettre ses craintes de côté et agir aussi normalement que possible à proximité de l'Ase.

Il se rapprocha, s'assurant que ses pas soient suffisamment bruyants pour que Loki puisse entendre. Tony se rendit compte qu'en son absence, le dieu s'était tourné vers la pile de bois qu'il avait récoltée quelques heures auparavant. Ses lèvres bougeaient constamment, mais ses yeux étaient fermés, comme s'il dormait. Un de ses bras était étendu loin de son corps, la main à peine à quelques centimètres d'une des branches. Nichée dans sa paume, la lumière bleu foncé s'attardait, vacillant un peu de temps à autre.

Tony s'accroupit à côté de la tête de Loki pour écouter les mots qu'il murmurait, les yeux fixés sur la petite lumière. Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre convenablement, alors il amena avec hésitation son oreille près des lèvres du dieu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mis la tête dans la gueule ouverte d'un crocodile, attendant qu'elle se referme brusquement. Cela lui prit un moment pour comprendre les mots que Loki répétait comme un mantra entre deux halètements silencieux.

« - Rœk fyrinn ! ... Lāt .. hann eigi slokna ! ...Rœk … fyrinn ! Lāt hann … ei-eigi ... slokna ! .. Rœk fyrinn ! ...Lāt ha-ann … eigi slokna ! ... Rœk-k fyrinn ! … Lāt hann eigi … slokna ! »

Tony releva la tête, incapable de comprendre le sens de ces mots. Cela sonnait comme une vieille langue. Il n'était pas très sûr qu'ils fassent partie d'un sort que Loki était en train de jeter ou si le dieu s'adressait à lui. Peut-être qu'il pouvait l'entendre, aussi Tony dit d'un ton apaisant :

« -Je ne comprends ce que t'essaies de me dire, mon pote. Est-ce que y'a quelque chose que je peux faire ? »

Les lèvres de Loki tremblèrent, mais aucun mot ne s'en échappa. A la place ses doigts s'étirèrent légèrement, comme pour atteindre la branche. Tony anima un court débat intérieur à propos de savoir s'il pouvait faire confiance au dieu ou pas. Il décida qu'il aurait à le découvrir et tira la branche dans la main ouverte de Loki.

La lumière bleue vacillante lécha immédiatement le bois, grandissant de seconde en seconde. Sa couleur passa de bleu foncé à jaune vif en passant par le vert tendre, et parvint enfin à un orange riche, ses flammes dévorant avidement l'écorce.

Tony souleva la branche hors de la main de Loki et apprécia la vue de ce feu fait de la main d'un dieu. Il était unique en son genre, vraiment. C'était les premières flammes que Tony décrirait comme _dansantes_ dans les faits. La couleur était familière à présent, mais le son que cela générait était apaisant d'une façon qu'il, jusqu'à cet instant, ne pensait pas pouvoir être possible.

Il posa la branche au sommet de la pile et regarda le feu grandir. Le bois émit quelques craquements et une chaleur depuis longtemps nécessaire se répandit autour du foyer. Le regard de Tony tomba sur la main ouverte, à présent vide et immobile. Il rapprocha le bras de Loki de son corps et plaça sa cape sur son torse.

« -Merci, murmura-t-il au dieu, sincère. »

Il observa le visage de Loki pour un signe quelconque ou une réaction, mais il n'y en eut pas. Une pellicule de sueur recouvrait la peau couverte de bleus et de plaies. Tony plaça sa paume sur son front et il eut l'impression que le dieu brûlait de l'intérieur. Thor lui avait dit une fois que Loki était le Dieu du Feu également, aussi Tony ne savait pas du tout si cette température était normale ou pas.

Encore une fois, il ne pouvait rien faire qu'attendre. Il se leva et s'installa devant le feu, en face de Loki, et regarda le dieu à travers les flammes. Le feu ne semblait pas avoir besoin de beaucoup, laissant la pile de bois presque dans le même état dans lequel elle était de longs moments auparavant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les paupières de Tony se firent lourdes et il sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

**ooOoo**

Le matin arriva bien trop tôt et Tony eut l'impression qu'un bus lui était rentré dedans. Deux fois.

Son corps lui faisait mal d'avoir dormi sur le sol de pierre. Durant une fraction de seconde il se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas dans son lit. Il étira ses muscles avec un grognement douloureux et s'assit. Le feu brûlait toujours, mais il ne restait qu'une petite flamme. L'air était toujours froid, mais promettait de se réchauffer bientôt. Ses yeux vagabondèrent vers Loki. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis cette nuit. Tony trouva cela troublant.

Il se frotta les yeux et se leva. Le soleil illuminait la grotte, dessinant les longues ombres des deux hommes. L'une mouvante, l'autre demeurant immobile. Tony commença à travailler de nouveau sur sa liste de priorités. Premièrement réalimenter le foyer en bois, nourrir la flamme et la ramener à la vie.

Puis il partit un peu en éclaireur, cherchant quelque chose à manger dans les environs proches et pour voir s'il y avait un signe quelconque d'autres humains quelque part dans le coin. Il trouva un chemin pour monter sur une colline proche, pas si haute, mais suffisamment pour inspecter les environs. Tony se retrouva dans son cauchemar personnel. C'était une île après tout. Une petite en plus. Il ne fallait définitivement pas s'attendre à un village ou à quoi que ce soit d'approchant. Il n'était pas sûr que qui que ce soit connaisse l'existence de ce bout de terre tout court. Et pourquoi Loki les avait-il amenés ici ? Une tirade de jurons s'écoula de ses lèvres alors qu'il redescendait.

Il retourna à la grotte avec quelques feuilles de fougère remplies de différentes baies qu'il savait être comestibles. Il n'en mangea que quelques-unes cependant, sa faim disparue pour le moment. Il les posa à côté de son casque et se mit de nouveau à fixer le dieu. Rien n'avait changé. Cela prendrait plus longtemps qu'il ne le souhaitait. L'Ase respirait toujours, laissant à Tony l'espoir qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose pour se guérir dans cet état mime de sommeil.

Plus il regardait Loki, puis il pensait que la position allongée qu'il avait adoptée ne pouvait possiblement pas être confortable. Puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il décida de changer ça.

Il ramassa autant de longues branches pliables que possible, formant deux matelas de fortune, le foyer entre eux. Il trouva même suffisamment de mousse pour les rendre plus doux. Il s'allongea pour tester et fut surpris d'à quel point c'était agréable. Il fut tenté de se rendormir, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se soit occupé de son billet de retour à la civilisation.

Il se releva de nouveau et rejoignit le dieu. Considérant qu'il n'avait seulement une véritable chance de soulever Loki que s'il enlevait son armure d'abord ; il essaya d'enlever la cape en premier. Il trouva les attaches et les défit. La cape était en bonne condition, ni coupée ou déchirée. Tony la mit de côté et fit rouler Loki sur le dos. Si le dieu se réveillait dans les minutes à venir, Tony savait qu'il aurait des ennuis. D'un autre côté, se réveiller était ce qu'il souhaitait qu'il fasse. Tony secoua la tête, forçant son esprit à se concentrer sur la tâche en cours.

Il examina l'armure durant une minute, essayant de trouver par où commencer. Il commença avec l'attache maintenant en place l'épaulière. Le long manteau de cuir sans manches fut le suivant, Tony retirant précautionneusement les bras de Loki du vêtement.

Puis il haussa les sourcils de confusion. Il n'y avait pas de lacets ou quoi que ce soit de visible et Tony se demanda si Loki enfilait la chose en utilisant sa magie. Ça serait ridicule, pensa Tony. C'était déchiré à plusieurs endroits et il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas juste l'ouvrir comme ça, en déchirant. Il aurait à faire un essai. Ses doigts parcoururent le cuir, cherchant un bon endroit par lequel commencer, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur sous l'un des plis du cuir. Il le souleva et trouva une sangle. Il regarda sous un autre pli et fut accueilli par une autre sangle.

« -Ok, c'est malin, marmonna Tony pour lui-même avant de travailler sur les attaches jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse ouvrir l'armure principale. »

La tunique noir-vert en-dessous était en bon état également et trempée de sang, ne laissant que quelques endroits propres. Tony grimaça à la vue. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir de sympathie pour le sociopathe, mais en ce moment même, c'était le cas.

Il souleva Loki en position assise et enleva l'armure. Et tant qu'il y était, il fit prudemment passer la tunique par-dessus sa tête et la balança au loin. Cela ne ferait probablement aucun bien au processus de guérison de laisser le tissu tâché de sang sur la peau. Puis il rallongea le dieu par terre et décida d'enlever le pantalon aussi. Il n'avait pas l'air mieux que l'armure et s'il était dans la position de Loki, il voudrait qu'il dégage aussi tôt que possible.

Pendant qu'il travaillait sur les bottes, il essaya d'imaginer ce que Banner suggèrerait. Peut-être quelque chose comme _Nettoie les plaies et maintiens-le au chaud, _ou peut-être davantage quelque chose comme _éloigne-toi de ce lunatique bordel et trouve un autre moyen de rentrer_. Et dans n'importe quelle autre situation il opterait pour le second choix, mais il avait réfléchi à la moindre possibilité. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen. La plage était trop petite pour écrire un SOS suffisamment grand pour que de possibles navires puissent le lire. S'il faisait un grand feu, il brûlerait probablement l'île entière. Il n'arrivait pas à rallumer la moindre lampe de son armure. Non, il n'avait aucune idée de quelle autre option il avait.

Alors qu'il baissait le pantalon, il ricana avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les sous-vêtements de l'Ase.

« -Vraiment Loki. Un _pagne _? gloussa Tony. »

Bien que cela soit d'un cuir noir délicat, le mot _démodé _était écrit en gros dessus.

Mais son sourire s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était venu. _Nettoie les plaies _résonna dans ses oreilles et il déchira un petit bout de la cape, positionna son casque rempli d'eau à côté de lui et se mit à la tâche.

Il essuya le sang et retira quelques petits morceaux de verre. La plus grosse plaie, celle dans le flanc de Loki, était toujours béante.

L'intégralité de la procédure donnait l'impression à Tony d'être vraiment intime, et son esprit lui rappela quelques petites choses que Thor avait dites à propos de son frère. Qu'il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Que tout ce comportement psychopathique avait commencé après qu'Odin ait révélé le véritable lignage de Loki. Qu'il avait toujours été plus intelligent que la plupart des Ases et de ce fait incompris de nombreuses fois. Qu'il avait l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments à tous lorsqu'il était plus jeune – et que les gens utilisaient souvent cela contre lui pour leur propre profit et leur plaisir. Que c'était pourquoi Loki avait appris à maintenir ses traits restreints, ne laissant les autres voir que ce qu'il voulait qu'ils voient. Qu'il avait dû d'une certaine manière se séparer lui-même en deux pour se protéger.

Si c'était vrai, Tony pensa, alors c'était bien plus compliqué que ce que Natasha avait si facilement appelé _les-problèmes-avec-papa-du-petit-prince._

Lorsqu'il eut terminé il enroula la cape autour de Loki et le transporta sur le lit de fortune, le tournant sur le flanc de façon à ce qu'il fasse face au feu.

Tony attrapa son casque ainsi que les vêtements de Loki et alla au bassin. Il fit de son mieux pour les nettoyer autant que possible, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le dieu soit aussi nu sous les couvertures plus longtemps que nécessaire. Puis il décida de se laver pour la première fois depuis qu'il était coincé ici, se faisant se sentir bien plus confortable. De retour à la grotte il étendit les vêtements trempés sur un arbre proche et remit son casque dans le cercle de pierres.

Il nourrit les flammes et après cela lui-même, savourant le goût des baies.

**ooOoo**

Le soleil sombra derrière l'horizon de nouveau et Tony se laissa tomber sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Il se demanda ce que ses –il osait dire _amis_- étaient en train de faire en ce moment. Ils lui manquaient, et Pepper lui manquait. Elle était probablement en train de devenir folle, menaçant tout le monde de tortures infinies s'ils ne faisaient pas de leur mieux pour retrouver son petit ami.

Ils s'entendaient à merveille la majorité du temps. Mais ils se disputaient beaucoup, aussi, dernièrement. Et tout finissait au lit à la fin. Ou sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ou devant la cheminée. Non pas que Tony s'en plaindrait. Il adorait le sexe. Mais il ne restait pas beaucoup entre le travail, les désaccords, et coucher ensemble. Il avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

Un jour Steve avait expliqué son idéal de partenariat comme un mélange d'amitié, d'adoration, d'être âmes sœurs, et bien sûr beaucoup de profond et véritable amour. Pour Tony cela sonnait comme le cliché classique d'une Histoire d'Amour Hollywoodienne. Mais cela le faisait considérer sa relation encore et encore. Peut-être que c'était juste sa nature de toujours rechercher quelque chose de mieux que ce qu'il avait déjà. Il devait arrêter de chercher les défauts dans sa relation. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il était capable d'être et il devrait en être plus qu'heureux.

Si seulement il pouvait l'appeler et lui dire qu'il allait bien. Ou faire une blague stupide comme quoi il avait spontanément décidé qu'il avait besoin de quelques jours de congé. Il lâcha un profond soupir et se tourna vers le feu. Sa chaleur semblait l'envelopper. Il regarda le feu durant un long moment, surpris d'avec quelle précaution il grignotait le bois, comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde pour terminer son repas. Ou comme s'il n'avait pas plus de force pour enfoncer ses flammes dans les branches.

Il fixa distraitement le vague au-delà du feu et pris conscience de deux yeux émeraude lui rendant son regard.

**ooOoo**

* * *

Oui, second chapitre déjà, comme je l'ai précédemment dit, les premiers chapitres sont courts, et comme je suis plutôt rapide, même en prenant mon temps…ben voilà la suite XD

Sinon, j'ouvre une boutique de Tony Infirmière depuis ce chapitre, ça intéresse quelqu'un ? Je vous garantis qu'il a été testé et approuvé par notre plus grand expert en la matière, Loki, et il n'a pas trouvé de défaut majeur au prototype (un peu trop bavard peut-être). Donc, n'hésitez pas ! Pour vous ou pour offrir, le Tony Infirmière ravira tous vos amis (offre non cumulable, voir les conditions de vente en magasin) ! 8D


	3. Point de Vue

**Point de Vue**

**ooOoo**

Tony soutint le regard et décida de rester du côté sûr et d'attendre. Attendre pour n'importe quelle réaction du dieu. Peut-être un mouvement, ou un mot. Mais Loki se contenta simplement de lui rendre son regard à travers les flammes jusqu'à ce que Tony trouve la situation horriblement gênante. Il était un homme de beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas un de patience. Il savait qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, même s'il n'était pas sûr du tout de ce qui sortirait de sa bouche. A chaque seconde qui passait son pouls s'accélérait, jusqu'à ce qu'il tambourine dans sa poitrine, rendant encore plus compliqué le fait de penser raisonnablement.

Son instinct lui dit de se redresser en position assise, afin d'être prêt à combattre ou à fuir au plus petit signe d'hostilité du côté de Loki. La position légèrement plus élevée le rassurait un peu, et il choisit une des nombreuses questions qui peuplaient son esprit. Une qui semblait convenir pour ce que Tony pensait être comme une tactique psychologique afin de montrer à l'ennemi que vous vous souciez de lui d'une certaine manière et obtenir quelques informations vous-même également. Il trouva sa voix et fit le premier pas.

« -Tu t'souviens de c'qui s'est passé ? »

Loki brisa l'échange de regards et considéra les flammes à la place. Il prit quelques inspirations avant de répondre d'une voix épuisée.

« -Je me souviens avoir fait une erreur. »

Et avec ça il se retourna, dos au feu.

C'était une réaction que Tony n'avait pas vu venir. Il voulait demander ce que c'était supposé vouloir dire, de quelle erreur il parlait, mais il manquait de mots. A la place il fixa les boucles d'ébène et essaya de calmer son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il semblait sauf. Pour le moment. Il regarda Loki se recroqueviller en boule, aussi essaya-t-il de s'allonger de nouveau pour dormir un peu. Cela lui prit une heure pour enfin fermer les yeux, et il se réveilla plusieurs fois au plus petit bruit atteignant ses oreilles.

**ooOoo**

Il rêva qu'il entrait dans l'océan pour essayer de rentrer à la nage. Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, les vagues devinrent de plus en plus hautes, tentant de le noyer. Il se força à rester en vie à la force de ses jambes avec ses dernières forces. Au loin il entendit le rire maniaque du Dieu de la Malice. Finalement, il dut abandonner et il sombra sous l'eau.

**ooOoo**

Il se réveilla au bruit de l'averse qui tombait drue comme un rideau gris sans fin. Le son était presque assourdissant. Il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour réaliser qu'il était de retour dans la réalité.

Malgré avoir brûlé durant des heures après son dernier ravitaillement, le feu vacillait calmement, comme s'il pouvait rester comme ça pour toujours. Loki n'avait pas bougé, toujours allongé là, nu sous le tissu vert.

Tony se souvint de ses vêtements et regarda la pluie. Il fit l'addition et jura dans sa barbe. Si Loki se réveillait, il serait sûrement tout sauf content de savoir que ses affaires étaient trempées. Tony aurait à récupérer les vêtements et à essayer de les sécher près du feu.

« -Avez-vous à prouver votre bêtise de nouveau maintenant, Stark ? »

La voix moqueuse de Loki atteignit Tony à la seconde même où il était sur le point de sortir sous la pluie. Il se retourna pour rencontrer le regard de Loki. Un sourire large mais factice l'accueillit, un qui ne semblait pas avoir sa place sur le visage couvert de bleus et de plaies du dieu. Les yeux verts passaient de la pluie à l'homme devant lui, de toute évidence faisant référence à l'idée de Tony de sortir sous la pluie.

Tony se garda bien de succomber à la tentation de l'insulter. Il laissa tomber son plan actuel et fit un pas en direction de l'Ase.

« -Génial. T'es réveillé. Maintenant ramène-moi à la maison ! fut sa réplique abrupte. »

Loki fit un effort pour s'asseoir, ayant mal de toute évidence, mais continua de sourire comme s'il passait le meilleur moment de sa vie.

« -Dites _s'il vous plaît_, taquina-t-il. »

Tony roula des yeux, n'aimant pas où ça allait. Il ravala sa fierté, rendit son sourire au dieu et dit :

« -Est-ce que son Altesse Royale serait suffisamment obligée pour ramener ce mortel à la maison, _s'il vous plaît ?_ »

Ses gestes complétèrent le tableau.

Loki haussa un sourcil, le sourire tournant en un rictus.

« -Alors, était-ce si dur ? »

Le sourire de Tony vacilla.

Le dieu jeta un regard rapide à la pluie avant de retourner à son adversaire.

« -Je ne peux pas vous faire cette faveur.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Tony avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-En résumé cela veut dire _non_, déclara Loki d'un ton neutre.

-M-Mais pourquoi ? Tu vas me garder ici en tant que captif ? Parce si c'est c'que t'as l'intention de faire je te jure que je vais faire de ton séjour ici un véritable enfer ! »

Tony était complètement sur la défensive à présent. Il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille pour le dieu, ni en force physique ni en verve. Il savait qu'il devrait la fermer. Mais il était dominé par sa propre nature.

« -Je vais ignorer votre pauvre excuse de menace, Stark, fut la réponse calme. A présent asseyez-vous. _S'il vous plaît_. Et laissez-moi expliquer. »

Tony hésita un instant, incertain de quoi penser de ça. Le dieu lui donnait volontairement des informations. Il savait qu'il devrait être prudent à présent, parce que les mots étaient l'arme la plus dangereuse du Dieu des Mensonges. Il retourna à son matelas et s'assit en tailleur, regardant le dieu se tourner vers lui tout en réarrangeant sa cape autour de son corps toujours blessé. Tony nota que peu de guérison avait du pouvoir s'opérer et se demanda combien de forces le dieu devait rassembler pour rendre son apparence si forte et nonchalante.

Loki observa les alentours durant un moment, ses yeux s'attardant sur le casque Iron Man rempli d'eau durant une seconde, avant qu'il ne croise le regard de Tony et ne sourit de nouveau.

« -En premier lieu je voudrais vous dire que vous n'êtes pas mon prisonnier. Vous êtes libre d'aller où vous le souhaitez. Bien que je craigne de vous dire que vous n'irez pas bien loin. »

Tony haussa les sourcils à ça.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _j'irai pas bien loin _? »

Loki rit doucement avant de répondre.

« -Au cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, c'est une île.

-J'ai remarqué. Oh. »

Le regard de Tony se baissa sur le feu, réfléchissant un instant.

« -Et en quoi ça fait _pas _de moi une sorte de prisonnier ?

-Je ne vous arrêterais pas _si _vous trouviez un moyen de partir. »

Tony répondit à ça par un de ses propres sourires factices. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

« -On est où exactement ? Où est cette île ?

-Vous êtes toujours sur Midgard, si c'est ce que vous voulez entendre. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire la position précise. »

Le sourire était toujours étalé sur le visage de Loki.

« -Et tu peux pas me le dire…pourquoi ?

-Parce que cela ne ferait aucune différence pour vous.

-Je pense que si, déclara Tony.

-Et de nouveau vous avez faux, fit Loki avec un rictus avant de le regarder avec condescendance. Vous les humains pensez que vous connaissez _tous _les endroits de votre monde, n'est-ce pas ? Mais apparemment vous ne savez absolument pas qu'il y a des endroits cachés que vous ne pouvez pas détecter avec votre précieuse technologie. »

Tony eut une exclamation moqueuse, dubitatif.

« -Tu mens.

-Vraiment ? fit le dieu en inclinant la tête. A vous de me le dire. »

Tony doutait de ses propres doutes. Si Loki disait la vérité, cela voudrait dire que le SHIELD ne pouvait pas du tout le trouver. Mais probablement que c'était juste Loki qui jouait avec lui. Ou pas ?

« -Comment une île peut exister et passer inaperçue sur Terre ? voulut-il savoir. »

Loki sembla réprimer un rire.

« -La magie est tellement plus puissante que vous semblez pouvoir l'imaginer. Vous les mortels, êtes tellement étroits d'esprit pour croire que d'aucun peut seulement créer des choses à partir de _quelque chose_. Parce que vous ne considérez même pas faire quelque chose à partir de _rien._

-Donc t'as fait toute l'île ? Toi-même ? fut la réponse sceptique de Tony.

-Oui et non. En quelque sorte.

-Tu peux être moins vague ?

-Pas sur cette question particulière. »

Tony souffla d'agacement. Il décida de laisser tomber le sujet. Pas parce qu'il n'était plus curieux, mais pour arrêter de donner à Loki de la place pour son autosatisfaction. Il se frotta le visage avec ses paumes et soupira profondément.

« -Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me dire pourquoi tu peux pas me ramener, alors ? »

Le sourire de Loki s'évanouit en une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne réponde.

« -Je n'en suis pas capable. Pas encore. Lorsque j'aurais récupéré suffisamment de magie pour ce but, je vous ramènerai à votre New York bien-aimée. Je ne suis pas des plus heureux de vous avoir dans les parages non plus. »

Sa dernière phrase était presque suintante de dégoût. Cela fut suffisant pour que Tony le croie.

« -Et ça va prendre combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas, déclara Loki avec un haussement d'épaules. »

En voyant les yeux du mortel se plisser, il ajouta :

« -C'est différent à chaque fois. L'énergie magique a sa propre volonté. Il n'est pas possible de la rendre aussi docile que votre électricité. »

Les yeux du dieu tombèrent sur l'endroit où le réacteur Ark brillait à travers la chemise.

« -Et maintenant ? demanda Tony, ramenant l'attention de Loki sur lui. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire jusqu'à ce que tu te sois…rétabli ?

-Je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire. Mangez, buvez, reposez-vous. Faites-moi juste deux faveurs, d'accord ? Premièrement, n'endommagez pas mon île. Et deuxièmement, restez hors de mon chemin. »

Tony était sur le point de protester sur le comment quelqu'un devrait être en mesure d'endommager une île, mais la seconde déclaration le fit se raviser sur le fait d'agacer le dieu. A la place il essaya de découvrir quelque chose qui occupait son esprit depuis qu'il était là.

« -Dis-moi, pourquoi tu m'as amené ici exactement ? _S'il te plaît_.

-Je me demandais combien de temps cela allait vous prendre pour poser cette question, dit Loki avant de bouger un peu sous sa cape. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous téléporter aussi. C'est arrivé par accident.

-Comment ça ça peut arriver ? osa demander Tony. »

Loki ricana de nouveau et regarda les flammes.

« -J'avais depuis longtemps épuisé la majorité de ma magie et n'ai pas pu lancer le sort très précisément. »

Tony gratifia le dieu d'un sourire prudent et dit :

« -Ça arrive de faire des conneries, hein ? »

Il fut instantanément foudroyé du regard. Aussi il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« -Désolé. »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent à la foudre illuminant soudainement la grotte. Loki se retourna pour regarder dehors. Le grondement attendu suivit peu après. Et alors un orage commença, sorti de nulle part, un dissemblable de tous les autres orages que Tony ait jamais vus avant. Le ciel devint d'un noir complet, l'assaut de la foudre sillonnant les nuages et frappant le sol, le tonnerre assourdissant ses oreilles. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que c'était intimidant.

« -Il nous cherche ! cria Loki par-dessus son épaule vers Tony. Et il a l'air en colère.

-Est-ce qu'il nous trouvera ? cria Tony en retour. »

Loki rit haut et fort.

« -Non, il ne nous trouvera pas. »

Ils regardèrent la rage de Thor durant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne d'eux, ne laissant que la pluie derrière.

Loki se rallongea sur son lit et dit :

« -Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais me reposer à présent. »

Tony acquiesça en réponse.

« -Bien sûr. »

Puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, il s'affala sur son matelas lui-même.

« -Tu sais, tu pourrais au moins me remercier, dit Tony après avoir fixé le plafond durant une minute, brisant de nouveau le silence.

-Pour quoi. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« -Je pense que j't'ai sauvé la vie y'a deux jours, déclara Tony, énervé.

-Si je me souviens bien, j'ai fait de même pour vous plus tôt ce jour-là, répliqua Loki avec une voix fatiguée. Je pense que vous venez juste de payer votre dette.

-T'as fait ça involontairement, contredit Tony.

-Vous voulez me dire que votre action n'était que pure humanité désintéressée, alors ? demanda amèrement le dieu. »

Lorsqu'aucune réponse ne suivit, il se tourna sur le côté et, à moitié endormi déjà, dit :

« -C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Pour le reste de la journée, les deux hommes restèrent allongés sur leurs lits, l'un endormi, l'autre plongé dans ses pensées.

**ooOoo**

Le crépuscule était proche lorsque la pluie s'arrêta. Tony se leva et transporta les vêtements mouillés à l'intérieur, les étalant autour du feu. Puis il ramassa quelques nouvelles branches et les posa près du feu, aussi, afin de les faire sécher. Loki ne se réveilla plus.

Alors Tony s'autorisa à s'endormir lui-même également.

**ooOoo**

Tony se réveilla au son du craquement doux du feu. L'air était presque frais, mais pas suffisamment froid pour le faire trembler. Il se leva et remarqua que le lit de Loki était vide, mis à part la cape. Son pantalon et sa tunique avaient disparus alors que l'armure était disposée nettement par terre. Il s'autorisa à apprécier son moment de solitude. Durant un court moment il n'aurait pas à faire attention à ce qu'il disait, ou à craindre une crise émotionnelle du Dieu de la Malice. Il marcha autour du foyer durant quelques minutes, se sentant de plus en plus lui-même de nouveau. Jusqu'à ce que son estomac ne gargouille, décidant pour Tony qu'il était temps de manger quelque chose.

Le ciel était gris de nouveau, mais il ne semblait pas qu'il allait encore pleuvoir. Tony quitta la grotte, ayant l'intention d'aller à l'endroit près de la plage où il avait trouvé ses baies en premier, puis d'explorer davantage l'île. Puisqu'il était autorisé à se balader librement, il pourrait tout autant tirer le meilleur de la chose.

L'herbe scintillait de rosée. Le sol trempé chuintait sous ses bottes. Tony écouta le gazouillis des oiseaux.

Au bout d'une journée entière de jeûne, les petits fruits étaient la meilleure putain de chose qu'il ait jamais goûtée dans sa vie. Il essaya d'imaginer Loki assis là en train de les manger, mais échoua. Il l'avait toujours vu combattre, ou déclamer un de ses discours menaçants, ou se moquer de son frère à mort pour enrager le Dieu du Tonnerre, juste parce qu'il pouvait.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à la possibilité que le dieu vivait également une vie normale comme tout le monde. Enfin, en quelque sorte du moins. Même lorsqu'il avait vu Thor traîner avec Clint et Steve devant la télé, en train de regarder un film en mangeant des gaufres de nombreuses fois, il n'avait toujours pas pensé au fait que Loki ait une vie, aussi. Le voir dormir était toujours quelque chose à quoi il devait s'habituer.

Soudainement les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressèrent et il regarda instinctivement autour. Son regard se fixa sur l'horizon, et il eut à plisser les yeux pour voir s'il y avait vraiment un mouvement ou s'il imaginait juste la chose. Le silence soudain des oiseaux balaya ses doutes.

Il se releva lentement et marcha sans bruit plus près de la plage, obtenant une meilleure vue. On aurait dit qu'un mur de brouillard gris s'était formé tout autour de l'horizon. Et il semblait grandir. Ou il se rapprochait. Ou les deux. Et alors il prit conscience de Loki assis habillé et en tailleur à environ une centaine de mètres à sa gauche sur la plage, juste là où les vagues ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre.

Tony se pencha derrière le tronc d'un arbre, décidant de rester hors de vue. Il regarda le brouillard de nouveau et dut cligner des paupières plusieurs fois pour en croire ses yeux. Le mur gris se rapprochait en effet, mais plus important, il semblait bouger en lui-même et se transformer en quelque chose qui ressemblait dangereusement à un serpent géant.

Les mains de Tony se resserrèrent sur le tronc alors que ses yeux buvaient le spectacle. Le brouillard était partout, comme s'il encerclait toute l'île. Et puis Tony sentit son cœur s'arrêter durant une seconde. La tête d'un serpent sortit de l'énorme anneau de brouillard et s'avança vers le Dieu de la Malice. Loki leva lentement une main et présenta sa paume ouverte devant lui. Le serpent glissa de plus en plus près jusqu'à ce que son museau ne touche les doigts du dieu. Il était tellement plus large que lui, faisant ressembler l'Ase à une souris devant un tigre. Tony regarda Loki incliner la tête tout en passant la main sur la petite zone sur la tête du serpent. Et le serpent recherchait de toute évidence le contact. Il pouvait voir les lèvres de Loki bouger, comme s'il était en train de dire quelque chose à la créature de brouillard.

La curiosité fut plus forte que lui, aussi Tony fit quelques pas dans leur direction. A l'instant même où il posa le pied sur le sable, le serpent s'éloigna du contact et leva la tête en un mouvement d'une rapidité surnaturelle, se tournant dans la direction de Tony. La tête de Loki se releva, aussi, regardant la créature anxieusement.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea durant de longues secondes. Puis, en un battement de paupière, le brouillard se vaporisa dans toutes les directions et disparut en l'air. Loki sauta sur ses pieds, sa main toujours tendue vers le vide devant lui et appela désespérément :

« - Far þú eigi, Jormungandr ! Far þú eigi ! »

Sa tête se tourna légèrement à droite et il remarqua Tony du coin de l'œil.

Tony se tint figé sur place et essaya de continuer à respirer. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le dieu, qui ne fit pas un mouvement. Il se tenait juste là, le regardant, la tête inclinée dangereusement bas, les épaules affaissées, le corps tendu. Jamais de sa vie Tony n'avait vu quelqu'un de si terrifiant.

Soudainement, Loki disparut et se matérialisa à juste quelques centimètres de Tony et le balança violemment dans un arbre proche. L'impact coupa sa respiration. Le dieu enroula ses deux mains autour du cou de l'humain et serra juste assez fort pour ne pas le faire suffoquer. Ses yeux émeraude étaient emplis de larmes et de rage, l'humidité salée coulant librement sur son visage meurtri. Le dieu était furieux et Tony savait qu'il était à sa merci à présent.

« -Je t'ai demandé. De rester ! Hors ! De ! Mon ! Chemin ! lui cria Loki au visage, lui faisant heurter le tronc une nouvelle fois à chaque mot. »

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent et Tony vit quelque chose d'autre dans ces yeux verts – de la tristesse et de la souffrance. Son corps ne ressentait pas beaucoup la douleur avec toute l'adrénaline envahissant son système. Et sa peur l'empêchait de se débattre contre la poigne de fer. Il ne ferait qu'empirer la chose, de toute façon.

« -Dis-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas te _tuer _immédiatement ! demanda furieusement Loki. »

Et Tony savait qu'il devrait supplier pour demander pardon, ou lever les mains en reddition. Au lieu de ça il fit quelque chose d'autre, et il blâma le manque d'oxygène pour sa stupidité.

Il ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

« -Peut-être que tu devrais. »

* * *

MAHAHAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER 8D Oui mon sadisme vous avait pas manqué, je sais…

Et puis je rigole, mais en réalité je me sens super triste pour Loki à chaque fois dans ce chapitre, ce qui aide encore moins quand on connaît la suite…

Enfin, les chapitres commencent à devenir plus longs à partir du suivant, aussi comme je l'ai dit, ne vous étonnez pas si je mets de plus en plus de temps, bien que je fasse au plus vite bien évidemment ^^°


	4. Point Faible

**Point Faible**

**ooOoo**

De longs doigts se refermèrent autour de sa trachée, proches de l'écraser. De grands yeux larmoyants le fixaient, une fureur aveugle brillant à travers le rideau mouillé.

Le visage de Loki s'approcha dangereusement du sien et la bouche de Tony s'ouvrit en une tentative désespérée pour respirer.

« -Peut-être que je devrais, dis-tu ? feula Loki, sa voix suintant de poison. »

Des étoiles se formèrent dans la vision de Tony et il sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids. Mais il ne tomba pas à genoux. Ces mains ne voulaient pas le lâcher.

Il leva les bras pour essayer de s'emparer de ces poignets de fer.

Son cœur galopait dans sa cage thoracique alors que la panique déferlait sur lui et que son esprit s'enfuyait, ses pieds battant dans le vide sous lui jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bout du monde, ne regardant pas une seule fois en arrière.

Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière, les contours flous des feuilles et le ciel nuageux étant les seules choses qu'il voyait.

C'était ça alors.

C'était la mort.

Et il la trouverait des mains mêmes d'un dieu.

Sa vie était spéciale, en effet. Jusqu'à la fin.

Un souffle frais effleura son oreille, transportant des mots qui s'insinuèrent jusqu'au cœur même de son esprit.

La voix de Loki était pleine de dédain alors qu'il parlait du destin de Tony.

« -Vous vous étoufferez sur votre irrévérence, comme vous vous étouffez sous mes mains. Mais je ne vais pas mettre fin à votre misérable existence. Pas aujourd'hui. »

La vision de Tony devint noire et il lutta avec la moindre fibre de son corps pour rester conscient.

« -Je ne souillerai pas cette terre de votre sang sans valeur. »

Les mains lâchèrent et Tony s'affala instantanément par terre.

Ses poumons brûlaient du besoin d'air et il toussa et inhala avidement à la fois.

Des doigts froids se saisirent de ses cheveux et tirèrent sa tête vers le haut.

Sa vue était floue, mais il _savait _que ces yeux d'un vert poison plongeaient en lui.

« -Restez. A. Votre. Place, cracha la voix glaciale. »

Puis les doigts disparurent et la tête de Tony tomba par terre.

Il n'osa pas bouger.

Pas jusqu'à ce que le premier oiseau ne chante de nouveau.

**ooOoo**

Une heure plus tard il marchait le long du bord de cette île. Ses membres étaient toujours engourdis et tremblants. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il était supposé faire à présent. Est-ce que Loki accepterait qu'il revienne dans cette grotte ou aurait-il à trouver quelque chose pour lui-même ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Prédire les raisons du dieu était plus dur que deviner quelle route prendrait une abeille à l'instant suivant.

_Restez à votre place _lui avait-il dit. Si seulement il savait où elle était. Et s'il pouvait s'en empêcher. Mais il n'avait jamais été bon pour faire les choses qu'on lui disait de faire. Ou de ne pas faire, d'ailleurs.

Il n'avait pas dérangé le dieu volontairement, non ? Enfin, peut-être, s'il était juste resté où il était derrière cet arbre.

C'était quoi ce serpent de toute façon ? Pourquoi Loki voudrait aussi ardemment qu'il reste ? Et qu'avait-il dit à cette créature ? Peut-être trouverait-il le courage de demander.

Il se sentait tellement pas à sa putain de place ici. Il considéra les alentours de nouveau, s'arrêtant net de temps à autre. Tout était indompté et sans défaut. Il pensa à mettre le pied dans la petite forêt à proximité, mais se ravisa. Pas aujourd'hui, non, il voulait rester du côté sécure pour le reste de la journée. Qui savait ce qui l'attendait là-dedans.

**ooOoo**

Ça pouvait être la fin de l'après-midi, estima Tony en s'asseyant sur un rocher près de l'eau. Il avait presque fait le tour de l'île et devait admettre que c'était plutôt chouette. Si c'était vraiment le travail de Loki, alors le dieu avait fait un putain de bon boulot.

Il avait trouvé plusieurs chemins qui menaient à la partie intérieure de l'île, du moins semblait-il. Il ne les avait pas suivis, cependant. Et il avait repéré un pommier il y avait une demi-heure environ. Il avait cueilli deux fruits qui avaient l'air dodus et mûrs sur les rameaux, brillants de la couleur du soleil.

Tony en mangea un sur place et poussa un 'hmmm' au goût délicieux.

A présent assis sur ce rocher, il sortit l'autre de sa poche et le fit tourner dans sa main avant d'en mordre un gros morceau. Le jus sucré coula dans sa gorge et lui remonta un tout petit peu le moral.

Il regarda les vagues jouer avec un peu d'algues, les poussant sur la plage et les ramenant dans l'océan.

Il essaya de penser rationnellement, pesant les pours et les contres concernant le fait de revenir à leur abri et la confrontation possible avec Loki. Les pours étaient définitivement son lit, le feu, son casque, et le fait qu'il se sente en sécurité là-bas. Le contre était Loki.

Il réfléchit à la façon dont les autres Avengers prendraient une décision dans sa position. Bruce n'aurait aucune raison de craindre le Dieu de la Malice, du moins lorsque le dieu avait un niveau de magie aussi bas. Steve reviendrait aussi, étant capable de garder Loki sous contrôle. Et il reviendrait pour le principe, de toute façon. Thor. Thor ferait ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire face à son petit frère. Tasha et Clint choisiraient tous les deux de trouver leurs propres abris et d'attendre que la situation se tasse. Ils avaient tous les deux eu un entraînement pour la survie, sachant exactement quoi faire.

Il croqua un autre morceau, fixant l'horizon. Il n'avait pas tel savoir. Ou pouvoirs. Ses pouvoirs traînaient, inutiles, dans l'herbe, comme des morceaux de ferraille.

_Mangez, buvez, reposez-vous. – N'endommagez pas mon île. – Restez hors de mon chemin. – Restez à votre place. _Rien de tout cela ne disait qu'il devait laisser le dieu tranquille. Loki voulait juste récupérer, et endurait la présence de Tony. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé, c'était tout. S'il avait voulu se débarrasser de lui, il aurait juste pu le faire ce matin. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Excepté leur rencontre plus tôt aujourd'hui, Loki avait essayé de s'entendre avec lui jusqu'à maintenant. Il aurait juste à faire attention à ne pas réveiller le dragon de nouveau.

Tony rit de lui-même. Qui essayait-il de tromper ? Bien sûr qu'il s'attirerait de nouveau des ennuis. Il n'était pas bon avec les autres. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'eux pour galvaniser son ego. Il utilisait ses traits d'esprit sarcastiques pour se rendre accessible aux autres. La plupart du temps il était occupé à ne pas perdre la face, à ne pas se trahir également, et à apparaître excessivement sûr de lui.

Si Thor avait raison, Loki n'était pas très différent de lui.

Tasha, l'espionne parfaite qu'elle était, essaierait probablement de trouver le point faible de Loki. Elle avait fait de même avec lui, se retrouvant à se sentir nu jusqu'à l'âme devant ses yeux.

A présent qu'il y pensait, cela ferait un bon plan. Apprends à connaître l'ennemi, pas vrai ? C'est ce qu'il devrait faire tant qu'il était ici. Trouver une faiblesse. Jouer le jeu de Loki pour obtenir autant d'informations que possible. Se rendre utile pour l'équipe. Et puis baigner dans leur reconnaissance.

Il descendit du rocher et revint à la grotte.

**ooOoo**

Il faisait déjà sombre dehors lorsqu'il se tint proche de l'entrée. La lumière orange luisait doucement, se renforçant durant quelques secondes de temps à autre. Et ça sentait la nourriture cuisinée.

Il s'était attendu à plusieurs choses, mais à rien de cela. Il se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Il y avait du poisson grillé sur des bâtons disposés sur une pierre plate à côté du feu.

Loki était allongé sur le dos, les yeux ouverts sur le plafond. Une main posée sur son abdomen, se soulevant et se rabaissant lentement au rythme de sa respiration. L'autre était le long de son corps, les doigts bougeant constamment. On aurait dit qu'il faisait rouler une petite balle invisible autour de sa main. Soudainement il sembla lancer cette balle vers le haut et à la seconde même où il fit cela, un nuage d'étincelles jaillit du feu et peignirent un firmament d'étoiles brillantes rouge-orange sur le plafond de la grotte, jusqu'à ce que leur lueur ne disparaisse. La peut-être invisible balle atterrit dans la main du sorcier et fut roulée de nouveau.

« -Je savais que vous reviendriez, dit Loki au plafond.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda Tony, sonnant plus confiant qu'il ne l'était réellement.

-Cela dépend.

-De quoi ?

-De si vous promettez de dormir sur le flanc cette nuit, vint la condition inattendue. »

Tony haussa un sourcil de confusion et hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

« -Ah…bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

Le dieu avait l'air indifférent, mais Tony pouvait entendre le rictus lorsqu'il dit :

« -Vous ronflez quand vous dormez sur le dos.

-Oh…eh bien…j'suis désolé, dit Tony en se grattant la nuque. »

Puis il réalisa que Loki n'était pas rancunier en ce qui concernait les récents événements. Il s'était attendu à des cris, ou du silence. Cela sentait le piège même s'il n'y avait aucune raison pour ça.

« -Vous voulez vous tenir debout là toute la nuit ? se moqua Loki. »

Tony répondit à ça en rejoignant son coin et en s'asseyant. De nouveau des étincelles jaillirent avec un craquement.

Les minutes passèrent et Tony laissa la chaleur l'envelopper alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment faire le premier pas vers le dieu.

« -T'sais, à propos de c'matin…commença-t-il finalement, mais il fut immédiatement interrompu par Loki.

-Arrêtez, Stark !

-Mais je…

-S'il vous plaît ! »

Son ton était résolu, mais poli.

« -Je préférerais oublier ce qui s'est passé.

-O-ok alors, accepta Tony.

-Je sais que vous voulez dire que ce n'était pas votre intention. Je le comprends. Mais cela ne changerait rien, alors, laissez. »

Un autre geyser d'étincelles.

Tony se demanda comment Loki était capable de le faire se sentir comme s'il était le seul à avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Le dieu ne l'avait-il pas presque tué ?

« -Est-ce que j'peux demander ce que t'es en train de faire là ? tenta Tony pour changer de sujet.

-Je m'entraîne, fut la courte réponse.

-Donc ta magie est en train de revenir ?

-Non, ce n'est p...c'est différent, dit Loki. Voulez-vous manger ? ajouta-t-il. »

Le corps de Tony hurla _Oui ! _à cette question et il céda volontiers.

« -Ouais, avec plaisir.

-Je vous en prie, servez-vous. »

La main libre s'agita vaguement en direction du poisson.

« -Merci, répondit-il avant de se pencher en avant pour attraper une des brochettes et regarder le poisson grillé. »

Si c'était juste à moitié aussi délicieux que ça en avait l'air, il serait au paradis.

Il enfonça ses dents dans la chair, mais à la place ses mâchoires ne firent que claquer l'une contre l'autre, ne mordant rien d'autre que l'air. Puis il entendit Loki ricaner. Il aurait dû le savoir. Tony regarda le bâton vide dans sa main.

« -_Ça _c'est la magie à laquelle vous faisiez référence, commenta Loki, amusé.

-Très drôle, marmonna Tony.

-Vous ne voyez pas le bon côté.

-Qui serait ?

-Qu'elle revient à moi. Lentement, oui, mais elle revient, sourit le sorcier. Et que cela m'amuse.

-Et les autres sont réels ? soupira Tony.

-Oui. Faites-moi confiance.

-J'aimerais pouvoir, répliqua Tony, mais il tendit la main pour se saisir d'un autre. »

Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent une autre brochette, elle disparut, ne laissant que le poisson derrière.

« -Sérieusement, c'est puéril ! grogna Tony.

-Quoi ? rit Loki. Je n'ai pas menti. Voyez, le poisson est réel.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, soupira Tony.

-Ai-je une réputation pour rien ? fit le dieu avec un large sourire. Mais je ne vous ennuierai pas. Plus de tours ce soir.

-Et je dois croire le Dieu des Mensonges ? demanda Tony.

-C'est un nom que votre peuple m'a donné. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, cependant. Les autres dieux mentaient autant que moi. »

Bien que son sourire ne vacillât pas, Tony pouvait voir qu'il y avait une signification plus profonde dans ces mots.

« -D'accord, soupira-t-il avant de tendre la main vers une troisième brochette pour l'amener jusqu'à sa bouche. »

Durant un instant il observa le dieu qui fixait toujours le plafond. Et enfin il sentit le poisson sur sa langue.

« -C'est bon ? vint la courte question depuis l'autre côté du feu. »

Tony répondit avec un 'hmmm' d'approbation et vit le sorcier sourire.

Tout en mangeant son repas, il regarda Loki. A chaque fois qu'il faisait jaillir les étincelles, il forçait ses yeux à rester ouverts et essayait de ne pas cligner des paupières ou de bouger son regard. Lorsque les étincelles commençaient à s'éteindre, Loki fermait les paupières et les gardait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lance sa balle invisible de nouveau. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour Tony, jusqu'à ce que…il aurait à vérifier sa théorie.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, aussi, et ferma les yeux également, attendant le craquement. Lorsqu'il l'entendit, il se força à ouvrir grand les yeux et fixa le plafond, à présent plein d'étincelles suspendues et apprécia leur courte vie.

Au bout de quelques secondes il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en signe d'ébahissement silencieux.

Les lumières des étincelles s'étaient gravées dans ses rétines et s'étaient combinées à présent en une image complexe de ce qui semblait être un paysage éclaté. Il s'effaça lentement. Tony garda les yeux fermés et les ouvrit de nouveau au craquement suivant. Cette fois il vit un cheval à huit pattes derrière ses paupières. Il disparut avant qu'il n'ait suffisamment de temps pour apprécier tous les détails. En suivant vint l'image du plus merveilleux jardin que Tony ait jamais vu. Puis un pont qui s'enfonçait loin dans l'océan.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir, sa bouche demanda :

« -Est-ce que ces images viennent toutes seules ? Ou est-ce que tu les crées ? »

Il se mordit instantanément la lèvre et espéra qu'il n'avait pas ruiné l'ambiance.

« -Je dois les former moi-même, répondit Loki d'une voix basse. »

Cela ne semblait pas le déranger que Tony les regarde également. Et Tony se demanda si le dieu ne le voulait pas d'une certaine façon, s'il ne voulait pas partager ces images avec lui.

Il décida de ne pas disséquer tout ça et se contenta de fermer de nouveau les yeux et de regarder.

Jusqu'à ce que ses paupières ne demeurent fermées sous le poids du sommeil, et les images fabriquées magiquement s'évanouirent pour laisser place à celles de ses propres rêves.

**ooOoo**

Le matin suivant ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur le plafond. Son dos lui faisait un peu mal. Et puis il se redressa brusquement, regardant dans la direction de Loki qui se tenait assis en tailleur sur son matelas de fortune et était en train de faire quelque chose avec sa tunique, laquelle reposait dans son giron.

« -J'ai ronflé ? »

Le dieu releva les yeux de son travail.

« -Oui. Vous pouvez vous estimer chanceux qu'il n'y ait pas d'oreiller que j'aurais pu presser sur votre visage.

-Merci. Je suppose. »

**ooOoo**

Après le petit-déjeuner, du poisson tiède, Loki invita Tony à le suivre à un endroit spécial sur l'île. Il y irait de toute façon, mais puisqu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon, Tony pourrait vouloir voir quelque chose d'assez spectaculaire. Aussi il avait accepté.

Le vent doux volait dans les cheveux de Loki alors qu'il marchait devant l'humain, suivant un chemin étroit dans la forêt. Encore une fois, le dieu avait laissé son armure et Tony remarqua que la tunique était de nouveau en parfaite condition, de même que le pantalon. Les vêtements étaient faits sur mesure en effet, montrant l'origine royale de leur propriétaire.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, pensant à quel point Loki semblait petit, même s'il était plus grand que lui. A quel point il était différent de son frère. Alors que Thor ressemblait à un projecteur, Loki était une ombre. Et sensible et réfléchi. Définitivement dangereux, aussi. Mais loin de l'incident du matin de la veille, Tony appréciait presque d'être en sa compagnie. Il était comme une nouvelle technologie d'un autre monde qui attendait que Tony révèle ses secrets. Et à moins que Loki ne l'arrête, Tony essaierait de découvrir tout ce sur quoi il pouvait mettre la main.

« -Depuis combien de temps cette île existe ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

-Je ne le sais pas exactement. Mais depuis un moment maintenant, répondit Loki par-dessus son épaule.

-Et tu viens là souvent ?

-Trop et pas assez souvent, dit le dieu significativement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

-Ce bout de terre a deux usages principaux pour moi. L'un est plaisant, l'autre…pas tant que ça.

-Et quels sont ces usages exactement ? tenta Tony. »

Il pouvait voir venir ce genre de réponse, aussi cela ne le surprit pas lorsque Loki dit :

« -Je ne vais pas vous le dire. Si vous êtes aussi intelligent que vous vous en enorgueillissez, vous trouverez. »

Ils eurent à escalader un petit champ de larges rochers entouré d'arbres qui se balançaient au gré du vent.

« -Une question. T'es le Dieu du Feu, pas vrai ?

-Oui.

-Et t'es un géant du givre.

-N'avez-vous pas juste dit _une question _? dit Loki, presque agacé.

-J'voulais juste voir si tu sais compter…soupira Tony.

-Je compte une douleur persistante dans la nuque et celui qui doit l'endurer.

-Maintenant je vois pourquoi Thor t'a appelé…ah, laisse tomber. »

Loki le gratifia d'un regard menaçant avant de répondre avec un petit sourire, lequel était revenu sur l'un des coins de ses lèvres.

« -Je suis un géant du givre. Venez-en au fait.

-Eh bien, je me demandais juste comment ça marche ensemble, t'sais ?

-Ma nature est une d'ambivalence, répondit Loki comme si ça expliquerait tout. »

Puis il s'arrêta et baissa le regard devant lui avant de déclarer :

« -Nous y sommes. »

Tony vint se placer à côté de l'Ase et baissa le regard également.

« -Putain de merde ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris, en fixant le petit trou qui devait faire dans les vingt mètres de profondeur, si ce n'était plus. »

En bas sur le sol Tony pouvait voir une riche végétation. Et un étrange brouillard semblait s'en élever.

« -Est-ce qu'on va descendre là-dedans ? demanda Tony, incrédule.

-Vous pouvez décider pour vous-même, mais dans mon cas je le dois, dit Loki avant de commencer à descendre les bords tranchants du trou. »

Tony n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il se vit lui-même faire de même. Satanée curiosité.

A la fin, ce n'était pas _si _dur, mais toujours un peu risqué.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le fond, il se retourna et sentit son regard remonter comme lorsqu'il était dans cette église gothique des années auparavant. Un rai de lumière illuminait une partie de cette caverne, brillant à travers les nuages brumeux qui dansaient lentement vers le monde au-dessus. C'était franchement magnifique ici. Il y avait beaucoup plus d'espace que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et il pouvait voir que de l'autre côté cela descendait encore plus. Et qu'une lumière orange luisait depuis l'endroit en question.

« -D'où sort cette lumière ? demanda-t-il et il grimaça au bruit que fit sa voix.

-Vos yeux ne sont pas destinés à le voir, expliqua Loki avant de récolter quelques feuilles d'une certaine plante. J'ai ce pour quoi je suis venu, dit-il à Tony, et il regarda l'humain poser une main au sol.

-D'où vient la chaleur ? demanda Tony, sentant sa paume se réchauffer.

-D'en bas, répondit le dieu avant de commencer à remonter.

-Et si j'y vais pour voir moi-même ? suggéra Tony.

-Je pensais que vous vouliez prouver que vous êtes intelligent, dit Loki. Et croyez-moi, sans mon aide vous vous tuerez là en bas. »

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute qu'il était sérieux. Alors Tony commença à escalader également.

« -Pourquoi tu t'es pas téléporté, comme hier ? »

Soudainement il voulait savoir.

« -Parce que cela coûte beaucoup d'énergie de faire cela et j'aurai besoin de cette énergie pour quelque chose d'autre aujourd'hui.

-Oh. Pour quoi ? »

Loki s'arrêta net et pressa son front contre la pierre.

« -Stark, je vous en supplie, tenez votre langue pendant quelques minutes !

-'Kay, marmonna Tony dans sa barbe. »

Ils revinrent dans le silence le plus parfait, collectant quelques légumes sur le trajet. Habituellement sa nourriture coutumière manquerait à Tony à ce stade et il aurait envie d'un cheeseburger. Mais à sa surprise cela ne lui manquait pas du tout. Et Pepper ne lui manquait pas autant qu'elle le devrait probablement, aussi. Etait-ce un mauvais signe ? Le temps le dirait, décida-t-il.

**ooOoo**

Tony alla remplir un nouveau casque d'eau fraîche pendant que Loki préparait la nourriture. A sa surprise Loki avait sorti un couteau de nulle part et coupé les légumes en morceaux. Et il l'avait placé à côté du feu pour que Tony puisse l'utiliser au cas où il en aurait besoin. Si c'était un signe de confiance, il ne pouvait le dire.

En regardant Loki manger pour la première fois, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« -Pourquoi t'as rien comme une vraie maison ou quelque chose du genre ici ? Ou du moins quelques affaires ? Pourquoi choisis-tu de vivre comme ça ? »

Loki plissa les yeux.

« -Etait-ce supposé m'offenser ?

-Non. Je pige juste pas. Une fois t'as dit que t'étais un roi. Alors pourquoi t'as baissé tes standards à… »

Il regarda autour de lui.

« -…ça ? »

Loki acquiesça, comprenant.

« -Cela me vide l'esprit et me fait me concentrer. Il n'y a rien qui pourrait me distraire. Et cela fait partie d'un accord.

-Est-ce que j'peux demander quel acc…

-Non. »

**ooOoo**

Loki décida de se reposer une heure ou deux. Tony utilisa ce temps pour transporter les parties de son armure dans la grotte. Il dut faire plusieurs voyages avant d'avoir toutes les pièces réunies. Et il prit le casque de Loki. Ce qu'il ne trouva pas fut son sceptre.

**ooOoo**

Ce fut aux alentours du crépuscule que Loki expliqua qu'il essaierait de guérir cette plaie profonde à présent et qu'il voulait que Tony décide s'il voulait rester ou quitter la grotte, parce qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne le dérangerait pas durant le processus.

Tony décida de rester. Il voulait être témoin de ce moment de par sa propre curiosité, et parce qu'il espérait obtenir quelque information utile.

« -Pourquoi tu t'es pas guéri plus tôt ? demanda-t-il comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

-Parce que je n'avais pas la force pour cela _et _pour neutraliser la douleur, dit Loki en frottant quelques feuilles provenant de la caverne brumeuse entre ses paumes.

-Et maintenant tu l'as ? voulut savoir Tony.

-Non, maintenant j'ai ceci, dit le dieu avant d'ouvrir sa main avec les feuilles broyées.

-Les antidouleurs de Mère Nature ?

-Pas du tout. Cela me fait moins me soucier de la douleur, dit indifféremment Loki.

-Comme une drogue ? demanda Tony.

-Vous pouvez dire ça, répliqua le dieu. »

Là ça avait l'air prometteur pour Tony.

Il regarda Loki mâcher la masse verte durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux verts ne se dilatent légèrement. Puis il fit passer sa tunique par-dessus sa tête et s'allongea sur son lit. Des flammes turquoise familières émanèrent de ses mains et il les pressa sur la plaie. Son visage se contorsionna de douleur et son corps s'arqua sur le matelas. Un long cri d'agonie étranglé par l'effort s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Tony avait été sommé de s'asseoir et de ne pas interférer, aussi c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se demanda si les feuilles aidaient tout court. Et il réfléchit si Loki avait juste besoin de penser à la procédure générale de la guérison ou s'il devait mener ses pensées à travers chaque détail comme un chirurgien. D'une certaine manière il se souhaitait lui-même de l'autre côté de l'île en ce moment même.

Quelques mais longues minutes plus tard, Loki avait terminé. Il était couvert de sueur et haletait bruyamment.

Et alors il commença à rire. Pas diaboliquement. Ou sarcastiquement. Il rit juste.

Avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir, Tony s'avança et se mit à genoux à côté du dieu, demandant si tout allait bien. Et Loki ouvrit les yeux, leva le regard vers lui et sourit avant d'acquiescer et de dire qu'il était désolé de ne pouvoir s'arrêter de rire mais que c'était plus fort que lui. Et Tony trouva ça contagieux et commença à sourire lui-même.

La plaie avait disparu, ne laissant rien d'autre que de la peau parfaite et pâle derrière elle.

Tony tenta sa chance et demanda s'il pouvait essayer une de ces feuilles, aussi, bien qu'il s'attendait à un _non _clair. A la place, Loki acquiesça. Alors Tony en prit une dans ses mains et la broya en une petite boule avant de la mettre dans sa bouche.

« -Et maintenant ? Je mâche juste, ou je dois l'avaler ? demanda-t-il.

-Si vous l'avalez, vous pourriez ne plus sentir vos membres durant des jours, alors…gardez-la juste entre vos dents, fit Loki avec un grand sourire. »

Tony fit exactement ça et attendit que ça fasse effet.

Et Dieu que cela arriva. Il commença à se sentir aussi insouciant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Son esprit était toujours clair et il savait qu'il serait toujours capable de réciter Shakespeare, mais plus aucune chose dans sa vie n'avait d'importance. Il s'affala sur le sol, sa tête heurtant le matelas de Loki. Cela fit mal, mais il s'en fichait. Et maintenant il savait pourquoi Loki riait. Il se sentait libéré comme jamais auparavant, et il en savourait chaque instant.

Il savait qu'il était en danger, si proche d'un super-méchant ainsi, et sans défense et coincé sur une putain d'île que personne ne pouvait trouver. Mais il s'en fichait.

Et puis Loki lui demanda si Thor lui avait déjà raconté cette fois sur Nornheim quand lui et son frère…et Tony se fichait d'écouter dans les faits, mais lui demanda quand même de lui raconter cette histoire. Pas parce qu'il était capable de suivre le récit, mais parce qu'il aimait entendre la voix de Loki.

**ooOoo**

Le matin suivant, Tony se réveilla au chant bien trop fort des oiseaux et à l'odeur de la neige dans son nez. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba droit sur le visage endormi de Loki, à quelques centimètres du sien. Son visage était inversé, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils s'étaient tous deux endormis en tête-à-tête durant leur petite discussion cette nuit, de laquelle Tony se souvenait peu ou pas.

Il se leva lentement et aussi silencieusement que possible, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le dieu. Ils avaient en quelque sorte eu un moment ensemble et il ne voulait pas gâcher cela. Et plus il apprenait à connaître Loki, plus il l'appréciait.

Il se demanda s'il regretterait ça de sitôt, connaissant presque la réponse.

* * *

Ça commence à faire ami-ami tout ça, n'est-ce pas réjouissant ? 8D

Sinon, comme je l'ai fait remarquer au chapitre précédent, ces derniers deviennent de plus en plus long, et même si pour le moment j'arrive à tenir un rythme relativement soutenu, je préfère vous prévenir que cela ne sera pas forcément tout le temps le cas…même si le prochain est théoriquement plus court.

Pour le moment, plein de mystères et de points à éclaircir, mais je vous rassure, les explications viendront en temps et en heure ^^


	5. Sous la Surface

**Sous la Surface**

**ooOoo**

La journée était ensoleillée et incroyablement chaude. En ayant rien d'autre à faire, Tony décida d'aller nager un peu. La sensation était délicieuse sur sa peau. Être hors de ses vêtements fit des merveilles à son esprit et il put réfléchir clairement de nouveau. Il avait fait de son but du jour de trouver un peu de boulot à faire. Peut-être améliorer un peu leur abri, ou travailler de nouveau sur son armure. Peut-être qu'il avait manqué quelque chose le premier jour.

Il nagea longueur après longueur, évacuant le stress, même s'il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. Il pouvait blâmer les possibles effets secondaires de la drogue, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Il devait admettre qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que Loki lui avait dit la veille. Après tout, il se sentait lui-même de plus en plus concentré chaque jour qui passait. Il prit le temps de réfléchir sur lui-même – quelque chose qu'il éviterait habituellement, parce qu'il savait que tôt ou tard il creuserait trop profond, et trouverait quelque chose qui aurait mieux fait de rester enfoui en lui pour toujours. Mais d'une certaine manière cette île lui faisait du bien.

Lorsqu'il revint à la grotte il trouva Loki toujours profondément dans ses rêves. A quoi rêvaient les dieux, de toute façon ?

Il tendit la main vers l'un des bras de son armure, essayant d'une certaine manière, de n'importe quelle manière, de refaire fonctionner le répulseur. Pas pour un quelconque but spécial, mais juste pour le bien de son autosatisfaction. Toutes les quelques minutes il jetait un œil à Loki. L'avait-il regardé dormir aussi ?

Une heure plus tard le dieu commença à remuer.

« -Debout là-d'dans ! dit Tony avec un grand sourire. »

Loki s'étira comme un chat et ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses doigts effleurant son flanc, vérifiant possiblement si la blessure était toujours là où s'il l'avait faite disparaître.

Satisfait du résultat, il s'assit et s'étira de nouveau.

Tony n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point Loki semblait _normal _à cet instant.

Les yeux verts regardèrent le bras mécanique puis Tony.

« -Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? demanda-t-il, la voix ne montrant rien d'autre que de la curiosité.

-Ah, j'essaie de le refaire marcher. T'as pas quelques outils et un fer à souder que tu pourrais me prêter ? fit-il avec un large sourire.

-J'ai bien peur de vous décevoir, Stark, répondit Loki avec un sourire. »

Et alors un grondement bas sortit de quelque part au loin.

« -Encore ton frère ? rit Tony, amusé d'à quel point il s'était déjà habitué au Dieu du Tonnerre. »

Mais l'humeur de Loki s'effaça de ses traits, ne laissant rien derrière que du choc pur.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? demanda Tony prudemment. »

Loki ne bougea pas du tout, seuls ses yeux glissèrent vers son armure.

Attendant toujours une réponse, Tony sentit son cœur battre plus vite sous la tension soudaine.

Il regarda Loki sauter sur ses pieds, enfiler son armure et son casque à cornes.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ! ne fit que crier Tony au sorcier, se sentant de plus en plus nerveux à la seconde. »

Le Dieu de la Malice se dirigea vers l'humain, pointant sa main sur lui.

« -Vous restez là, Stark ! Comprenez-vous ? Vous attendrez et resterez ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne ! N'osez pas me désobéir ! »

Son visage était sévère et ses yeux brillaient presque d'une émotion que Tony ne pouvait pas nommer, pas encore.

« -Quoi ? s'exclama Tony. J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Dis-moi c'qui s'passe ! »

Loki le saisit par le col et l'attira plus près, sifflant d'une voix glaciale :

« -Ce n'est pas le moment de commander un dieu, Tony Stark ! »

Puis il le lâcha et Tony retomba sur son lit.

En un mouvement fluide de sa main Loki éteignit le feu et sortit de la grotte.

Laissé derrière comme ça, Tony passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et fixa le bois brûlé.

« -Putain de merde…murmura-t-il dans l'air. »

Et alors le grondement retentit de nouveau au loin.

Il se leva et fit deux fois le tour du foyer, se sentant déjà comme un lapin piégé. Soudainement tout avait l'air _très _anormal. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il reste là, ordre divin ou pas. Il savait que c'était idiot de quitter la grotte. Mais il ne pouvait pas protester contre sa nature, pas vrai ? Il excusa sa décision auprès de lui-même avec sa mission de rassembler autant d'informations que possible.

Le grondement se fit entendre de nouveau et Tony se précipita hors de la grotte pour écouter d'où il venait. C'était dur à dire. Le son venait de quelque part à l'intérieur de l'île…et d'en-dessous ? Loki n'avait pas été stupide au point d'avoir construit cet endroit sur un volcan, espéra Tony, mais il secoua la tête immédiatement à cette pensée, sachant que c'était ridicule.

Il suivit le chemin qu'ils avaient pris ensemble la veille pour parvenir à cette superbe caverne. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Loki nulle part, ce qui était bien parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre à l'extérieur. D'un autre côté il n'avait aucune idée d'où était le dieu en ce moment, ce qui rendait son plan d'observer les événements en cours difficile. Il continua de suivre ce chemin et attendit un autre grondement.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, cependant, car il sentit soudainement le sol trembler légèrement et le son retentit de nouveau, cette fois beaucoup plus fort qu'avant. Donc il était en train de se rapprocher, conclut Tony, mais il n'était pas sûr de devoir en être heureux. Il s'attendait à croiser la moindre bifurcation, mais il n'y en avait pas. Amusant qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué l'autre jour.

Avant même qu'il ne pose le pied sur le sol rocheux de nouveau, il pouvait déjà sentir le soufre et l'acide. De gros nuages gonflés s'élevaient du champ, et pas seulement de cet unique trou. L'air vacillait sous la chaleur.

C'était tellement _pas bon _! Loki n'était en vue nulle part dans les parages et Tony sut en quelque sorte que le dieu était de nouveau en bas dans la caverne. Il se rapprocha prudemment de l'ouverture, essayant de ne pas tousser à cause de l'odeur des nuages. Le grondement suivant le fit presque basculer par-dessus le bord et il s'agrippa aux rochers avec les mains pour avoir une prise. Oui, quoi qui avait causé ce bruit était définitivement là en bas. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était du brouillard, les murs rocheux et une bribe du vert tendre des plantes en-dessous.

Et Tony, jamais du style à battre en retraite, descendit pour voir ce qui se passait. Il n'aurait pas marché jusqu'à cet endroit sans obtenir quelques infos, ou ce fut ce qu'il dut se dire pour continuer.

Il dut forcer l'air étouffant dans ses poumons une fois en bas. Des perles de sueur se formèrent sur son front. L'endroit était vide en effet, remarqua-t-il. Mais de l'autre côté, là où la petite lumière orange brillait la dernière fois, on aurait dit que l'intégralité de la grotte inférieure était en train de brûler, si d'aucun devait interpréter cette bataille de lumière jaune et rouge.

Tony se souvint de l'avertissement de Loki et hésita à descendre davantage. Mais encore, un pas de plus ne ferait pas de mal.

Ou deux.

C'était une bataille intérieure de curiosité et de raison. Et Tony savait qui gagnerait, parce qu'elle gagnait _toujours. _Et en quelques instants il se retrouva à descendre le chemin étroit aux bords tranchants, le menant plus profondément en bas. Pas loin, cependant, car bientôt il se termina en une grotte énorme, avec des stalactites et des stalagmites partout. Leurs ombres dansaient sauvagement autour du large feu au milieu de la pièce.

Etait-ce une voix qui frôlait les oreilles de Tony ? Il écouta plus attentivement, et en effet, quelqu'un était en train de parler dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. De nouveau. Mais ce n'était pas celle de Loki. Et elle sonnait éraillée et creuse…et hostile.

Et puis il entendit Loki parler, possiblement dans la même langue. Il parlait dans un mélange de calme et d'intimidation.

Puis la voix creuse rit comme un maniaque. Cela fit involontairement frissonner Tony.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir aucun d'eux, alors il se rapprocha prudemment. Attendez, n'était-ce pas un acte similaire qui lui avait apporté de gros ennuis deux jours auparavant ? Il s'arrêta net et se contenta d'écouter.

Loki dit quelque chose si calmement qu'il ne semblait absolument pas impressionné par l'amusement de son adversaire.

Soudainement l'intégralité de la grotte trembla sous l'effet du grondement qui retentit dans chaque recoin. Et les flammes du feu semblèrent s'étendre avec, ou c'était ce que les ombres disaient à Tony. Il devrait tellement _pas _être là en ce moment ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté le méchant déjà ? Ah oui, _parce que _c'était un méchant…

A présent il pouvait voir les ombres bouger lentement dans une autre direction. Ce qui signifiait que le feu se déplaçait. Quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas faire. Et maintenant Tony devint nerveux.

La voix creuse répondit quelque chose à Loki, et cela sonnait comme une question.

Loki répondit avec une question également, de l'étonnement dans la voix.

« -Peut-être que ton petit ami pourrait expliquer lui-même ce qu'il fait ici ? fit la voix creuse d'un ton râpeux, étonnamment proche de Tony, et bien trop près à son goût. »

Et alors les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent sous le choc parce que ce n'était pas bon signe que soudainement il comprenne ce langage, ce qui était impossible, alors son esprit conclut que quelqu'un avait parlé en anglais. Et cela devait être parce que ledit quelqu'un savait qu'il était là. Maudit sois-tu, Stark !

« -Maudit sois-tu, Stark ! aboya Loki. »

Tony avala le nœud dans sa gorge avant de sortir lentement des ombres.

Quel qu'était le salut stupide qu'il voulait lancer, il mourut sur ses lèvres. Loki se tenait là en armure complète, ayant l'air du Loki auquel Tony était habitué en raison de toutes leurs batailles. Et oui, il avait l'air en rogne. Mais ce n'était pas son problème principal, et ça voulait dire quelque chose. A moitié devant le Dieu de la Malice se tenait un homme immense…non, géant. Et il avait une apparence _captivante_. Il était trois fois plus grand que Loki, musclé et d'une peau d'un noir profond. Ses veines luisaient à travers et semblaient remplies de lave en fusion. Des flammes dansaient sur son corps et il irradiait d'une chaleur que Tony pouvait sentir alors même qu'il se tenait à quelques mètres. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang luisant et malgré le fait que le géant lui souriait avec de longues dents pointues, Tony ne put le rendre.

« -Laisse-le hors de ça ! dit Loki, s'adressant à la chose de feu.

-Devrais-je demander comment est-il même arrivé jusqu'ici, Odinson ? fit le géant avec un rictus.

-Tu connais la réponse et ça n'a pas d'importance, répliqua le dieu avant de regarder Tony. Maintenant partez, Stark !

-Oh. Non, dit le géant en souriant. Je veux qu'il reste. J'ai à peine déjà vu un être aussi fragile qu'un humain. »

Tony n'aimait pas ce ton.

« -J'en suis sûr, dit sévèrement Loki, se plaçant entre Tony et le géant. Mais cet humain est sous ma protection, Surtr. Tu ne lui feras pas de mal.

-Vraiment, menteur ? gronda le géant. »

Tony était presque pétrifié à présent, se sentant complètement à la merci de deux êtres surnaturels.

« -Il n'est pas de ton intérêt, déclara Loki platement, se mettant sur ses gardes devant Tony.

-Si _prudent _soudainement ? _Ça, _cela m'intéresse d'autant _plus _! dit malicieusement la voix creuse. Peut-être que je veux voir juste _à quel point _un humain est fragile. »

Et avec ça il se jeta sur Tony, qui recula immédiatement.

Il n'en eu pas besoin, car Loki lança un sort qui fit rebondir Surtr contre un bouclier magique invisible.

« -SORTEZ ! cria-t-il à Tony. MAINTENANT ! »

Il n'eut pas à le lui dire deux fois. Tony savait qu'il aurait des ennuis s'il restait, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Loki. Est-ce que le dieu avait même besoin d'aide, ou avaient-ils juste eu une conversation amicale avant ? Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas, mais qu'en savait Tony ? Il rejoignit le chemin en courant, et avec un pied hors de la grotte, il se retourna pour jeter un regard en arrière.

« -Donc tu as interféré de nouveau, Odinson, gronda le géant. Tu sais ce que j'ai promis de faire dans ce cas-là. »

Loki fit quelques pas en arrière, inclinant bassement la tête, gratifiant possiblement Surtr de son regard meurtrier.

« -Tu ne pourrais possiblement compter cet incident comme une incartade de ma part.

-Oh, mais c'est ce que je fais ! gronda le géant, faisant trembler la caverne de nouveau.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de faire cela ! s'exclama Loki, sonnant soudainement désespéré, et cela donna des frissons à Tony.

-N'est-ce pas là la merveilleuse chose que d'être moi ? Je n'ai que _faire _de mes droits ! »

Il laissa ses mots suinter comme de l'acide.

« -Et que pourrais-tu faire contre, de toute façon, mon _ami _? »

Il marcha devant Loki et inclina sa tête sur le côté.

« -Tu me haïras encore davantage que tu ne me hais déjà, n'ai-je pas raison, Asgardien ? »

Et il se saisit de Loki par la gorge avant de le soulever en l'air. Le Dieu continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux et ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« -Tu t'es assuré que je ne sois _pas _en mesure de me déplacer librement en ce monde. A présent il est temps de te rendre cette faveur d'une autre façon. Une qui te blesse plus profondément que n'importe quel coup d'épée. Et afin de m'assurer que tu n'oublies pas ce jour… »

Il releva le menton pour regarder Loki sous un angle différent – un qui soulignait sa position supérieure.

« -…je laisserai mes mots _brûler _dans ta _chair_. »

Et avec ça Tony vit les veines du bras tendu du géant presque bouillir de chaleur. Loki ne tressaillit pas.

Et alors les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent, choqué et étonné, alors qu'il regarda Loki passer du blanc ivoire au bleu nuit. Il avait entendu Thor parler de l'origine véritable de Loki et qu'Odin lui avait dit que son frère pouvait changer son apparence, mais Thor ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux. Et Tony non plus, jusqu'à cette minute même.

« -Quelle fourberie est-ce là ! cria Surtr, surpris, lâchant immédiatement Loki, ses yeux passant de sa main au Dieu de la Malice frénétiquement. »

De toute évidence le contact avec la peau bleue de Loki avait fait mal au géant.

Le dieu adopta une parfaite expression de pleine assurance et ouvrit grand les bras comme pour se présenter.

« -Tu en sais tellement peu, fit-il au géant avec un grand sourire. »

Tony devenait de plus en plus confus à la seconde. Qui était ce type, Surtr, qu'est-ce que Loki avait à voir avec lui et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait prendre au dieu ? Est-ce que Surtr était un dieu lui-même ? Et surtout, il voulait vraiment savoir laquelle des expressions de Loki n'était _pas _une façade.

« -Ce n'est pas de la métamorphose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le géant de feu avant de l'observer de plus près. Ou ta mère a-t-elle conçu avec l'un de _nous _? fit la voix creuse pleine de menace. »

A ceci Loki ne fit que plisser des yeux dangereusement, les orbes verts presque étincelants.

« -Donc la fois où je t'ai appelé un bâtard, j'avais raison après tout ! cria Surtr en un court semblant d'amusement.

-N'ose même pas me parler comme ça, ou…

-Ou quoi, Loki ? Vas-tu me tuer ? Et fermer la dernière fenêtre sur _leur _monde ? fit le géant de feu avec un large sourire, de longues flammes lui léchant les jambes, s'élevant de plus en plus haut. »

Loki se tint juste là, comme attaché par des cordes invisibles, regardant le feu qui se reflétait bizarrement sur sa peau bleue.

« -Quoi qu'il en soit, ma décision est prise, dit Surtr, presque avalé par les flammes. Oh – et, bâtard ? Sais-tu pourquoi il est si facile de te faire du mal ? »

Il inclina sa tête sur le côté et sourit mielleusement au Dieu de la Malice.

« -Tu aimes _trop_, Loki ! »

Et avec ça il disparut dans le feu, ne laissant rien d'autre derrière lui que quelques flammes restantes sur le sol.

Et Tony regarda le géant du givre revenir à son apparence Ase et rester cloué sur place.

Il attendit de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ose s'adresser à lui.

« -Loki ? »

Le nom franchit ses lèvres dans un presque murmure.

Le dieu sursauta légèrement, comme se réveillant d'un long rêve. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Tony, ses yeux étaient vitreux et vides.

« -Quittons cet endroit, ok ? demanda Tony d'une petite voix. »

Loki acquiesça et lentement, très lentement, sortit de cette grotte.

**ooOoo**

Ils retournèrent à la lumière du jour.

Tony se sentait coupable. Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, et il ne savait pas combien était de sa faute. Et il avait peur de Loki. Le dieu n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le grand départ de Surtr, ne l'avait pas regardé, ni fait quoi que ce soit à part marcher.

Plaçant juste un pied devant l'autre, le dieu suivit le chemin à travers la forêt silencieuse. Tony suivait quelques mètres derrière.

**ooOoo**

Tony s'était attendu à ce que Loki revienne à la grotte, mais à la place il rejoignit la plage.

La même plage où il avait eu sa petite rencontre avec le sinistre serpent. Et Loki se tint à la même place où il s'était assis sur le sable la dernière fois.

Et maintenant il fixait juste l'océan.

Puisque Tony ne voyait que son dos, il ne pouvait que deviner si le dieu faisait quoi que ce soit d'autre à part respirer.

Il pensa à le laisser tranquille durant un temps, mais puisqu'il lui avait apporté des ennuis, d'une certaine manière il se sentait responsable de Loki à présent.

Des nuages sombres se formèrent à l'horizon. Le seul son aux alentours était le murmure des vagues.

Jusqu'à ce que Tony ne retrouve sa voix et ne parle.

« -Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté, dit-il, penaud. »

Les épaules de Loki s'affaissèrent un peu lorsqu'il répondit doucement.

« -Cela n'a plus d'importance. »

Tony s'était attendu à une sorte d'engueulade et à une punition. Cela le prit par surprise.

Si seulement il savait ce qu'il se passait exactement en ce moment.

« -Est-ce que tu serais gentil de me mettre au parfum sur ce qui vient de se passer, s'il te plaît ? demanda Tony, mettant ses mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de les tortiller, gêné.

-Je ne sais…soupira Loki, las.

-Comment ce Surtor a pu arriver sur cette île ? Je pensais que t'étais le seul à savoir où est cet endroit, essaya Tony.

-Surtr, le corrigea Loki distraitement.

-Ok, Surtr. »

Loki pencha la tête en arrière et regarda le ciel. Et bien qu'il ne dit rien durant de longues minutes, Tony savait qu'il réfléchissait à cette question. Peut-être qu'il songeait au fait de pouvoir dire la réponse ou pas à Tony.

« -Il…Il m'a aidé à créer cette île, commença Loki avec du regret dans la voix.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Tony, incrédule.

-Parce que nous retirions tous deux des bénéfices de cet endroit, dit le dieu avec un calme quelque peu forcé. Cette île est un portail entre deux mondes, Stark.

-T'as laissé ce type entrer sur Terre ? »

Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

Loki lâcha un bref rire sans humour.

« -Non. Je l'ai trompé en formulant notre accord de façon à ce qu'il soit forcé de rester à l'intérieur de cette grotte pendant qu'il est sur Midgard. Il voulait détruire votre monde et je ne pouvais pas autoriser cela. Alors je l'ai piégé.

-Donc t'as quoi ? Nous as sauvés ? dit Tony, sceptique.

-C'est compliqué…je l'ai laissé envoyer ses créatures à la place, à chaque fois qu'il en créait une nouvelle. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé si les dragons, dont parlent les contes de votre peuple, ont pu être réels ? »

Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment répondre à ça. Alors il posa lui-même une question.

« -C'était quoi ton bénéfice ? Une zone de détente sympa et privée ?

-Il m'a autorisé à voir mes enfants, dit Loki simplement. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Parce que j'ai mis des liens à sa dernière création. Parce que j'ai interféré avec ses actions. Parce que j'ai… »

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et commença à moitié à arracher son armure de son corps, qui de toute évidence pesait trop lourdement sur lui à présent.

Et sa cage thoracique commença à avoir des haut-le-cœur comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire entrer suffisamment d'air dans ses poumons.

« -Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas les voir ? demanda prudemment Tony, ne voulant pas interrompre la conversation afin que Loki ait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. »

Parce que soudainement il commençait à comprendre.

« -Pourquoi ? Oh, mon prétendu père les a bannis dans un autre monde ! cracha-t-il. »

Puis il regarda Tony droit dans les yeux.

« -Je suis un bon père, Stark ! s'exclama Loki. Je suis un bon père, et pourtant ils me les ont enlevés ! »

Le cœur du dieu était déjà empli de chagrin. Il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. Alors tout nouveau chagrin jaillissait à présent de ses yeux.

« -Ils me les ont arrachés des mains ! »

Il brandit ses paumes devant lui, comme s'il revivait l'instant.

« -Et pourquoi ? A cause d'une vulgaire prophétie absurde ! Croyant les mots d'un crapaud menteur ! »

Ses doigts fins se saisirent d'une poignée de cheveux d'ébène.

« -J'ai tout essayé pour les arrêter, mais à la fin ils m'ont entravé jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait ! »

Des torrents sans fin d'eau salée coulaient sur son visage.

« -Ils m'ont dit qu'ils les avaient envoyés loin, pour toujours hors de portée de nous tous !...Mais j'ai trouvé un moyen, Stark ! J'ai trouvé un moyen, et j'en ai payé le prix ! »

Et de la colère se mélangea à sa voix alors que ses yeux fixaient l'horizon sans le voir.

« -Et je ne peux juste pas laisser ça se passer _encore _! »

Des yeux verts plongèrent droit dans les siens, bruns.

« -Je ne peux pas le laisser leur faire ça ! »

Et Tony fut surpris par le choix de ses derniers mots, parce qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il dise : je ne peux pas le laisser _me _faire ça.

_Tu aimes _trop, _Loki !_

« -Il paiera pour ça ! dit Loki à travers ses dents serrées. Et je le pourchasserai dès l'instant même où je saurai comment détruire ce monstre ! »

Des flammes vertes s'embrasèrent dans les mains de Loki, faisant reculer Tony de quelques pas.

« -Il ne me les enlèvera _pas _! »

Les flammes jaillirent dans toutes les directions.

« -IL NE ME LES ENLEVERA PAS ! hurla Loki, faisant passer tout son désespoir dans sa voix. »

Il serra les poings et laissa sa fureur le contrôler.

« -JE VEUX QUE MES ENFANTS REVIENNENT ! »

Et les projectiles magiques heurtèrent les pierres, et le sable, et quelques arbres, et l'eau, et l'air.

Une minute plus tard cela s'apaisa, toute magie disparue.

« -Je veux que mes enfants reviennent ! hurla Loki au ciel encore et encore, ne s'arrêtant que pour un sanglot ou une toux étranglée. »

Une pause emplit un silence inquiétant qui assourdit les oreilles de Tony.

« -Je veux qu'ils reviennent, vint le plus petit des murmures, et Loki tomba à genoux dans le sable. »

Et il s'assit sur ses talons et enveloppa son corps de ses bras.

Et il tomba dans son chagrin corps et âme.

Jamais Tony n'avait entendu quelqu'un pleurer ainsi avant.

Et même en cet instant, Loki était élégant, gracieux, et fait d'émotions.

_Tu aimes trop, Loki !_

Et le dieu se laissa tomber dans le sable, plus capable de se tenir droit.

Et Tony le regarda se briser.

Et il voulait tendre les bras vers lui pour le maintenir en un seul morceau.

Et il réalisa que cette fois, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas réparer.

Alors il se contenta de se tenir là et de lever les yeux vers les nuages qui passaient au-dessus d'eux, écoutant les sanglots, le souffle saccadé, la toux étouffée, et les mots non-dits.

**ooOoo**

Finalement les nuages devinrent trop gros pour le ciel et les premières grosses gouttes tombèrent sur le sable.

Une minute plus tard il pleuvait à verse.

Tony baissa le regard sur le dieu. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Prudemment, Tony se rapprocha et parla doucement à Loki.

« -Tu veux pas te lever maintenant ?

-Non, vint la réponse presque sans voix. »

Dans les moments comme ça, Tony noierait ses peines dans un océan d'alcool. Peut-être…

« -Tu veux ces feuilles-drogue ?

-Non. »

Donc Loki préférait se noyer dans son chagrin ?

« -Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?

-Non. »

Tony n'eut pas à réfléchir deux fois au fait qu'il devrait vraiment rester et probablement finir trempé jusqu'aux os en l'espace de quelques minutes ou pas.

« -Je peux m'asseoir ?

-… »

Alors il s'assit près de la tête de Loki et regarda ses épaules trembler de temps à autre.

Ses mèches noires étaient étalées en un désordre complet, ses doigts tremblaient, et de ce que Tony pouvait voir de son visage, il était recouvert par les larmes et la pluie. Jamais n'avait-il vu le dieu dans une condition aussi misérable. Et cela lui déchirait le cœur.

De temps à autre, les pleurs se calmaient un peu, mais ne s'arrêtaient jamais complètement. Et puis ils reprenaient de plus belle.

Tony savait qu'il n'y avait pas de mots réconfortants à offrir.

Mais non seulement ses enfants manquaient à Loki, songea Tony, mais en plus il était confronté à son impuissance et à l'horrible sentiment d'être seul.

Il tendit la main et frôla doucement le front de Loki. Lorsque le dieu ne donna aucun signe d'aversion, Tony répéta la caresse. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul après tout, qu'il était là pour lui.

**ooOoo**

La pluie ne s'arrêta pas cette nuit.

La grotte demeura vide.

Tony ne pensa ni à dormir, ni à laisser Loki seul.

Loki ne pensa pas du tout.

* * *

Je vous avais dit que vous alliez pleurer. Parce que moi, ai noyé mon clavier T_T

Quelques révélations dans ce chapitre, et vous pouvez constater que la partie mythologique de la chose commence tout doucement à se mettre en place.

De même que le cœur d'artichaut de notre Tony. Ça sent le bon gros béguin tout ça 8D

Prochain chapitre plus long, et encore une fois j'ai réussi à être plutôt rapide pour celui-là, donc pareil, par prudence je ne garantis rien ^^


	6. De Profundis

**De Profundis**

**ooOoo**

Ce à quoi pensa Tony cette nuit fut la façon dont il se retrouvait assis là, à consoler un meurtrier.

Mais après tout, n'était-il pas un meurtrier lui-même en tant qu'ancien constructeur d'armes ? Et il avait changé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela disait à propos de Loki, le dieu de tellement de choses qui n'allaient pas vraiment avec le fait d'être gentil et stable ?

Le fait était qu'il était allongé dans le sable mouillé, trempé jusqu'aux os, et qu'il avait enduré le contact de Tony durant au moins des heures à présent.

Qu'était-il supposé faire avec lui maintenant ? A la fin cela ne devrait vraiment pas être les affaires de Tony ce qui était arrivé aux enfants de Loki, qui qu'ils soient. D'un autre côté il était curieux de savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Il les imaginait aussi superbes que leur père. Oui, il devait admettre que Loki était définitivement beau. Il se demanda s'il n'avait que des fils ou s'il avait une fille ou deux également. Parce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer Loki sans au moins un fils. S'il y avait une fille, il l'imaginait avec des cheveux noirs jusqu'aux fesses, les mêmes yeux verts que son père. Et elle aurait une grâce spéciale dans chacun de ses mouvements qui ferait part à tout le monde de ses origines. Et cette peau de marbre s'étirerait parfaitement autour de chaque courbe délicate et…Tony secoua la tête et cligna des yeux sous la pluie. Ces pensées étaient bizarres, vraiment ! Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un, ok. Mais la fille potentielle de Loki ? Allez ! Il devrait penser à Pepper. Ouais, il devrait…

Il sursauta un peu quand de longs doigts s'enroulèrent doucement autour de sa main et, bien que le contact soit aussi léger qu'un battement d'aile de papillon, la firent descendre du front du dieu. Et alors ces doigts l'agrippèrent plus étroitement et menèrent sa main sur la poitrine de Loki, où ils serrèrent suffisamment fort pour que cela ne fasse pas mal. Ils disaient le « Merci » qui ne pouvait quitter les lèvres du dieu.

Tony baissa le regard sur Loki et attendit une autre réaction, mais il n'y en eut pas.

Alors il resserra sa main plus étroitement autour de celle de Loki et se pencha un peu.

« -Montre-moi, dit doucement Tony. »

Un œil vert fatigué rencontra les siens et essaya de se concentrer.

« -Qu… ? demanda Loki d'une voix rauque.

-J'aimerais que tu me montres tes gamins. J'veux dire, seulement si t'en as envie, répondit Tony. T'sais, avec ce p'tit show supra-cool avec les étincelles qu't'as fait la dernière fois ? »

Lorsque Loki baissa le regard, Tony voulut instantanément retirer ses mots. Il avait l'impression que le dieu rejetait son offre et d'une certaine façon ça le dérangeait, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Loki lâcha sa main et roula sur le dos. Il y avait de la surprise sur son visage, comme s'il ne prenait conscience de la pluie que pour la première fois maintenant. Son regard se posa sur Tony et il l'observa de haut en bas autant qu'il était possible depuis cet angle.

« -Vous devez avoir froid, dit-il doucement. »

Avant que Tony n'ait le temps de penser à mentir ou à dire _non_, Loki commença à se redresser sur ses pieds. Puis il se retourna et regarda Tony dans les yeux.

« -Venez, ce qui sonna plus comme une question qu'un ordre, et Tony força ses membres engourdis à bouger. »

Les vêtements mouillés collaient à leurs corps et firent trembler Tony involontairement. Il ne savait pas ce que préparait le dieu, à présent. S'il ferait vraiment ces images de nouveau ou s'il voulait juste qu'il soit au sec. Dans tous les cas cela lui irait, tant qu'il pouvait quitter cette plage.

**ooOoo**

Cela fit plaisir à Tony de voir que le dieu avait choisi le chemin du retour à la grotte. C'était comme s'ils l'avaient quittée il y avait une éternité.

A l'instant où ils sortirent de sous la pluie pour entrer dans la grotte d'un noir complet, ce fut comme rentrer à la maison. D'une façon très étrange.

Tony entendit Loki marcher quelque part, ses vêtements trempés faisant des claquements. Et puis une lumière bleu foncé apparut au milieu de la grotte, illuminant le visage concentré de Loki. Puis la lumière glissa de la paume du dieu sur le bois et se transforma en un feu de camp confortable.

Tony eut envie de lever les bras en l'air et de crier un _Yay ! _joyeux mais les récents événements avaient quelque peu obscurci son euphorie.

Loki s'installa quand même devant le feu et regarda pensivement Tony.

Des yeux bruns rencontrèrent du vert et essayèrent de les déchiffrer, mais sans succès.

« -Quoi ? demanda Tony, commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise.

-Puis-je vous demander une faveur ? s'exprima presque timidement Loki. »

Tony haussa un sourcil surpris à ça et acquiesça lentement.

« -Pourriez-vous me faire confiance, juste pour une minute ? demanda prudemment le dieu. »

Pourquoi il me demande ça, pensa Tony. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, le dieu _pouvait _le faire, et par la force si nécessaire. Y avait-il une signification plus profonde derrière ces mots ? Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup à perdre de toute façon. Alors Tony acquiesça de nouveau et sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

« -Rapprochez-vous s'il vous plaît, dit Loki avant d'attendre que l'humain ne se rapproche du feu à pas lents. »

Il observa minutieusement chaque partie du corps de Tony avec un regard de la plus haute concentration. Tony sentit ses battements de cœur remonter dans sa gorge et eut soudainement des difficultés à respirer de façon régulière.

« -Ne bougez pas à présent, ordonna Loki avant de fermer les yeux. »

Puis il bougea ses mains en de petites vagues gracieuses qui étaient presque hypnotiques. Jusqu'à ce qu'une chaleur soudaine ne touche la cheville de Tony et qu'il ne baisse les yeux, voyant une flamme tenter de remonter sa jambe, et qu'il ne recule son pied.

La flamme mourut instantanément et il entendit la voix épuisée de Loki dire :

« -S'il vous plaît, Stark, ayez confiance. »

Et Tony secoua la tête avant de répondre :

« -Je savais pas que t'allais me rôtir !

-Je promets que je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. A présent, si vous le voulez bien ? Cela me coûte beaucoup d'énergie, et si vous voulez vraiment que je vous montre mes enfants alors nous ferions mieux d'en finir au plus vite. S'il vous plaît ? »

Et la voix de Loki sonnait sincère et fit croire ses mots à Tony. Alors il remit son pied en place et inspira profondément avant d'acquiescer de nouveau.

Loki ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois et bougea ses mains comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. La chaleur revint et remonta lentement les jambes de Tony. C'était chaud, intensément, mais pas brûlant, comme il s'y était attendu. Et puis la chaleur jaillit plus haut et consuma l'intégralité de son corps. D'après ce que Tony pouvait voir sans bouger la tête, il était piégé dans une fine couche de flammes flottant au-dessus de sa peau et de ses vêtements, très près, mais sans toucher. Les nerfs dans sa peau picotèrent comme s'ils se réveillaient d'une longue hibernation. Et la chaleur se fit moins ardente avant de s'insinuer dans ses os à travers sa chair.

Et puis les flammes disparurent, juste comme ça.

« -Vous pouvez bouger maintenant, dit gentiment la voix de Loki. »

Tony attendit un instant de plus avant de s'exécuter cependant. A sa surprise ses vêtements étaient secs et son corps donnait l'impression d'avoir pris un long bain chaud. Quand même, la pensée de se tenir dans les flammes envoyait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale et l'adrénaline envahit son système.

« -T'aurais pu m'prévenir ! cria-t-il à moitié à Loki.

-Je vous en prie, dit Loki presque dédaigneusement avant de se lever pour se sécher lui-même. »

Regarder Loki être recouvert de cette couche de feu faisait paraître la chose tellement plus inoffensive que cela ne l'était très certainement. Et il avait tenu sa promesse de ne pas lui faire de mal. Peut-être, songea Tony, qu'il devrait essayer de se détendre un peu plus à proximité de Loki. Et peut-être qu'il devrait juste vraiment lui faire davantage confiance. Au moins un peu. Tant qu'ils étaient sur cette île. Yep, il essaierait.

C'était bon signe pour lui que Loki essaie de paraître normal de nouveau. Il savait que c'était juste un masque, mais néanmoins cela aidait beaucoup. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec Loki en tant que personne. Tony n'était juste pas habitué à consoler qui que ce soit. Habituellement il ignorerait la chose ou, mieux, prendrait la fuite et reviendrait quand cela irait mieux. Mais ici tout était différent.

Entendre Loki s'éclaircir la gorge le fit sortir de sa réflexion et il regarda le dieu qui avait pris place sur son matelas. Tony rejoignit sa place, mais fut arrêté par la voix de Loki.

« -Soyez gentil et venez vous asseoir à côté de moi. Cela rend la chose beaucoup plus facile, dit-il.

-Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance la dernière fois, répondit Tony, irrité.

-Je vais faire quelque chose d'autre parce que si je ferme les yeux durant plus d'un instant je crains de m'endormir, déclara le dieu, essayant de forcer un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Oh…fit Tony avant de secouer la tête. T'as pas à faire ça. Si t'es aussi fatigué, alors s'te plaît, dors. Ça peut attendre.

-Stark, fit Loki en inclinant sa tête sur le côté. Vous m'avez fait une faveur cette nuit et je ne laisserai pas ceci sans réponse. Alors, s'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous. »

Alors il s'assit à la droite de Loki. Le dieu rapprocha sa cape et la passa à Tony.

« -Tant que je manipule le feu, cela ne vous réchauffera pas suffisamment, alors prenez ceci, s'il vous plaît. »

Tony ne protesta pas et s'enveloppa dans le tissu doux. Cela avait l'odeur d'un monde différent, très plaisante. Et puis il se demanda ce qui était en train de se passer là maintenant. Loki l'acceptait aussi près, l'autorisant à utiliser ses vêtements, ne s'était pas moqué de lui plus d'une demi-heure et avait dit _s'il vous plaît _plusieurs fois, sans sarcasme.

Tony regarda les doigts de Loki bouger et une seconde plus tard les flammes devant lui se transformèrent en un étalon à huit pattes. Le feu ne ressemblait plus vraiment à des flammes, mais à de la glace de la couleur du feu. Il admira la texture un instant avant de se rendre compte dans les faits de ce qu'il voyait. Et alors sa mâchoire en tomba un peu.

« -Un cheval ? demanda-t-il lentement.

-J'aime votre éloquence, ricana Loki. Oui, un cheval.

-Comment c'est arrivé ?

-Par accident, plus ou moins.

-Comment…oublie ça. C'est juste que…je…eh bien, j'ai juste imaginé quelque chose…ah, quelqu'un d'autre, balbutia Tony.

-Je sais, Stark, dit Loki. »

Puis il tordit un peu ses doigts et un vieil homme majestueux apparut sur le dos du cheval.

« -Au moins Odin a-t-il trouvé Sleipnir utile et l'a gardé. De cette façon je suis en mesure de le voir aussi souvent que je le veux, dit-il avec une amertume réprimée dans ses mots. Mais je suppose que vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un comme lui, pas vrai ? »

Et avec ça le cheval et son cavalier se transformèrent en un jeune homme à l'air sinistre, aux mèches folles et à l'impassibilité de Thor.

« -Ouais, exact…un des tiens également ? répondit et demanda Tony à la fois.

-Oui. Vali, répondit Loki.

-Même mère ? »

Loki rit fort à ça durant un moment, avant de regarder Tony.

« -A peine, Stark. A peine. »

Puis il bougea ses doigts de nouveau et un autre jeune homme apparut. Il ressemblait définitivement beaucoup plus à son père.

« -Le frère de Vali ? demanda curieusement Tony, mais Loki secoua la tête.

-Non, son demi-frère. »

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Tony.

« -J'avais une image complètement fausse de toi, mon pote !

-J'avais mes raisons, Stark, déclara clairement Loki.

-Comme nous tous, rit Tony avant de redevenir sérieux. Tu peux les voir, eux aussi ?

-Plus maintenant. Après avoir pris connaissance mon héritage, ils ont décidé de m'éviter, dit solennellement Loki.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le soyez pas. »

Loki transforma rapidement les flammes en serpent et gratifia Tony d'un rictus.

« -Lui vous le connaissez déjà, n'ai-je pas raison ?

-Je suis tenté de répondre oui, fit Tony en lui rendant son sourire, bien que d'autres images apparaissaient dans son esprit. Est-il…ou est-elle vraiment aussi grand ?

-Si je vous dit qu'il est beaucoup plus grand, me croiriez-vous ? fit Loki avec un large sourire.

-Nope, répondit-il honnêtement.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Et ?

-Quoi ?

-Même mère ? »

Les deux hommes rirent à ça.

« -Non, Stark, mais les deux autres que je vais vous montrer sont les frère et sœur de Jormungandr, dit Loki, un sourire toujours aux lèvres. »

Et il regarda silencieusement l'humain former le nom avec ses lèvres durant une seconde.

Puis le serpent disparut et un loup apparut.

« -Tu t'fiches de moi ! dit Tony, incrédule. A quoi ressemblait leur mère ?

-Elle était magnifique, répondit Loki, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'image de son fils, de la nostalgie dans ses yeux.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Dans le monde de Surtr, répondit Loki avec une tristesse soudaine dans la voix.

-Ils ont l'air de savoir se débrouiller. J'ai pas raison ? demanda Tony.

-Bien sûr. Et pourtant, ils sont toujours mes enfants et ont été bannis lorsqu'ils étaient bien trop jeunes. Ils ont toujours besoin d'être guidés et de ne pas se sentir jetés à l'instar de jouets mal-aimés. Le monde dans lequel ils sont forcés de vivre à présent est cruel et froid. Tout ce qui est bon en eux mourra.

-A moins que tu ne trouves un moyen, dit Tony avant d'y réfléchir.

-A moins que je ne trouve un moyen, répéta Loki dans un presque murmure. »

Tony regarda ces yeux verts fixer le loup puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -T'as mentionné un autre de tes enfants ?

-En effet, dit Loki, sans émotion. Ma fille Hel. »

Le mot _fille _résonna dans les oreilles de Tony une moitié de lui l'avertit, parce qu'au moins la moitié des enfants de Loki avaient plus ou moins de deux jambes, et cela pourrait être la bizarrerie la moins flagrante. Son autre moitié se souvint de sa vision précédente et avait à présent hâte de voir s'il avait raison.

De longs doigts élégants dansèrent de nouveau et une femme apparut dans le feu.

« -Whoa ! s'échappa des lèvres de Tony, et ce n'était pas un son appréciateur. »

Les yeux de Loki brillèrent dangereusement.

« -Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez me dire, Stark ?

-Ah…elle est…unique en son genre, fit-il, pas sûr de savoir quoi dire avant de regarder la femme de plus près. »

Une partie d'elle était superbe et ensorcelante, mais le reste d'elle lui rappelait un cadavre.

« -Si vous continuez de boire autant comme je l'ai entendu dire, vous la rencontrerez de nouveau en personne, fit Loki avec un rictus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? demanda Tony, irrité. »

Loki donna à l'image de sa fille un sourire authentique avant qu'il ne libère les flammes et ne laisse brûler le feu de nouveau.

« -Vous le découvrirez un jour.

-Génial, marmonna Tony. »

Il regarda Loki cacher un bâillement.

« -Merci, dit-il au dieu.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour avoir partagé ça avec moi. »

Loki se contenta de lui sourire avant de lancer un regard fatigué à son matelas.

« -Je désire dormir à présent. Libre à vous de rester ici si vous ne voulez pas vous lever une nouvelle fois. »

Et avec ça il s'étira derrière l'humain.

Tony remua un peu et sentit ses muscles protester instantanément. Dormir dans le lit de Loki avait soudainement l'air des plus tentants, aussi il s'allongea à côté du dieu.

Puis il se souvint de la cape et essaya d'en sortir, de façon à ce qu'il puisse la rendre à Loki. Une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

« -Vous en avez plus besoin que moi, Stark. Ce corps mortel qui est le vôtre est si facilement affecté par le froid. Moi par contre, j'y suis habitué. »

Tony fit une grimace, mais s'enroula quand même dans le tissu doux, profitant de la chaleur qui s'étendit dans ses membres courbaturés. Si le dieu était à l'aise comme ça, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond, laissant les images que le dieu lui avait montrées vagabonder dans son esprit une nouvelle fois.

Il écouta la respiration du dieu ralentir, signalant qu'il s'endormait en cet instant même.

Tony n'était pas encore sûr de s'il devait être plus fasciné ou plus effrayé par ces créatures uniques qu'étaient les enfants de Loki. Le monde n'était-il pas mieux avec eux enfermés ? D'un autre côté ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, si Loki ne lui avait rien caché. Et est-ce qu'une prophétie pouvait-elle vraiment légitimer un tel acte ?

Il fut arraché de ses pensées par Loki qui se tourna dans son sommeil pour se blottir contre le torse de Tony, de toute évidence recherchant la chaleur d'un corps depuis longtemps nécessaire. Tony ne sut pas quoi faire en premier lieu, ne se sentant pas _si _confortable si près du dieu. Mais encore, à un certain niveau, c'était…eh bien, pas _si _désagréable. Il était trop fatigué pour protester, de toute façon. Et ça ferait de mal à personne s'il laissait le dieu dormir comme ça. Il passa prudemment un bras autour de l'épaule de Loki et se sourit à lui-même.

« -Habitué au froid, n'est-ce pas ? ...Menteur, murmura-t-il, amusé, avant de fermer lentement les yeux. »

Les doigts de Loki se refermèrent prudemment autour du tissu et un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Tony huma l'odeur de ses cheveux, laquelle lui rappela les premières neiges de l'hiver.

Quelques minutes plus tard il sombra dans le sommeil.

**ooOoo**

Tony fit un rêve merveilleux. Il y avait cette fille magnifique aux cheveux noirs soyeux lui tombant dans le dos jusqu'aux hanches. Et elle était assise sur ses cuisses, se balançant contre son entrejambe si lentement que c'était presque un supplice. Ces yeux d'un vert poison ne se détournaient jamais alors que ses mains parcouraient son torse et que les sons les plus délicieux s'échappaient de ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Et Tony la maintenant proche de sa poitrine, et pressaient ses hanches contre les siennes, essayant d'obtenir autant de friction que possible. Ses mains trouvèrent sa taille et l'attirèrent encore plus près, et ce semblait tellement bon et réel et…

…cela semblait réel.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une chevelure noire. Il sentit de la peau chaude sous ses mains. Son cerveau embrouillé essaya de trouver du sens au pourquoi ça n'allait pas soudainement. Et bien trop lentement la réalité se remit en marche et il réalisa que Loki était allongé dos à lui, pressé contre lui. Tony éloigna prudemment ses mains. Puis il se leva aussi silencieusement que possible. Loki était toujours endormi. Tony se gifla plusieurs fois pour avoir perdu le contrôle ainsi.

Il se hâta hors de la grotte en direction du bassin. Il passa la tête sous l'eau et hurla. Puis il remonta à la surface et fit les cent pas durant quelques minutes, répétant différentes versions colorées de « Merde ! » et « Putain ! » jusqu'à ce que son esprit puisse se concentrer sur des phrases complètes.

Habituellement il aurait un débat brillant avec JARVIS qui apaiserait ses nerfs et le ferait tout analyser à un niveau rationnel. Mais qu'était-il supposé faire ici ? Parler aux fougères ?

Il s'assit dans l'herbe et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Loki n'avait très probablement rien remarqué, parce que, _si _c'était le cas, Tony ne serait certainement plus en train de respirer. Il devait se dire que c'était bon signe. Mais quand même il avait balancé son érection contre les fesses de Loki et c'est un souvenir dont il ne peut pas se débarrasser facilement.

Ça allait pas sur tellement de niveaux ! Il y eut la culpabilité envers Pepper qui se mit immédiatement en marche, et puis il avait fantasmé sur sa vision de la _fille _de Loki, putain, parce que ce fait seul en disait beaucoup. Et il avait touché le Dieu de la Malice d'une façon dont il ne devrait vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment _pas, et pourquoi il dormait à côté de lui de toute façon ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Et, plus important et le plus troublant – pourquoi ça lui avait fait du bien ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et fixa le ciel. D'après la position du soleil, il était aux environs de midi.

Au bout de quelques minutes il décida d'essayer d'oublier que ceci se soit jamais passé. Devrait pas être si difficile. Et de nouveau il se mentit à lui-même.

**ooOoo**

Lorsqu'il atteignit la grotte, Loki était déjà debout en train de fixer les flammes, perdu dans ses pensées. Juste au moment où Tony ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Loki se tourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Montrez-moi où vous m'avez trouvé, commanda-t-il. »

Tony eut besoin de deux secondes pour comprendre à quoi faisait référence le dieu.

« -Bonjour à toi aussi, dit-il, souriant.

-Stark, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça.

-D'accord, rayon d'soleil, soupira-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de nouveau de la grotte. Par là. »

Quelque chose était en train de se passer, nota Tony. Est-ce que Loki était réveillé en fait ? Non, impossible, il lui aurait arraché la tête à la seconde même où il avait touché sa taille. Et pourtant le dieu agissait complètement différemment de la veille.

**ooOoo**

« -C'était là quelque part, déclara Tony.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda sévèrement Loki.

-Eh bien, habituellement le X marquerait l'endroit. Mais puisque le X était ton sang partout sur le sol et qu'il a plu toute une journée, je dirais que j'ai à deviner où c'était exactement. »

Loki roula des yeux à ça.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ici ? demanda Tony, essayant de satisfaire sa curiosité.

-Chercher le reste de mes possessions, répondit le dieu, parcourant la zone avec des pas prudents.

-Tu veux dire ton sceptre ?

-Oui.

-J'ai fouillé partout à cet endroit et j'ai pas pu le trouver, déclara Tony en se grattant l'oreille. »

Loki s'arrêta et gratifia Tony d'un regard oh-toi-pitoyable-petit-mortel-que-sais-tu-donc puis continua de chercher.

Tony lâcha un souffle indigné et s'appuya contre un arbre à proximité, regardant le dieu. Au moins maintenant il était vraiment sûr que Loki n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Ses yeux errèrent sur ces fesses qui étaient si agréables contre son…Il devait stopper ses pensées, vraiment. Il avait fantasmé sur des hommes avant, tout en touchant une femme. Mais l'inverse semblait juste…bizarre et pas bienvenu. Il s'éloigna du tronc et dit :

« -J'vais nous chercher un peu de nourriture, alors. »

Il partit sans attendre de réponse.

**ooOoo**

Il ne pensait pas être jamais fatigué de parcourir ce bout de terre. En quelque sorte il avait tout ce d'aucun avait _besoin _pour vivre. Et cela remplissait son but d'être un endroit où se concentrer et réfléchir. Malheureusement cette dernière action était quelque chose que Tony ne voulait pas vraiment faire en ce moment.

Peu importe ce qu'il essayait de trouver tout en ramassant des pommes et des cerises, ses pensées revenaient à son réveil d'aujourd'hui. Quelque chose était en train de se passer en lui, et il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce que c'était. Mais cette île semblait l'y forcer, de toute façon. Cela l'énervait comme jamais. Peut-être que c'était juste lui n'ayant absolument rien à faire. Encore.

C'était frustrant.

« -Pense à quelque chose à faire, se dit-il. Et puis arrête de réfléchir, putain ! »

**ooOoo**

Ce fut bien après le crépuscule que Loki revint à leur abri. A la surprise de Tony il tenait son sceptre dans une main et le cristal magique dans l'autre, arquant un sourcil et le gratifiant de son rictus supérieur, disant « Vous voyez ? » sans le dire à voix haute.

« -Ouais-ouais, c'est _toi _le dieu ici…fit remarquer Tony, sarcastique.

-Pourquoi ce comportement puéril ? se moqua Loki avant de se rapprocher, observant le travail de Tony. »

Il s'était trouvé quelques morceaux de bois de racine et s'était occupé à tailler un bol avec le couteau de Loki.

« -Joli travail, dit le dieu, et Tony n'était pas sûr qu'il soit honnête ou pas. »

Ce dont il _était _sûr était que Loki était bien plus lui-même de nouveau. Et il était content qu'il le soit.

« -Puis-je ? demanda le dieu en désignant le petit tas de pommes.

-Bien sûr, sers-toi, acquiesça Tony avant de le regarder prendre un des fruits puis s'asseoir à sa place. »

Il examina le crystal sous tous les angles en mangeant la pomme. Et puis ses yeux verts se relevèrent et se verrouillèrent sur ses homologues bruns. La même couleur que ces yeux dans son rêve. Loki avait-il déglingué son esprit et était-il en train de jouer avec ses pensées à présent ? Est-ce que quelque chose comme ça était dans ses capacités ? Il ne le savait pas, mais ça ressemblait à Loki. Et ça faisait putain de beaucoup plus de sens plutôt que ces pensées bizarres provenant de son propre esprit clair et net.

« -Vous voulez me dire quelque chose ? demanda le dieu.

-Quoi ? …ah, yep ! Je me demandais juste si ce cristal marchait toujours, dit Tony.

-Savez-vous _comment _ça marche ? voulut savoir Loki avec son sourire caractéristique.

-Nope, fit Tony en haussant les épaules.

-Alors comment…

-Laisse tomber ! grogna Tony. »

Loki ricana.

Le silence s'étendit entre eux, seulement dérangé par le métal grattant contre le bois et les dents mordant dans une pomme.

« -En effet, dit Loki au bout de longues minutes.

-Quoi ? demanda Tony.

-Cela marche.

-Génial. »

Puis Tony releva le regard de son travail et vit une détermination joyeuse dans les yeux de Loki.

« -Donc t'as un plan ?

-J'en ai un.

-Est-ce que ça inclut le meurtre et la destruction de masse ? »

A ça Loki rit fort.

« -Pas encore, Stark, pas encore. »

Tony se détendit un peu et s'autorisa à se sentir un peu optimiste.

« -Combien de temps ça va prendre de nous ramener depuis ici ?

-Comme je l'ai dit, autant qu'il en faudra pour que je me rétablisse, déclara le dieu avant de poser le cristal sur sa cuisse afin d'examiner le sceptre à présent. Et j'aurai à attendre jusqu'à ce que j'ai de nouveau toute ma force, car j'en aurai besoin une fois que je serai de retour.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda sceptiquement Tony.

-Cela n'est pas de votre intérêt. Mais soyez assuré qu'il ne se passera rien exigeant la prise d'action des Avengers, sourit-il, mielleux. »

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement et pour la majorité du temps en silence. Ils échangèrent quelques phrases moqueuses quelques fois, mais rien d'hostile. Pour Tony, c'était en quelque sorte comme un petit jeu entre eux. Un jeu qu'il perdait la plupart du temps, mais c'était toujours divertissant et rafraîchissant.

**ooOoo**

Il se tenait immergé jusqu'à la taille dans l'eau, regardant l'océan rencontrer le ciel de la nuit. De petites vagues le faisaient tanguer sous la force de leur danse sans fin. Il regarda autour, mais où qu'il se tournait, il ne voyait que de l'eau. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière et songea aux millions d'étoiles brillant au-dessus de lui. Il y avait un calme spécial dans l'air. Une sorte de paix à laquelle il avait l'impression d'avoir aspiré toute sa vie.

Et puis il y eut une paire de mains se glissant prudemment autour de sa taille, et des bras forts attirèrent son dos contre un torse ferme. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la sensation –et se perdant en elle alors que ces mains trouvaient leur chemin à l'intérieur de son pantalon, le touchant avec expertise et de manière ô si séductrice.

**ooOoo**

Le matin suivant Tony fut plus qu'heureux de se réveiller dans une grotte vide. Il était proche de péter un câble. Soit Loki détraquait son esprit, soit son esprit était détraqué, mais de toute façon, il était proche de taré.

Toutes ses pensées tournaient en rond autour de ce qu'il devrait faire et ne pas faire. Et plus que tout il voulait savoir ce qui se passait avec lui.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur son travail qui était de faire un second bol et deux tasses. Rien de génial, mais il pouvait garder ses mains occupées et son esprit fermé.

Ce fut jusqu'à ce que Loki revienne de quoi qu'il était en train de préparer. Il ne dit pas un mot à Tony et se contenta de s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit avant de commencer à remettre le cristal dans le sceptre en utilisant sa magie pour manipuler l'encadrement. Cela lui prit environ deux heures.

Tony utilisa ce temps pour étudier secrètement le dieu. Il devait se tester. Ses pensées revenaient à ce dernier de toute façon, aussi il avait décidé de découvrir ce qui attirait son attention exactement de manière si inexorable. Et il trouva beaucoup de choses qu'il qualifierait d'intéressantes. Mais il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus. Cela n'avait juste pas de sens, pas encore.

Soudainement il entendit Loki soupirer d'agacement et le regarda se lever et s'éloigner.

Il sourit pour lui-même. Possiblement le dieu avait des difficultés avec son travail. Pas si parfait après tout. D'une certaine manière Tony trouva cela satisfaisant.

**ooOoo**

C'était tard dans la nuit lorsque Loki revint. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas plu de tout le jour.

Tony était assis à sa place et apportait la touche finale à ses tasses. Il sourit au dieu et dit « Salut », mais le salut n'obtint pas de réponse. Cela le fit froncer les sourcils, inquiet. Quelque chose se tramait.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la main de Loki autour du manche de son sceptre. Durant une fraction de seconde les souvenirs du rêve de la nuit dernière revinrent, mais alors il vit les articulations blanchir sous la force de la poigne. Puis le sceptre tomba au sol dans un cliquetis.

Loki marcha vers lui avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Il arracha le couteau de la main de Tony et se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ses yeux verts plongèrent en lui et ses doigts minces caressèrent fermement son torse.

« -Je ne peux pas me concentrer avec vous m'observant ainsi, me regardant de haut en bas tout en m'évitant pareillement, dit Loki, sa voix chargée d'un mélange de séduction et de colère. Si vous me désirez autant, alors allez-y, prenez-moi comme vous le souhaitez ! »

Et avec ça il fit passer sa tunique par-dessus sa tête.

« -Quoi ! s'exclama Tony, très probablement deux octaves plus hautes qu'il ne le voulait.

-Ne jouez pas les imbéciles, Stark. Ne pensez pas que je ne remarquerai pas vos coups d'œil. Vous prononçant mon nom dans votre sommeil. Et ne soyez pas sous l'impression que je ne vous aurais pas remarqué vous frotter contre mon derrière hier matin. »

_Oh merde !_

Tony essaya de parler mais sa bouche bougea sans émettre le moindre son.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? murmura le dieu dans son oreille. »

Et Tony eut des difficultés à empêcher son sang de se précipiter vers le bas, et essaya de réfléchir. Réfléchis !

« -Je…Je pense que…tu interprètes mal quelques petites choses là ! força-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas. J'ai besoin de me concentrer et vous ne me laisserez pas faire. Alors je vous donne ce que vous voulez et vous pouvez me laisser tranquille. N'est-ce pas ainsi que cela marche habituellement avec vos flirts ? Pour moi c'est juste du sexe, de toute façon. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre Tony s'arracha à son état de choc et repoussa Loki de toutes ses forces, le faisant tomber sur le flanc.

« -A quel point t'es taré, Loki ! hurla-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts. »

Le dieu se contenta de rire à ça, ne prenant pas la peine de se relever. Puis il gratifia Tony d'un rictus faux, demandant :

« -Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ? »

Et tellement de réponses envahirent l'esprit de Tony…il en choisit une au hasard.

« -Comment tu peux parler comme ça ?

-Comme quoi exactement, Stark ? Eclairez-moi. »

Et le rictus devint plus amer.

Tony regarda le feu un instant, cherchant les bons mots.

« -Comme si c'était pour toi qu'un autre outil pour atteindre ton but, dit-il lentement, presque comme s'il était en train de se demander si c'était ce qu'il voulait savoir.

-Parce que ça l'est. »

A ça, Tony fut à court de mots. Qu'avait-il dû arriver à l'homme devant lui pour qu'il puisse croire quelque chose comme _ça_. Pour qu'il soit prêt à se donner à quelqu'un d'autre juste pour avoir la paix ! Etait-ce une sorte d'effet secondaire de la rencontre avec Surtr ? Très probablement pas. Ceci là, était quelque chose d'autre entièrement.

Et soudainement il n'y eût plus que le sentiment d'être profondément désolé pour Loki en lui.

« -Me donnez-vous ce regard de pitié pour une certaine raison ? Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de ça, avant. Ne me dites pas que vous étiez différent ! dit le dieu, cinglant.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Tony désespérément, de toute évidence manquant de quelque importante information.

-Demandez à mon précieux non-frère comment Sleipnir a été _engendré_, dit platement Loki. Et puisque je ne peux vous être d'aucune utilité, je préfère aller à un autre endroit pour continuer mon travail – sans être dérangé. »

Avec ça il prit sa tunique, son sceptre et sa cape, et sortit dans la nuit.

Tony resta sur son matelas et plaça une main sur sa bouche.

Ses yeux fixaient le feu sans le voir alors qu'il essayait désespérément de trouver du sens dans ce qui venait juste de se passer.

* * *

Tony et ses rêves érotiques…ça devait arriver tôt ou tard XD Et les choses se compliquent entre nos deux non-tourtereaux…mais on avance petit à petit, c'est déjà ça !

Prochain chapitre dans…je sais pas combien de temps, il est pas très long, mais encore une fois, ça se fera quand ça se fera XD

**P.S. : Je vote pour que Tony parle aux fougères !**


	7. La Tempête Intérieure

**La Tempête Intérieure**

**ooOoo**

Cela prit une éternité.

Ou la plus longue minute de sa vie.

Peut-être quelque chose entre les deux.

Sa main s'attardait toujours sur sa bouche et le feu dansait devant ses yeux. Lentement, et avec une voix qui ne semblait pas être la sienne, il parla entre ses doigts. Dit le seul mot qui se formait dans son cerveau.

_Dingue._

Et cela ne faisait aucune différence s'il voulait décrire Loki, ou la situation qui venait juste de se passer, ou ce qu'il pensait qu'il deviendrait s'il restait ici beaucoup plus longtemps.

Il se sentit en cage, entravé et soumis. Et il se sentait tellement hors de contrôle, sans qu'il n'y ait de fin.

Une pause. Une pause dans cet infernal tour de manège était ce dont il avait besoin.

Un moment le dieu est plus mort que vif, le suivant il essaie de le tuer, durant un autre ils dorment dans le même lit, et maintenant…_ça !_

Il ne voulait juste pas savoir ce qui se passerait ensuite. Il était fatigué de tout ça, fatigué de Loki, fatigué de cette putain d'île et même fatigué de lui-même.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'armure de Loki, que le dieu avait dû ramener ici en l'absence de Tony.

Il avait seulement connu Loki dans ces vêtements tout le temps avant, et l'avait vu comme un maniaque, peu importe que Thor affirme le contraire.

Mais à présent qu'il l'avait vu sans son armure, il voyait un Loki différent. C'était comme regarder un puzzle complété durant un long moment, s'imprégnant juste de l'image. Et alors vous enlevez une pièce et soudainement vous devenez conscient de centaines et de centaines de parties différentes qui s'imbriquent, dépendent l'une de l'autre et se requièrent mutuellement, et l'image totale dévoile un sens plus profond.

Et il était fatigué de la regarder.

Avec les dernières branches du tas il nourrit le feu et s'allongea sur le flanc pour regarder les flammes. Il était des plus certain qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil cette nuit, mais il essaierait de se reposer pour le moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était loin dans ses rêves.

**ooOoo**

Il se réveilla, se sentant vide et sans force. Sa seule façon de supporter la journée était de passer en autopilote. Loki n'était nulle part en vue et cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il alla au bassin, profita du soleil sur sa peau, grilla un peu de nourriture, continua d'entretenir le feu, examina son armure de nouveau, réussit à se raser avec le couteau, parce que ça commençait vraiment à l'agacer, récolta davantage de bois, grilla plus de nourriture et alla se coucher de nouveau.

Le jour suivant se passa de la même manière.

Ainsi que le suivant, seulement cette fois il plut quelques fois.

Lors du quatrième jour Tony était plus ou moins de nouveau lui-même et reprit le contrôle des choses. Il pouvait bloquer toutes ces pensées troublantes la majorité du temps et son sommeil était dénué de rêves, ou il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. De toute façon il était heureux que cela soit ainsi, car cela lui donnait le sentiment qu'une malédiction était enfin brisée.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison finalement, et Loki _avait _vraiment joué avec son esprit.

Après tout, cela faisait sens.

Ce qui commença à le travailler fut le fait qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun signe du dieu. Il ne s'était pas montré une seule fois, ni même ne l'avait vu lors de l'une de ses expéditions autour de l'île.

Une petite partie de lui craignait qu'il soit parti sans l'emmener avec lui, mais alors il s'était convaincu que Loki ne le laisserait jamais sur son île bien-aimée s'il le pouvait. Et qu'il ne laisserait pas son armure derrière de toute façon.

Et pourtant il se demandait ce que le dieu était en train de faire en ce moment, parce qu'il savait ce que _lui-même _était en train de faire en ce moment, ce qui n'était rien, vraiment. Et ça commençait à l'ennuyer et à le torturer.

Il se surprit deux fois à souhaiter discuter avec le dieu et eut envie de se hurler dessus à l'instant même où ça lui arrivait.

Tout ceci n'était tellement pas lui. Tellement _pas _Tony Stark ! Tony Stark dans la vie sauvage ! _Allez _! Il ne put s'empêcher de rire des circonstances, parce que c'était tout ce qui lui restait à faire. Et il s'acheminait lentement vers la folie.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit de fortune, regardant le ciel aux couleurs du crépuscule. Il tapota distraitement ses doigts sur son réacteur Ark, laissant le cliquetis vibrer dans sa poitrine. Et durant une fraction de seconde il sentit ces mains sur lui de nouveau, bloquant immédiatement les pensées en question. Ses mains retombèrent dans son giron.

Il n'était plus sûr de combien de temps il pourrait continuer ainsi.

**ooOoo**

Il se rallongea sur son lit, se sentant confortable et laissant la chaleur envahir son corps. Il fixa le plafond et regarda la lumière jouer avec les ombres. Quelque chose lui manquait.

Se concentrant sur ce que cela pourrait être, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun son. Ne devrait-il pas entendre le feu craquer ? Ou le vent jouant dans les arbres ? Peut-être qu'il n'y en avait pas. Mais quand même, le feu… ?

Lorsqu'il essaya de bouger la tête sur le côté pour voir ce qu'il se passait il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger du tout. Il sentait toujours ses membres, mais ils ne lui obéissaient pas. Son pouls pulsait dans ses oreilles, étant le seul son à présent.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il pouvait sentir sa présence. Ça devait être lui.

Et alors il se tint au-dessus de lui, le regardant comme un prédateur. Il était engoncé dans son armure complète, le sceptre à la main, ayant tout l'air du prince qu'il était.

Ces yeux perçants possédaient une nuance de vert que Tony n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il voulait lui crier dessus, lui dire de le libérer, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa voix.

C'était comme s'il était enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même.

La pointe du sceptre bougea sur la joue de Tony, la traçant doucement.

« -Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, dit la voix angélique. »

Tony se débattit intérieurement contre son état paralysé, mais sans succès.

La pointe glaciale parcourut son cou et traversa son torse, là où son cœur tambourinait sans merci.

« -Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, répéta la voix bien trop calme pour la situation. »

Et le prince s'agenouilla élégamment à côté de lui et posa le sceptre sur le côté d'une main avant d'épouser le visage de Tony de l'autre.

Le contact était incroyablement doux et énormément tendre, et exactement à cause de ça, si terrifiant et dangereux.

« -Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, dit-il encore, cette fois avec un sourire tordu. »

Tony voulait détourner le regard, fuir, hurler. Mais ces yeux le capturaient, lui et son existence toute entière.

Une longue jambe passa au-dessus de son torse et le prince se mit à califourchon sur lui sans peser le moindre poids.

La main, qui s'attardait sur sa joue, passa lentement et précautionneusement dans ses cheveux avant d'épouser son crâne. Le corps mince se pencha et ces yeux verts sortirent de sa vision, puis des mèches noires de cheveux de velours effleurèrent son visage pendant que des lèvres douces bougeaient contre le lobe de son oreille.

« -Dites-moi ce que vous _voulez_, murmurèrent-elles. »

Et alors ces yeux furent là de nouveau et le regardèrent avec désir et affection, de longs cils noirs encadrant ces lacs infinis.

Le visage du prince se rapprocha du sien, tellement plus près, le touchant presque.

Presque.

Ces yeux se fermèrent et ces lèvres ne furent que fantômes au-dessus des siennes, ne le touchant pas encore.

« -Dis-moi, soufflèrent-elles aussi légèrement qu'une plume. Ce que tu _veux…_, et les yeux se rouvrirent, regardant droit dans son âme. …Anthony. »

Tony ouvrit les yeux.

Il fixa le plafond.

Il regarda la lumière du feu jouer avec les ombres.

Il se redressa brusquement et regarda autour de lui, la panique lui serrant la poitrine. Il pouvait bouger de nouveau. La grotte était vide si ce n'était pour lui. De la sueur perlait de son front et il essaya de rassembler ses pensées et sentit soudainement ses paupières lourdes de sommeil.

Encore un rêve.

Il jura dans sa barbe.

Et puis il y eut du soulagement.

Et après ça du déni.

Il était dur. Dur comme il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie.

Et c'est juste que cela ne se pouvait pas. Cela ne se pouvait pas.

Cela ne se pouvait pas !

**ooOoo**

Cela lui prit des heures pour trouver le sommeil après ça, juste pour en être arraché par un bruit assourdissant.

Il ne pouvait rien voir dehors dans les ténèbres, mais le bruit continua le reste de la nuit. Apparemment cela venait de loin et cela ne semblait pas se rapprocher. Cela le fit quand même prendre le couteau en main et s'asseoir près du feu jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Puis le bruit s'affaiblit et la brise légère à l'extérieur se transforma lentement en un vent de tempête qui sonnait comme une meute de loups hurlants quelque part à proximité.

Les arbres pliaient sous le vent et craquaient dangereusement. Les nuages se pourchassaient, fusionnaient et se séparaient aléatoirement.

Et au-dessus de ça Tony pouvait entendre les vagues de l'océan marteler les rochers tranchants en bas sur la plage.

Il jeta un œil à son lit et pensa à attendre ici jusqu'à ce que la tempête soit terminée, mais il ne pouvait juste pas. Pas après _ce _rêve. Le lit de Loki n'était pas non plus un meilleur choix.

Puisqu'il ne semblait pas qu'il allait pleuvoir de sitôt, il décida de trouver d'où provenait le bruit. Parce que, oui, il pouvait de nouveau faire face à une créature d'un autre monde et très certainement perdre la vie ce faisant, mais dans cette putain de grotte il perdrait _sûrement _la raison. Et il ne savait pas lequel des deux était pire.

**ooOoo**

Il décida d'avoir le vent en plein visage. De cette façon il était en mesure de sentir le soufre ou n'importe quelle odeur provenant de quelque part. Et cette fois il battrait en retraite à l'instant même où il sentirait le moindre danger, se promit-il.

Puis une autre pensée le heurta. Et si quelqu'un avait attaqué Loki ? Et si ce quelqu'un avait gagné ? Alors il serait coincé ici pour toujours ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé des heures plus tôt ! Et quoi ? Être allé aider ? Avec quoi ? Un couteau ? Tony rit de lui-même.

Tout ceci était la faute de Loki ! Et il était prêt à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

**ooOoo**

Environ une demi-heure plus tard il était sûr d'avoir trouvé la source du bruit assourdissant. Au moins n'avait-il pas la moindre idée de comment ceci aurait pu se passer silencieusement.

Il y avait des arbres effondrés aux alentours. Des centaines d'arbres. Arrachés du sol, les racines montrant à présent toutes les directions.

La plupart d'entre eux étaient brûlés par endroits, quelques-uns étaient brisés ou même fendus. Cet endroit était ravagé.

Et au milieu de ce chaos se tenait un unique arbre. Un érable possiblement. Majestueux et intact.

Le vent soufflait encore plus fort ici et passa au travers des branches éparpillées, soulevant de la poussière.

« -Bord…el, qu'est-ce que…murmura Tony contre son gré.

-Cessez d'utiliser le nom de ma fille pour une telle fin ! intervint une voix familière depuis quelque part à travers le vent. »

Il plissa les yeux et regarda autour. Où était ce fils de pute ?

Y avait-il une silhouette sombre dans cet arbre ? Il regarda de plus près et, oui, il capta une bribe du dieu appuyé nonchalamment contre le tronc supérieur, les jambes croisées sur une grosse branche.

Tony réfléchit durant quelques secondes pour savoir s'il devrait partir de nouveau, ou découvrir ce qui se passait et opta pour ce dernier choix.

Il escalada prudemment les troncs éparpillés et s'arrêta à ce qu'il estima être une bonne distance du Dieu de la Malice.

Levant de nouveau les yeux, il remarqua quelques entailles sur le visage et les mains du dieu. Son regard errait sur quelque chose dans le lointain.

« -Loki ! Qu'est-ce que t'as _fait _! dut-il demander.

-Un peu de réflexion, vint la réponse indifférente. »

Tony regarda autour d'eux, détaillant le spectacle de nouveau. Depuis ici l'intégralité de l'endroit avait l'air encore plus dévasté.

« -Des pensées troublantes, je suppose ?

-Des plus pénibles, acquiesça Loki.

-Alors t'as décidé de redécorer afin de te distraire ? »

Il avait finalement toute l'attention du dieu, qui à présent tourna la tête et le gratifia d'un large sourire.

« -Vous aimez ?

-Nah…j'suis plus du genre clean et stylé, fit Tony en haussant les épaules, essayant de paraître nonchalant.

-Cependant vos vêtements me content une autre histoire. »

Et il y avait de nouveau ce regard condescendant.

« -Ah, la ferme, dit Tony.

-Nul besoin de m'insulter de nouveau, Stark, répondit Loki alors que ses mains s'effleuraient et que les entailles disparaissaient lentement.

-Sinon tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça ? souffla Tony.

-Faire quoi ?

-Gaspiller ta magie. Je veux vraiment rentrer, dit-il avant de désigner les alentours d'un geste vague.

-Vous savez que vous sonnez comme un bébé pleurnichard, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua le dieu, un rictus aux lèvres. »

Tony roula des yeux, agacé. Cela ne le menait nulle part. Le dieu commençait à jouer avec lui de nouveau et il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il ne le laisserait pas prendre le contrôle. Pas après cette nuit. Pas après ce rêve. Et juste pas du tout…parce que !

« -Tu veux m'dire pourquoi tu t'es fait du mal ? On s'sent un peu à la limite aujourd'hui ? »

Et il se demanda silencieusement s'il y avait plus de vérité là-dedans qu'il voulait en signifier au départ.

« -Se sentir quoi ? »

Le dieu avait l'air véritablement irrité.

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Oublie que j'ai dit ça. »

Le vent hurlait de plus en plus fort de minute en minute, rendant plus difficile le fait de se comprendre. Aussi au même instant où Tony se rapprocha, Loki se laissa tomber de l'arbre.

A présent à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, gênés.

Jusqu'à ce que Loki brise le silence.

« -Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici, Stark ?

-Je voulais découvrir ce qui m'a tenu éveillé durant une bonne partie de la nuit dernière, répondit-il, et bien qu'il faisait en premier lieu référence à l'énorme bruit, il lut entre ses propres lignes.

-Cela devait être moi, très certainement, dit Loki, l'extrémité de ses lèvres se retroussant.

-Si seulement tu savais…marmonna Tony dans sa barbe avant d'écarquiller les yeux, choqué. »

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça à voix haute.

Le dieu inclina la tête, demandant :

« -Quoi ?

-Rien, répondit hâtivement Tony. T'f'rais mieux d'me dire pourquoi tu saignes encore ! »

Loki haussa un sourcil et plissa un peu des yeux.

« -Que devrais-je savoir exactement ? »

Tony se contenta de secouer la tête à ça, comme pour dire non, et regarda le visage entaillé du dieu.

« -T'as pas assez souffert ces derniers jours ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe dans ta tête ! »

Loki inhala profondément, laissant l'air sortir aussi lentement que possible comme pour se calmer.

« -Très bien, Stark. Une offre. D'abord vous répondez à ma question et ensuite… »

Il désigna le chaos autour d'eux.

« -…je vous expliquerai ceci. »

Tony savait qu'il n'y avait seulement qu'une petite chance pour que le dieu tienne parole, mais il n'avait pas d'autres options. Et ce n'était pas comme si il disait complètement la vérité lui-même.

« -'kay, acquiesça-t-il avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Je pensais à toi la nuit dernière. »

Un sourire diabolique s'étira sur le visage de Loki.

« -Vraiment ? »

Tony roula des yeux.

« -Pas _ce _genre de pensées, espèce de pervers ! »

Il espérait vraiment que le dieu le croirait.

« -Je comprends juste pas ce qui s'est passé dans ton esprit tordu quand tu t'as grimpé sur moi comme une pute. Pas des plus distingué pour un membre royal. »

Ça sortit plus agressif qu'il ne le voulait et il put voir une lueur de douleur apparaître dans les yeux du dieu. En un battement de cil ce fut parti.

Loki se contenta d'acquiescer deux fois avant de parler d'une voix calme.

« -Je suis désolé d'avoir maintenu vos pensées occupées ainsi. Je promets que cela ne se reproduira plus. »

A ça Tony secoua la tête, confus.

« -C'est _tout _ce que t'as à dire à ça ? Pas d'explication sur le _pourquoi _?

-Et vous ennuyer davantage avec ? Non, je pense que c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, dit-il platement. »

Tony haussa les épaules, laissant tomber le sujet, pour le moment du moins. Puis il déplaça son poids sur son autre jambe, disant :

« -Ok, toi maintenant. Je suis toute ouïe ! »

A sa surprise le dieu répondit en effet.

« -Je travaillais sur un sort spécifique et c'est un peu parti à vau-l'eau, dit-il aussi nonchalamment que quelqu'un en train d'expliquer qu'il avait dû acheter un type de soda différent parce que celui qu'il voulait était en rupture de stock.

-Ça c'est _un peu parti à vau-l'eau _pour toi ? demanda Tony, sceptique. »

D'un autre côté, il savait ce dont Loki était capable. Quand même, la zone avait tout l'air du résultat d'une guerre civile, menée par un seul homme. Et cet homme ne faisait que s'entraîner.

« -Dans les faits c'est le cas.

-Et que tu te sois fait mal est commun, aussi ? fit Tony, des rides incrédules se creusant sur son front.

-Cela ne me dérange pas, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, dit Loki sans émotion tout en fermant inconsciemment les yeux durant une seconde pour se concentrer et guérir son visage également.

-Comment ça peut ne _pas _te déranger !

-J'accepte de me faire mal. Parce qu'au final c'est tout ce que j'obtiens. Et puisque je ne peux pas changer cela, je peux changer mon attitude. A présent ôtez cet air renfrogné de votre expression, je vous prie.

-Pas tant que t'auras pas enlevé ton masque, lâcha Tony.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Est-ce que tu t'écoutes au moins ? fit Tony en passant ses paumes sur son visage. Je veux dire, sérieusement, tu veux _vraiment _que je croie _ça _? Est-ce que tu te croies toi-même ? Parce que j't'ai vu blessé et ça avait l'air de te déranger, et pas qu'un peu ! »

Loki força un sourire qui essaya seulement d'avoir l'air réel mais dit quelque chose d'entièrement différent.

« -Je suis sérieux. Je suis le Dieu de la Malice, le Dieu de la Tromperie, le Dieu du Feu ! Ne pensez-vous pas que cela fait partie de mon soi-disant destin ? Je suis né dans ce rôle et je le remplis du mieux que je peux. Parce que _c'est _ma vie. C'est ce que je _suis _!

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que t'es ok avec ta place dans la vie, commanda Tony, en quelque sorte galvanisé par son désir de comprendre la personne devant lui.

-Je le suis, dit Loki, le vert fixant le brun.

-Menteur, lâcha Tony, n'étant pas le moins du monde satisfait de la réponse.

-Que voulez-vous entendre de moi ? demanda le dieu, semblant agacé.

-La vérité !

-Je viens de vous la dire.

-Menteur !

-Stark, c'est ridicule, dit Loki, plus fort cette fois, avant de faire un pas en arrière.

-Te mentir à toi-même l'est ! répliqua Tony, lisant ce langage corporel comme un signe clair d'auto-défense.

-Vous le faites plus que moi ! »

Les yeux verts se plissèrent dangereusement.

« -Tu trouves pas ça ridicule ? demanda moqueusement Tony, ne voulant pas arrêter là.

-Non ! Je dis que je ne mens pas à moi-même !

-Menteur ! dit de nouveau l'humain.

-ARRETEZ DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! hurla le dieu, et durant un court instant Tony pensa voir des flammes au bout de ses doigts. »

Tony se mordit la langue et se contenta de soutenir son regard.

Loki ferma les yeux durant un instant puis les rouvrit, faisant deux pas en direction de l'autre homme.

« -Je ne sais pas à propos de quoi est tout ceci. Cela ne fait aucun sens pour moi, alors, s'il vous plaît, soyez gentil et arrêtez. »

Et Tony en avait envie, mais alors il y eut cette unique pensée.

« -Si tu penses que tout ça n'a pas de sens, alors laisse-moi te poser une dernière question.

-Qui est ? se força à dire le dieu.

-Tu aurais pu partir tout le temps. Au lieu de ça t'es resté et m'as écouté. Donc qui t'essaies de convaincre ici maintenant ? Moi ? Ou toi-même ? »

A cela, Loki se contenta de le regarder avec la bouche légèrement ouverte, comme prêt à dire quelque chose. Et alors Tony put voir la colère dans les yeux du dieu battre en retraite et être remplacée par une forme de stupéfaction. Il sembla vraiment réfléchir à la question. Lentement son regard se baissa, essayant de se concentrer sur quelque chose plusieurs fois lors de sa déchéance, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Et alors il scruta le sol, y cherchant la réponse.

Sachant que troubler Loki n'était jamais une bonne idée, Tony décida d'intervenir.

« -Tu sais quoi ? J'veux pas qu'tu répondes à ça. Pas à moi du moins. C'est pas mes affaires. »

Et avec ça il fit un pas en direction du dieu et lui tapota l'épaule.

« -Ça t'va ? »

Loki fixa le sol durant un moment, le regard dans le vague, comme s'il n'écoutait pas. Puis il releva soudainement le regard, acquiesçant en signe d'assentiment.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu penses de faire un marché, sourit Tony.

-Quel genre de marché ?

-Plus de mensonges aujourd'hui.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé accomplir ?

-Vois-le comme une sorte de jeu, dit Tony, encourageant. Tu deviens autodestructeur, je m'ennuie, on pourrait tous les deux avoir besoin d'un peu de divertissement pour améliorer l'ambiance. Sérieusement, tout ce _réfléchir et se concentrer _est pas sain si t'essaies pas de t'amuser de temps en temps. Et puisque y'a que toi et moi ici et que j'nous imagine pas jouer à cache-cache, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur et de plus inoffensif que j'peux trouver pour commencer.

-Je ne joue pas, Stark, déclara dédaigneusement Loki.

-Pourquoi ? Trop vieux pour ça ? Ou t'as peur de révéler quelque chose que j'pourrais utiliser contre toi ? »

**ooOoo**

Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi Loki avait cédé et accepté.

Pas de mensonges.

Puis Tony remarqua que cette idée n'était probablement pas du tout maline, parce que le dieu pouvait l'utiliser facilement contre lui. Ah, et puis merde avec ça.

Loki insista pour rester où ils étaient, expliquant qu'il aimait être dehors en pleine tempête. Et qu'il voulait nettoyer son bordel plus tard. Bien que Tony n'ait aucune idée de comment le dieu voulait accomplir ça. Mais cela ne devrait pas être son problème.

Alors ils s'assirent et parlèrent. Prudemment au début, se testant l'un l'autre.

Puis ils tombèrent dans une discussion rafraîchissante magie versus science, tous deux s'ouvrant l'un à l'autre sans s'en rendre compte.

En quelque sorte ils finirent par parler famille, n'étant pas d'accord sur quelques points, mais ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient beaucoup en commun.

Et Tony ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que Loki lui disait la vérité à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas si le dieu jouait le jeu ou jouait avec lui. Alors il apprécia le moment et espéra ne pas être déçu.

En ce moment même, Tony était assis le dos contre le tronc de l'érable. Loki était nonchalamment allongé sur le dos, sur sa cape étendue, dans une position qui lui donnait l'air de s'être juste réveillé. Le vent violent jouait avec ses cheveux et le tissu vert sous lui.

Tony se demanda s'il pouvait oser une question plus personnelle. Il décida d'essayer.

« -Tu vois vraiment le sexe comme un instrument pour obtenir ce que tu veux ?

-Honnêtement ? »

Tony lui lança son regard tu-connais-la-réponse.

« -Oui.

-Mais c'est pas tout ce que t'y vois, pas vrai ?

-Il y eut un temps où je pouvais me connecter avec…ce que vous appelleriez très probablement de la romance. Mais plus maintenant. »

Sa voix sonnait comme s'il était en train de se souvenir de quelque chose datant d'il y a longtemps.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Tony.

-J'ai appris que ces sentiments ne me mènent à rien de bien.

-Est-ce que tu manques pas quelque chose comme ça ?

-Quoi maintenant, Stark ? Est-ce que vous entre tout autre voulez faire un discours sur ce qui devrait être et ne le devrait pas ? fit le dieu avec un large sourire.

-J'me demande juste, c'est tout, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à une de mes questions, Stark. Comment cela se fait-il que vous insistiez autant sur ce sujet ? »

Et il le regarda avec une certaine détermination qui rendit Tony nerveux.

« -J'essaie juste de te comprendre, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment qu'il y a plus que cela ? »

Le dieu s'étira et étendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait l'air quelque peu vulnérable, songea Tony. Et tentant.

« -Définitivement pas ! dit-il un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

-Qui essayez-vous de convaincre à présent ? Moi ou vous-même ? fit Loki avec un large sourire.

-Toi, répondit Tony, et il sut que son langage corporel l'avait déjà trahi, parce qu'il le vit dans les yeux de Loki. »

Il vit qu'il savait.

« -Tss tss. Pas de mensonges, Stark. N'étaient-ce pas là vos conditions ? Ne commencez pas à jouer contre les règles, taquina le dieu. »

Tout ce que Tony voulait à présent était partir. Mais il savait qu'il ne ferait que tourner en rond tant qu'il était coincé ici. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à la confrontation avec une partie de lui qu'il ne voulait pas apprendre à connaître. Parce que Loki avait trouvé un point faible.

« -Ok. Toi _et _moi-même…soupira-t-il.

-Pourquoi vous-même ? demanda Loki, ayant un léger rictus.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Et encore vous mentez. Ce n'est pas juste, Stark. Mais je suis généreux et vais vous faire part de mon point de vue. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est dire si j'ai juste ou pas. »

Et Tony sentit son visage se réchauffer et son cœur battre plus vite, craignant que quelque chose soit sur le point d'être révélé, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait jamais, jamais de sa vie être vu.

« -Je suppose que j'avais raison cette nuit, à propos de vous. »

Tony savait que s'il était honnête il devrait acquiescer, mais son corps n'était pas prêt à bouger.

« -Mais vous voulez que je ressente…quoi que vous voulez que je ressente. Très probablement parce que vous voulez être désiré, aussi, parce que tout le reste égratignerait votre ego. »

Et toujours le dieu était allongé là comme si rien d'important n'était en train de se passer, un mélange de rictus et de sourire aux lèvres.

« -Ca égratignerait pas mon…et je veux pas que tu ressentes quoi que ce soit pour _moi _! Je m'inquiète pour _toi _! »

Il retrouva enfin sa voix.

« -Je vais bien ainsi. Et pourtant je pense toujours que vous ne pourriez le supporter, si vous n'arriviez pas à me faire avoir _envie _de vous, dit Loki. »

Et Tony ne put résister à l'impulsion.

« -Je parie que je pourrais, défia-t-il.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous le découvrir ? dit Loki avec une voix des plus séductrices. »

Soudainement Tony comprit ce qui se passait. Ils étaient piégés dans leurs egos. Insistant et attendant que l'autre n'abandonne. Juste un peu plus et puis encore un tout petit peu.

Il pouvait se voir en train de faire une autre erreur dans sa vie.

* * *

Laisse tomber, Tony, t'as été foutu à l'instant même où tu t'es retrouvé sur cette île avec Loki XD Et la rationalisation ça a jamais vraiment été ton truc alors bon…

Et Loki est super-fort en déforestation intensive. J'dis juste ça comme ça.

Ah oui, et on prépare les perfs et les défibrillateurs pour le prochain chapitre ! 8D


	8. Perds-toi dans le Jeu

**Perds-Toi dans le Jeu**

**ooOoo**

« -T'oublies un fait important, mon pote, dit Tony avec un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

-Vraiment ? demanda le dieu, amusé.

-Yep. »

Et il sentit son sourire devenir doucement honnête.

« -Y'a toujours le fait que j'veuille tout simplement pas de toi.

-Ouch ! fit Loki, moqueur et faussement blessé avant de se tourner sur le flanc, faisant face à l'humain. Eh bien, à présent, dites-moi si nous sommes toujours en train de jouer à votre jeu.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous continuez de dire ce qui n'est pas vrai. Je pouvais littéralement _sentir _votre désir ce matin-là, fit le dieu avec un rictus. »

Tony roula des yeux d'agacement.

« -J'ai fait un putain de rêve ! »

Merde, c'était pas bien sorti.

Le rictus de Loki s'agrandit.

« -Je le sais déjà, Stark. Votre corps a fait une déclaration très claire.

-J'ai pas rêvé de toi, grogna-t-il. Et on _est _toujours en train de jouer.

-De qui avez-vous rêvé ? demanda le dieu, étant sérieusement intéressé.

-Une femme.

-Intéressant, déclara Loki. Pas _votre _femme, donc. »

Tony avait envie d'effacer ce maudit rictus du visage de l'autre.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'était pas Pepper ?

-Vous n'auriez pas dit _une _femme, fut la réponse amusée.

-Pourquoi t'as pas dit quelque chose quand j't'ai réveillé de cette manière ? »

Il voulait un peu changer le sujet, parce que ça prenait la direction de quelque chose qu'il aimait encore moins que toute cette situation. Mais il était en effet curieux de la réponse maintenant.

« -J'étais occupé à m'enorgueillir de vous causer une réaction aussi sympathique. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que je n'étais pas la source de votre plaisir, ricana Loki.

-Tu te penses vraiment _siiiii_ irrésistible, n'est-ce pas ? fit Tony avec un grand sourire.

-Je sais que je le suis, dit le dieu en souriant. »

A ça il lâcha un rire bref.

« -L'ego de qui est sur le point se faire égratigner maintenant ?

-Vous voulez que je vous le prouve ? demanda Loki en haussant un sourcil. »

Tony pouvait sentir ces yeux emplis de défi sur lui, attendant qu'il tombe dans le piège. Et il se sentit acculé. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait à présent montrerait que Loki avait raison tout ce temps. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas autant que le dieu ait raison, non, mais il voulait se jouer de lui-même un moment encore. Il voulait croire que Pepper était la seule qu'il voulait. Qu'il ne céderait plus si facilement à quelque chose d'aussi bas que le désir. Qu'il avait développé une sorte de self-control. Qu'il avait changé.

Mais le piège était déjà parfaitement tendu.

« -Essaie de ton mieux. Mais fais pas une dépression après, fit Tony en haussant les épaules. »

Il espérait quand même que le dieu ne faisait que plaisanter et n'irait dans les faits pas aussi loin. D'un autre côté il l'avait déjà vu dépasser cette limite avant. Qu'étaient les motivations du dieu de toute façon ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Etait-ce un genre de jeu de pouvoir ? Si oui, pourquoi avait-il choisi quelque chose de si intime ? Pour humilier Tony par la suite ? Serait-il aussi fourbe ? Ou y avait-il quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas encore voir ?

Oh, il était tellement foutu !

Des mèches de cheveux noirs dansèrent sur le visage du dieu, alors que les orbes verts absorbaient lentement le moindre détail de l'humain devant lui. Tony regarda Loki s'humecter les lèvres distraitement et se sentit affecté juste par ça. Les secondes s'étirèrent et c'était déjà comme de la torture pour lui. Une partie de lui avait envie de hurler « Ok, t'as gagné ! Maintenant laisse tomber. » Mais cela ne sortit pas de sa bouche. Au lieu de ça il resta juste assis là à regarder, attendant que davantage se passe.

D'un mouvement fluide, Loki fut sur ses pieds, bougeant comme une ombre. Parfaitement dangereux.

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus. Tony avait envie de s'arracher à son regard, mais ne pouvait pas. Trop profonds étaient ces lacs vert poison et il avait déjà commencé à s'y noyer. Encore plus lorsque Loki s'agenouilla au-dessus de ses cuisses, se mettant prudemment à califourchon sur lui.

« -On est déjà passés par là, dit Tony aussi indifféremment que possible, soutenant le regard.

-J'en suis conscient. Voulez-vous me repousser de nouveau ? dit le dieu d'un ton taquin. »

Ces yeux étaient paralysants.

« -Je veux que tu te relèves tout seul.

-Mais cela serait dommage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Loki souleva une main et commença à jouer avec les cheveux juste derrière l'oreille de Tony, brisant leur échange de regard pour regarder bouger ses propres doigts.

Un putain de contact si simple et le corps de Tony réagissait officiellement à présent. Il était heureux qu'il y ait encore une petite distance entre leurs hanches.

« -Vous savez, dit Loki pensivement. Je ne vous mordrai pas si vous me touchez, et ses yeux revinrent à ceux de Tony. A moins que vous n'en ayez envie. »

Et de nouveau le rictus.

« -Est-ce là ce que vous souhaitez secrètement que je fasse ? »

La main laissa les cheveux de Tony et ses ongles grattèrent le long de son cou, joueurs.

« -Voulez-vous que je vous marque ? »

Et son autre main caressa gentiment son torse, ne touchant pas une fois le réacteur Ark.

« -Voulez-vous que je revendique votre corps, Stark ? Vous faire mien ? »

Ces mains glissèrent plus bas sur son corps et Tony eut envie de s'arquer sous le contact durant une seconde. Cette pensée seule le terrifia à mort. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir un autre homme en lui et préférerait mourir plutôt que Loki l'obtienne. Alors pourquoi ce contact ressemblait à une promesse de paradis ?

Des doigts élégants s'enroulèrent autour de son élastique et Loki se pencha plus près pour mordiller le lobe de Tony, faisant l'humain rouler des yeux sous la sensation érotique tant qu'il n'était pas observé durant un instant.

Et puis cette maudite langue talentueuse lui lécha le bord de l'oreille, lui coupant presque le souffle. Presque !

« -Mais cela ne vous irait pas, Anthony Stark, fit un murmure tentateur si doucement qu'il avait du mal à l'entendre au-dessus du vent vif. »

Et pourtant, il résonnait dans son cerveau comme s'il était la seule chose existante au monde.

« -Vous êtes un homme qui _prend_, n'ai-je pas raison ? »

Et les doigts laissèrent son pantalon pour remonter de nouveau lentement, le mettant au supplice.

« -Vous voulez _utiliser _à votre guise, vous voulez _posséder_, murmura-t-il dans l'autre oreille de Tony. N'est-ce pas là votre véritable nature ? »

Tony déglutit difficilement. Il devait avouer que Loki avait raison.

C'était ce à quoi il était habitué depuis toutes ces années à être un milliardaire. Tony Stark veut, Tony Stark obtient. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour réfléchir à ses désirs, pour les remettre en question. D'attendre pour quoi que ce soit. Il le prenait juste.

« -Pourquoi vous retenez-vous davantage ? »

Les yeux verts revinrent dans son champ de vision et étincelèrent à travers un rideau de cheveux ondulant.

« -Nous garderons ce secret…, souffla-t-il sur les lèvres de Tony, si proche, et pourtant suffisamment loin pour ne pas les toucher. …entre vous et moi. »

Et avec ça, il ondula des hanches contre celles de l'humain une fois.

« -Tout ce que vous avez à faire est tendre la main et prendre ce que vous voulez. »

Ceci étant dit, Loki enleva sa tunique d'un seul mouvement. Ses mots firent écho dans la tête de Tony alors que ses yeux vagabondèrent sur le torse parfait sans gêne. _Ça _c'était le fruit défendu.

Et soudainement il réalisa qu'il avait la possibilité de coucher avec un dieu ! C'était comme un trophée qui n'attendait que lui pour être pris. Tout ce qui le retenait encore étaient ses doutes en train de s'effacer.

Tout son corps lui hurla d'enfin prendre ce cadeau, de céder à la tentation. Cela serait tellement putain de facile !

Il ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voix rauque

« -J'peux pas…C'est dingue, Loki… tellement putain de dingue…j'peux pas…je veux…tellement dingue, j'peux pas… »

Un doigt élégant se posa sur ses lèvres pour le réduire au silence. Et il pressa légèrement ses lèvres contre en retour.

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus durant cette même seconde.

Tony avait décidé.

Les yeux verts donnèrent leur permission tacite.

C'était comme s'il était enfin en mesure de s'arracher aux cordes qui l'immobilisaient quand Tony enroula ses bras autour du dieu, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos. Il l'attira hâtivement contre son corps et déplaça ses jambes sous lui. Les mains de Loki, piégées entre eux, agrippèrent le col de l'humain.

Et Tony s'éloigna de l'arbre et s'allongea sur la cape, piégeant Loki sous lui. Immédiatement le dieu s'arqua contre lui, recherchant une friction dont il était depuis longtemps avide, les faisant tous deux gémir à l'unisson.

Les mains de Loki tirèrent sur le t-shirt de Tony et lui en retour essaya de se débarrasser du pantalon du dieu, enlevant le pagne avec.

Et alors ils furent pressés l'un contre l'autre de nouveau, Tony embrassant, léchant, mordant le cou de Loki, faisant le dieu étirer la tête en arrière en complète soumission. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était de baiser le dieu jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Rien à foutre des préliminaires. Il humidifia ses doigts avec sa propre salive et les amena contre l'orifice de Loki.

Il savait qu'il devrait caresser davantage, faire quelques compliments, n'importe quoi qui n'était pas aussi direct et cru. Mais c'était leur jeu d'honnêteté, n'est-ce pas ? Et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il voulait attendre.

Il glissa son doigt à l'intérieur, pénétrant le canal étroit et faisant Loki haleter de plaisir.

Et le dieu avait clairement déclaré ce que _lui _voulait, alors cela ne le dérangerait pas d'être traité un peu plus brutalement, n'est-ce pas ?

Un second doigt trouva son chemin à l'intérieur, entrant et ressortant.

La pensée seule de quelle sensation cela pourrait susciter d'être enfoncé dans ce canal si incroyablement étroit mena Tony au bord de l'orgasme.

Il ajouta un troisième doigt et dut se mordre la lèvre sous la sensation primaire. Quelle délicieuse promesse cette étroitesse était pour lui ! Et les sons licencieux qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Loki, combinés avec ses yeux fermés par le plaisir furent tout l'encouragement dont il eut besoin.

Il baissa hâtivement son pantalon, libérant son sexe et le recouvrit de ses premières gouttes de sperme.

Lentement, enfin, il s'enfonça dans la chaleur sombre et étroite qu'était Loki Laufeyson.

Des yeux remplis de désir se levèrent vers lui et le supplièrent de bouger, ce qu'il était des plus enclins à faire. Il y eut un accord tacite entre eux que cela n'allait pas être lent et doux.

Tony commença à bouger ses hanches, ressortant presque entièrement puis pénétrant brusquement de nouveau à l'intérieur. Jamais qui que ce soit n'avait été aussi bon dans sa vie, et il voulait que cela dure aussi longtemps que possible, tout en craignant que cela soit terminé bien trop tôt. Il installa un rythme régulier et écouta les sons merveilleux des halètements et gémissements de Loki. D'une certaine façon il s'était attendu à ce que le dieu soit du type silencieux. Le regarder si abandonné l'excitait encore plus.

Soudainement Loki, très probablement inconsciemment, referma ses muscles autour du sexe de l'humain, amenant le niveau de plaisir à une toute autre échelle pour Tony.

Il savait qu'il jouirait lors des prochains coups de rein et son corps le suppliait de juste faire ça, mais son esprit avait un autre projet. Il voulait savourer le moment car il savait que cela ne se reproduirait jamais. Avec un sanglot frustré il s'immobilisa et laissa retomber son front sur l'épaule du dieu.

« -J'peux pas…murmura-t-il. »

Loki se figea sous lui au moment même où les mots atteignirent ses oreilles.

« -J'suis désolé, j'peux pas…murmura-t-il de nouveau, pas sûr de savoir s'il s'excusait auprès du dieu ou de lui-même, avant de relever la tête pour le regarder. »

Les yeux de Loki étaient plissés dangereusement et promettaient une mort lente et douloureuse.

Cela prit un moment à Tony pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

« -Oh ! Non non non non non ! Pas c'que tu penses ! J'en ai envie ! C'est génial ! Trop génial en fait…c'est juste que j'peux pas…bredouilla-t-il, regardant prudemment la mimique de Loki changer à chaque mot. J'peux pas continuer comme ça longtemps sans… »

Et il eut l'impression qu'il venait juste de se ridiculiser à mort et que le dieu s'en gorgerait et ferait un commentaire sur l'endurance pitoyable de cet humain qu'il était.

Mais quelque chose d'autre se passa. De longs doigts épousèrent sa mâchoire et des yeux verts doux le regardèrent, apaisant son pouls. Un sourire timide se forma sur les lèvres de Loki, et de la voix la plus douce, il demanda :

« -Avez-vous confiance en moi ? »

Aussi imprévisible que le feu, c'était ce que pensait Tony de Loki.

Et Tony acquiesça pour l'homme qui était allongé sous lui, si ouvert et vulnérable, et l'ayant laissé entrer en lui.

Le dieu plaça une de ses mains tendrement à l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur de Tony. Puis il ferma les yeux et bougea les lèvres en un sort inaudible, et la peau de Tony commença à picoter avant que quelque chose ne passe de la paume à son cœur, et pour Tony ce fut comme un coup de vent soufflé à travers les atomes d'une montagne et il dut fermer les yeux, lui aussi.

Puis cela disparut.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent de nouveau.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? demanda Tony, pas sûr que quelque chose se soit passé tout court.

-Vous verrez, fut la réponse douce. »

Il hésita un court instant puis s'enfonça de nouveau dans le dieu.

Et s'immobilisa de nouveau.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Il eut besoin d'une seconde ou deux pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis il bougea encore, et s'arrêta de nouveau. Il ne savait pas si ça pouvait être ça, mais il avait l'impression d'être véritablement à l'intérieur de Loki. Pas physiquement, mais mentalement ! C'était comme s'il pouvait sentir en quelque sorte une partie de ce que le dieu ressentait. Cela doublait son plaisir, si ce n'était plus ! Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment cela pouvait l'aider avec son endurance.

« -_Oh – mon – dieu !_ lâcha Tony en purs stupéfaction et émerveillement.

-Pour le moment je le suis, répondit Loki, mi-souriant, mi-haletant. »

Cela fit doucement rire Tony.

« -Ingénieux ! »

Loki tendit la main vers le visage de l'humain et traça une joue de ses doigts.

« -J'ai besoin que tu bouges, Anthony. C'est une torture ! »

Et Tony fut plus qu'enclin à s'exécuter. Il s'empara des poignets de Loki et les maintint au sol à côté de la tête du dieu, plaçant une partie de son poids dessus. S'il était en mesure de ressentir Loki aussi _profondément_, s'il était autorisé à prendre le dieu de _cette façon_, alors il voulait le posséder autant que possible. Et Loki le laissait faire !

Il commença à bouger ses hanches de nouveau, mettant en place un rythme régulier pour s'habituer à la nouvelle sensation. En premier lieu il essaya d'analyser exactement _ce qu'il était _en train de ressentir, mais il ne parvint pas à le spécifier. Puis il décida que c'était putain de génial et simplement _juste_, et il eut l'impression de ne pas avoir à deviner _si _Loki aimait une certaine caresse ou un certain mouvement, il le _savait _juste à l'instant même où il le faisait.

C'est comme ça qu'il sut qu'il pouvait enfoncer son sexe sans merci dans le dieu et écouta celui-ci faire part bruyamment de son plaisir.

Cela l'excitait à un point qu'il n'avait jamais atteint auparavant, mais à sa stupéfaction il trouva une barrière qui l'empêchait de jouir. Durant un bref instant il espéra être en mesure de la briser, mais alors il replaça son attention sur le superbe dieu en-dessous de lui. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait sa peau d'ivoire. Ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés sous le plaisir, la bouche ouverte et remplissant l'air de sons merveilleux. Pour Tony, c'était sa propre symphonie, et il la jouait tout en voulant ralentir, donnant des coups de rein sous un angle différent, accélérant de nouveau, roulant des hanches…chaque fois le dieu réagissait avec des gémissements et halètements différents, ainsi qu'avec un léger sifflement çà et là.

Mais autant était-il au paradis, autant était-il en enfer également. C'était incroyablement bon, et pourtant il se sentait stagner sur le chemin du sommet. Avec ça il sut que quelque chose empêchait Loki de se laisser aller. Si seulement il savait ce que c'était, ce qu'il pouvait faire !

Tony avait besoin de regarder dans les yeux de Loki.

Il voulait plonger de nouveau dans ces lacs vert océan, souhaitant trouver quelque chose dans leur fond, alors il ralentit jusqu'à presque s'arrêter.

Instantanément, Loki leva les yeux vers lui, d'abord irrité, puis passant rapidement à l'agacement. Puis il accéléra la cadence lentement, jusqu'à ce que le dieu apprécie suffisamment pour refermer les yeux afin de savourer la sensation.

C'est là que Tony s'arrêta de nouveau, puis répéta le jeu. Il aimait avoir autant de pouvoir sur le dieu, lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait, le contrôler complètement.

Loki comprit ce qu'il avait à faire pour obtenir ce dont il était avide et força ses yeux à s'ouvrir pour fixer les orbes brun café alors que l'humain s'enfonçait en lui encore et encore.

Des lèvres fines s'ouvrirent, haletant silencieusement dans un cocktail d'émerveillement et d'ébahissement.

Ces yeux le fixèrent, lui posant une question qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Ralentissant ses mouvements une nouvelle fois, il se pencha un peu, plaçant davantage de son poids sur les poignets de Loki.

« -Dis-moi ce que tu veux, demanda-t-il affectueusement. »

Le dieu ne répondit qu'en passant d'un œil brun à l'autre, cherchant quelque chose.

« -Dis-moi ce que tu veux, répéta-t-il avant de se souvenir de son propre rêve dingue où Rêve-Loki lui avait posé exactement la même question. »

L'homme en-dessous de lui ferma les yeux avant de tourner la tête sur le côté.

Il enroula ses doigts encore plus étroitement autour des poignets fins, faisant mal volontairement.

« -Dis-moi ce dont tu as _besoin_, Loki ! »

Il ne savait pas si ce fut la pression de sa poigne ou l'attention dans sa voix ou le changement de mots qui fit Loki se tourner vers lui de nouveau, ouvrant ces profonds lacs verts de nouveau.

Durant quelques instants les lèvres du dieu ne firent que trembler. Jusqu'à ce que finalement il ose répondre.

« -Prends-moi dans tes bras, murmura-t-il d'une voix hantée. »

Et Tony s'exécuta.

Il se pencha, pressant son poids sur le dieu, sachant que cela ne lui ferait pas mal, et glissa un bras sous le dos de Loki et l'autre sous ses épaules et sa nuque, enlaçant autant de Loki qu'il le pouvait. Et le dieu enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Tony avant de passer ses bras autour de son torse. Ils s'enlacèrent comme s'ils étaient les seuls autres êtres existant dans leur monde.

Tony s'enfonça de nouveau dans le canal chaud, sentant tout changer. Il eut l'impression de s'envoler et de chuter à la fois. Et tout autour de lui s'effaça, ne laissant rien d'autre que le corps frissonnant en-dessous de lui. Puis il accéléra la cadence, ses hanches bougeant de leur propre accord, la barrière disparue et le chemin libre vers son objectif depuis longtemps désiré.

Ils gémirent dans les oreilles l'un de l'autre, galvanisant leur désir encore plus. Tony s'enfonça enfin brutalement dans Loki, se demandant comment cela pouvait ne pas faire mal au dieu. Et alors sa vision devint blanche, et son monde explosa dans le néant, une supernova de lumière l'aveuglant derrière ses yeux. Il sentit une substance crémeuse s'étaler sur son ventre mais n'arriva pas à faire l'addition, à trouver ce que c'était. Il revint lentement à la réalité et sentit son corps encore en train de bouger. Il réalisa brusquement qu'il venait juste d'expérimenter l'orgasme de Loki, le sien toujours à venir. La pure pensée de ce qui venait de se passer le rendit fou et il donna de brusques coups de rein dans le chaos satisfait qu'était Loki jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il jouit, peignant les parois intérieures du dieu du blanc de sa passion.

Durant de longues minutes ils restèrent ainsi, se contentant de reprendre leur souffle, leurs poitrines haletant violemment l'une contre l'autre.

Finalement Tony se retira, provoquant un sifflement léger entre les lèvres de Loki. Il s'allongea à côté du dieu, se tournant sur le dos et essayant de comprendre comment ils pouvaient autant se laisser aller. Puis il laissa tomber de nouveau la réflexion et profita juste du moment tant qu'il durait.

**ooOoo**

Tony leva les yeux sur les branches qui se pliaient dans la tempête. Loki était allongé, pressé contre son flanc avec sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony, un bras passé fermement autour de leurs tailles respectives. Durant un moment Tony sentit les cils du dieu effleurer sa peau, sachant qu'il était toujours réveillé. Puis il entendit son souffle ralentir et les cils s'immobilisèrent.

Durant un instant il sourit pour lui-même, baignant dans les relents de leurs ébats. Il se sentait satisfait comme jamais auparavant. Et entier. Et puissant.

Puis soudainement son sourire vacilla.

Il se rendit compte qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés.

Pas une seule fois.

Cela ne devrait pas autant le déranger, mais d'une certaine manière cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir mal interprété toute la situation en quelque chose qui ne l'était pas depuis le début.

Il sentit Loki frissonner légèrement et se blottir encore plus près. Cela le fit s'éloigner de ses pensées et à la place il enroula précautionneusement la cape autour de leurs corps.

« - Þakk þér, murmura Loki d'une voix endormie. »

Malgré le fait que Tony ne comprit pas les mots, il ne manqua pas leur note d'appréciation.

Réfléchir pouvait attendre pour le moment.

Il laissa ses doigts jouer avec les cheveux du dieu jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

* * *

**Þakk þér : Merci.**

Vous imaginez pas à quel point j'en ai CHIE pour traduire leurs galipettes. Parce que sérieux, autant y'a quasiment tout qui passe en anglais, mais une fois en français…PLUS DU TOUT. J'ai dû changer des phrases entières pour que cela ne soit pas ridicule/vulgaire (dans le sens dégueu du terme), et je m'en excuse platement, mais pour le rendu final, c'était nécessaire.

Sinon, ouais, moi aussi je suis dérangée par le fait qu'ils se soient pas embrassés. T'as raison Tony, c'pas glop. C'est sûr que ça change de BATW où ils sont super amoureux et que du coup, ça donne une toute autre dimension à la chose. Là, on sait jamais à quoi s'en tenir avec Loki…ce qui fait qu'il est vraiment dans le personnage. Enfin, ce n'est que mon humble avis, vous avez évidemment le droit de pas être d'accord XD

Prochain chapitre…ben tiens, j'vous dis rien pour une fois. Juste qu'il sera plus long que celui-là, donc encore une fois, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va me prendre ^^° Mais pas énormément non plus, ne vous inquiétez pas.

A la prochaine !


	9. Où Nous Allons A Partir d'Ici

**Où Nous Allons A Partir d'Ici**

**ooOoo**

Il ne voulait plus se réveiller. Alors il garda ses paupières fermées et fit semblant pour le monde et lui-même. Majoritairement pour lui-même.

Cela ne pouvait que dégringoler à partir de là. Loki avait officiellement ruiné sa vie amoureuse pour toujours. Il avait perdu à leur jeu, ce qui n'était pas un _si _grand problème. Il _devait _enfin réfléchir à sa relation actuelle et craignait le résultat. Puisqu'il avait été prévu que cela soit une chose unique, il devait toujours faire face au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas juste se cacher et attendre jusqu'à ce que l'autre parte. Cette fois il aurait à supporter l'horrible _matin qui suit_. Et _si _il rentrait à la maison, il aurait à donner une putain de tonne d'explications, parce qu'ils sauraient. D'une certaine façon ils savaient toujours. D'une certaine façon c'était toujours ce genre de choses qui passaient entre les mailles tôt ou tard.

Et loin de ça, la façon dont les choses étaient en ce moment était juste agréable.

Loki était fermement pressé contre son torse, tous deux se faisant face. Il ne savait pas si l'Ase était réveillé, mais il sentait son souffle frais effleurer sa peau, aimant la façon dont cela le faisait frissonner. Et il admirait l'odeur du dieu. C'était un mélange de quelque chose d'alien, et de quelque chose d'aussi familier que chez lui. Troublant en premier lieu, puis enivrant.

C'était confortablement chaud sous la cape, et il s'émerveilla de la douceur du tissu.

Il entendit quelques oiseaux chanter. Cela lui fit deviner que c'était soit tard dans l'après-midi ou à quelque moment du matin, écoutant les chansons différentes. Elles venaient de partout autour. Et ceci, d'une certaine manière, le rendit suffisamment confus pour qu'il ouvre les yeux et cligne des paupières sous la lumière du soleil.

La tempête n'était plus là et n'avait laissé rien d'autre qu'une légère brise derrière elle. Le soleil passait à travers les branches tout autour. Les arbres l'entouraient, se tenant debout, indemnes et fiers. Quelques feuilles s'agitaient çà et là. Et Tony fronça les sourcils. Quand _ça _était arrivé ?

Loki remua dans son sommeil et roula sur le dos, son visage toujours tourné vers Tony.

Il baissa les yeux sur le dieu dans son bras. Un bras qu'il pouvait à peine sentir en ce moment, mais il n'en avait que faire.

Loki avait l'air aussi innocent qu'un enfant.

Il se souvint de ce visage sous lui, des yeux émeraude le suppliant pour davantage. Et à présent ceci semblait appartenir à une personne différente. Et dans tout son narcissisme, il se sentait tellement loin d'être parfait à côté de Loki. Un visage tellement angélique. Tellement pas comme Thor. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas voir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être frères durant si longtemps ?

Le dieu bâilla dans son sommeil et bougea les doigts comme s'il voulait attraper quelque chose. Sans réfléchir, Tony tendit la main et les effleura. Et Loki entrelaça leurs doigts dans une poigne douce. Même en dormant, Loki l'avait entre ses mains.

_Tellement putain de dangereux,_ pensa Tony.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sombra dans un état de semi-conscience.

**ooOoo**

Il revint à la réalité quand il sentit quelqu'un serrer sa main prudemment. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit Loki se réveiller doucement dans la lumière du jour brillant au-dessus d'eux. Donc c'était le matin, remarqua-t-il. Il retira son bras de sous le dieu et se redressa sur son coude pour le regarder et paraître aussi impassible que possible.

Des yeux verts scannèrent l'environnement, ayant l'air incertains de quelque chose durant un instant. Puis ils se posèrent sur le visage de Tony et le sourire 'je t'ai eu' étira les lèvres de Loki.

« -Je le savais, dit le sourire.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Tony, mais l'expression du dieu ne changea pas. »

Il soupira et haussa un sourcil.

« -Ok, _qu_'est-ce que tu savais ?

-Que je suis irrésistible, déclara Loki dans un murmure auto-assuré. »

Tony se contenta de rouler des yeux à ça, quelque chose qu'il faisait très souvent en présence du dieu. Ok, il voulait la jouer comme ça ? Alors Tony jouerait le jeu.

« -Est-ce que ça veut dire que toi et moi vivrons heureux pour toujours maintenant ? dit Tony, exagérément joyeux. »

Cela fit l'Ase avoir l'air stupéfait durant une seconde, ne s'attendant de toute évidence pas à cette réponse.

« -Vous ne voulez pas prendre cette direction, Stark. Vous savez très bien ce qu'il en était réellement.

-Ouais, maintenant je sais comment tu peux avoir six enfants de quatre femmes différentes, fit Tony avec un large sourire. »

Durant un instant le visage du dieu arbora un regard meurtrier, mais revint rapidement à une expression de calme.

« -Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne comprenez pas.

-Oh, ce que je sais c'est que je sais pas comment ça doit être de porter un serpent ou un cheval à huit pattes sous mon cœur, alors j'vais définitivement pas parler de _ça _! rit Tony, de toute évidence d'humeur taquine.

-Vous avez raison, vous ne savez pas comment cela doit être, dit le dieu, la voix devenant sans émotion soudainement. »

Il détacha leurs doigts et se leva sans plus de préambule.

« -J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? demanda Tony mi-moqueur, mi-inquiet.

-Non, tout va très bien, Stark, répondit Loki d'un ton qui reflétait juste ça avant de remettre ses vêtements.

-Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que tu me mens ? répondit Tony, son front se ridant légèrement.

-Parce que c'est ce que vous semblez ressentir à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, cracha Loki en retour, de toute évidence ayant envie de montrer son agacement à présent.

-Hey, j'ai loupé quelque chose ? dit Tony en s'asseyant. C'est toi qui as commencé ça. Et j'te taquine juste. Pourquoi t'es si contrarié tout à coup ? »

Le dieu le regarda dans les yeux durant un instant avant de soupirer de manière audible.

« -Vous ne comprendriez pas, Stark.

-Alors essaie d'expliquer !

-Pourquoi, Stark ? Dans quelques jours vous serez rentré et nous nous battrons de nouveau. Pourquoi devriez-vous vouloir savoir quoi que ce soit à mon propos ? Parce que vous en avez quelque chose à faire ? N'essayez pas de me vendre ce genre de mensonge ! fit le dieu. »

Tony remonta son pantalon qui pendait toujours sur ses cuisses.

« -Je pige pas, expliqua-t-il, se levant pour faire face au dieu, d'œil à œil. T'aurais pu arrêter au moment où t'as su que j'étais attiré par toi. Au lieu de ça tu m'as laissé me rapprocher autant…

-Comme si cela vous dérangiez autant ! interrompit Loki.

-C'est pas c'que j'veux dire. Ce qu'j'arrive pas à me mettre dans le crâne, c'est que un moment tu me laisses être une partie de toi, et maintenant tu m'expliques pas c'que j'ai dit qu'il fallait pas.

-C'était la seule façon que j'ai vue pour vous aider avec vos problèmes de dysfonctionnement, déclara le dieu d'un ton moqueur. »

A ça Tony fut à deux doigts de bouder.

« -J'vais pas dire _Merci _pour ça !

-Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de la sorte. Vous avez pris votre pied, j'ai pris le mien. Nous sommes quittes, vint la réponse. »

Tony regrettait honnêtement d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Au lieu de faire un autre commentaire non-constructif, il ramassa la cape. En la passant à Loki, il essaya d'avoir l'air aussi nonchalant que si rien ne s'était passé.

« -Comment ça s'fait que tous les arbres soient redevenus comme avant ?

-Parce que je voulais qu'ils le soient, dit Loki d'un ton raide, tendant la main vers son vêtement vert.

-J'ai rien entendu cette nuit, se demanda Tony.

-Cela me dit juste que je l'ai bien fait, répliqua le dieu. »

**ooOoo**

Ils décidèrent de revenir à la grotte ensemble, Loki étant enfin prêt à rester de nouveau dans l'abri.

Il n'y eut pas beaucoup de mots échangés entre eux, juste quelques regards. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Tony détestait ça. Il voulait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de moins hostile. Et il blâmait Loki de nouveau. Pour ne pas lui dire ce qu'il avait dit pour contrarier le dieu, _encore_. Pour la situation. Pour ce _quelque chose _qu'il ressentait. Et encore plus pour le _quelque chose _qui lui manquait.

Et pourtant il ne regrettait pas leur jeu de 'pas de mensonges'. Ni ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Il regrettait les raisons.

Il regrettait que cela n'arrive plus.

Et il se détestait pour ce genre de pensées.

**ooOoo**

Le reste de la journée se passa sans le moindre conflit. Majoritairement parce que les deux hommes essayèrent de s'éviter. Et d'une certaine façon, c'était comme avant, et ce d'une étrange manière. Ils s'agaçaient l'un l'autre par leur pure présence.

Il y avait une tension dans l'air, les empêchant de se détendre de la manière dont ils le souhaitaient. Dont ils avaient besoin.

La plupart du temps Loki était assis en tailleur devant le feu, le sceptre dans les mains et les yeux fermés, murmurant d'étranges incantations dans un langage que Tony ne comprenait pas, faisant jaillir les flammes vertes de ses doigts jusque dans le cristal de temps à autre. Le sceptre faisait d'étranges bruits à chaque fois qu'il était nourri de ces flammes. Son visage ne montrait rien que de la concentration, excepté quelques fois où il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'humain durant quelque secondes.

Tony essaya de cacher qu'il avait remarqué être observé. Il se sentirait certainement mieux s'il savait ce que cela signifiait, mais il n'osait pas demander non plus. En particulier depuis qu'il avait pris conscience du fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'obtenir des réponses du dieu, il ne se retrouvait qu'avec davantage de questions.

Alors il se distrayait en continuant à essayer de refaire marcher son répulseur, et il savait qu'il était près d'y arriver. Mais ne travailler avec rien d'autre que ses mains et un couteau était un sacré défi, même pour un génie comme lui. Et chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une impasse dans ses considérations, il jurait dans sa barbe. Pas seulement parce qu'il devait trouver une autre manière, mais aussi parce que son esprit revenait à l'incident incroyable qu'il avait eu avec Loki. Il jura parce qu'il ne cessait de penser à ce qui s'était passé et à le vouloir de nouveau.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas satisfait avec cette expérience ? Comme avec toutes ses…comment avait dit Loki ? Flirtations. Pourquoi ce dieu devait-il être comme un virus infectant son esprit ? _Me faites-vous confiance ? _Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé entrer !

Loki avait utilisé ce seul moment de faiblesse et en avait fait bon usage. Cet enfoiré ! Comme une petite étincelle, cela commençait à s'embraser en lui, et lentement la flamme dévorait son être entier, le consumant.

Il devait l'arrêter ! Il devait bloquer ces pensées. Se concentrer. Penser clairement.

Cela marcha.

Jusqu'au matin suivant, lorsqu'il se retrouva recouvert de cette maudite cape, le maintenant aussi putain de confortablement chaud. Loki avait dû l'enrouler autour de lui pendant qu'il dormait.

Enfoiré.

**ooOoo**

Le jour suivant fut sans incident. Tony ne mentionna pas la cape, et Loki en fit de même. Le silence entre eux devint alors quelque chose d'approchant le supportable. La tension subsista jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un souvenir lointain.

Après s'être couché la nuit, il feignit le sommeil et attendit que Loki…il ne savait pas…répète son geste de gentillesse ? Rien ne se passa et il s'endormit au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité.

Le matin suivant il était recouvert du tissu vert de nouveau.

Est-ce que le dieu avait vraiment attendu _aussi _longtemps ? Apparemment oui. Mais pourquoi ?

**ooOoo**

Après de longues heures de travail, il y était enfin arrivé !

Il activa le répulseur et cela l'envoya valser quelques mètres à travers la grotte. Malgré la douleur soudaine dans ses os, il hurla sa joie à la face du monde.

Loki était ailleurs et de ce fait non présent pour ruiner son bref moment de victoire. Tony n'était pas très sûr de trouver le moindre usage pour le répulseur, mais cela satisfaisait néanmoins son ego.

Il ne sentait plus aussi inutile.

Enfin.

**ooOoo**

Après avoir célébré ce moment de succès d'une façon qui semblerait indigne aux yeux d'autres, il décida qu'il était temps d'accorder à ses muscles et à son cerveau un peu de temps pour se détendre convenablement. Et puisqu'il faisait extrêmement chaud aujourd'hui, il choisit de prendre un bain dans le petit bassin à proximité.

Ce fut un soulagement pour sa peau de s'extirper de ses vêtements et il apprécia l'air sur son corps.

A l'instant où son pied toucha la surface de l'eau rafraîchissante, il se stoppa dans son mouvement.

D'abord il pensa être en train d'imaginer des choses, mais alors il réalisa, qu'en effet, Loki était là aussi. Dans le bassin.

Durant un moment les yeux verts regardèrent quelques libellules en train de se poursuivre. Puis ils se posèrent sur Tony, qui se tenait juste là, ne fixant rien en particulier, pendant que son esprit passait frénétiquement de pensées comme _t'es juste en train de regarder un dieu en train de prendre son bain _à _merde, j'suis à poil_.

Quelques secondes plus tard il tourna les talons pour récupérer ses vêtements et…

« -Où allez-vous, Stark ? »

Tony regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« -Je savais pas que t'étais là, donc j'te donne un peu d'intimité.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant et dépêchez-vous de rentrer dans l'eau. Croyez-moi, vous en avez besoin. Vous sentez le bouc, rit le dieu. Et il n'y a rien que nous n'ayons déjà vu. »

Hésitant pendant une seconde pour ignorer l'insulte et réfléchir à l'invitation, Tony se retourna et entra dans le liquide frais.

Loki passa la tête sous l'eau durant un moment pour mouiller ses cheveux et les lissa en arrière par la suite, recommençant à regarder les libellules. Il semblait que la présence de Tony ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Et Tony en était reconnaissant.

Après avoir passé le cap du sentiment quelque peu gênant d'être plus que dépouillé de ses vêtements, Tony commença à nager quelques longueurs et ignora le fait qu'il était très certainement observé.

Il s'avéra qu'il avait tort. Après avoir fini il regarda l'endroit où était Loki plus tôt, mais il n'était pas là. Le dieu s'était déplacé dans une partie peu profonde du bassin, se tenant debout à présent avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, dos à Tony, alors qu'il regardait quelque chose sur sa main.

A présent il avait capté l'attention de Tony, et ce d'autant plus parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était à cette distance et sous cet angle. Il nagea plus près et s'arrêta à quelques pas derrière le dieu, se redressant sur ses pieds.

« -Ne bougez pas trop vite à présent, dit Loki, s'adressant à l'humain. »

Alors Tony plaça prudemment un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à moitié derrière le dieu, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Une libellule d'un rouge cramoisi était accrochée aux doigts fins, agitant ses ailes de temps à autre, mais ne s'envolant pas.

« -Donnez-moi votre main, lui dit le dieu, et il tendit le bras, touchant celui de Loki. »

La libellule passa lentement de la main du dieu aux doigts de Tony et y resta. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le petit insecte sur ses doigts lui arracha un sourire de trois kilomètres de long. Heureusement son attention était presque entièrement sur l'animal incarnat. Autrement il aurait du mal à maintenir le contrôle du flux de son sang. Être aussi près d'un Loki nu ne lui faisait rien de bon. D'un autre côté il aurait dû le savoir à l'instant où il était venu déjà. Juste un autre moment où il avait volontiers envie de se gifler. Mais il y avait cette petite chose fragile dans sa main. Le rendant heureux comme un petit enfant.

De longs doigts effleurèrent sa main et la libellule revint sur la paume de Loki, battant lentement des ailes.

Le dieu éleva la main plus haut pour regarder la lumière du soleil briller à travers le filigrane de la membrane des ailes. Presque comme des bulles de savon, songea Tony.

Et alors Loki frappa des mains. Vite.

Tony savait que l'insecte n'avait pas eu la plus petite chance de s'échapper. Il sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir d'un centimètre et se contenta de fixer les mains de Loki, sans expression.

Les secondes passèrent jusqu'à ce que Loki ne commence à rire comme un maniaque, rendant l'humain de plus en plus nerveux. Chaque nerf de Tony lui disait de se mettre à courir.

Puis le rire passa de maniaque à amusé. Et soudainement il manqua de tous les tons vicieux. Loki se tourna un peu vers lui, les yeux étincelant d'amusement.

« -Vous devriez voir votre tête, Stark ! força-t-il. N'avez-vous toujours pas appris que _tout _n'est pas réel ?

-Quoi ? demanda Tony, confus. »

A ça Loki ouvrit ses mains pour les présenter à l'humain, ne lui montrant rien que l'air entre elles. Puis il en ferma une d'un mouvement fluide avant de la rouvrir, une libellule bleue se tenant soudainement sur sa paume. Il regarda Tony par-dessus son épaule avec un rictus entendu.

« -Cela marche si bien parce que tout ce que vous voyez en moi est une incroyable menace.

-C'est pas vrai, répondit Tony sans réfléchir, fixant toujours le nouvel insecte.

-Vraiment ? demanda l'Ase, élevant un sourcil curieux. »

Il claqua des doigts distraitement et la libellule disparut.

« -Mes compliments pour ce tour. Tu m'as vraiment eu avec celui-là. Mais non, je vois plus que ça en toi. C'est juste dur d'avoir une vue convenable quand tu ériges tous ces murs autour de toi. Ce qui me dit que soit tu veux pas être vu, soit tu veux te défendre. Ou les deux. »

Le rictus de Loki vacilla. Mais il ne fit ni ne dit rien d'autre.

_Prenez-moi dans vos bras, _résonna en écho dans l'esprit de Tony.

_Prenez-moi dans vos bras ! _Et il comprit que les mots de Loki n'étaient que pure honnêteté. Que ce n'était pas qu'un souhait de l'instant, mais une tentative désespérée d'échapper à la solitude.

Il tendit les mains, hésitant, et encercla la taille de Loki de ses bras, pressant doucement le dieu contre lui.

« -J'aimerais voir davantage de toi si seulement tu m'y autorisais, dit-il, et à ces mots le corps dans ses bras se détendit un peu. »

Tony s'entendit prononcer ces mots comme s'ils n'étaient pas les siens, mais les crut à l'instant même où ils franchirent ses lèvres.

Et soudainement il prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle il s'était insinué. Il n'était pas sûr de devoir continuer ou pas.

Il décida qu'il n'avait que cette unique vie et qu'il en tirerait le meilleur.

« -S'il te plaît, laisse-moi passer ces murs, murmura-t-il. Juste pour un instant, afin que je puisse être là pour toi. »

Et avec ça il commença à caresser le torse fin avec ses mains, toujours incertain de si c'était d'accord pour le dieu.

« -Dis-moi juste d'arrêter et je le ferai. Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

Loki se contenta de secouer la tête à ça, s'appuyant contre le corps de Tony.

Des mains calleuses caressèrent gentiment la peau d'ivoire. Le dieu était comme de la cire entre ses mains.

De longs doigts élégants se frayèrent un chemin dans ses cheveux et sur ses fesses, l'invitant à continuer. A aller plus loin.

Il déposa des baisers sur le dos et la nuque du dieu, étant récompensé par de douces exclamations de plaisir.

La main de Loki trouva le sexe de Tony et caressa doucement la peau soyeuse. Tony imita la caresse. Ils appréciaient d'écouter leurs sons d'admiration et de désir mutuels.

Finalement les doigts de Tony trouvèrent l'orifice de Loki et s'enfoncèrent l'un après l'autre, lentement, l'assouplissant gentiment, attendant que le dieu gémisse licencieusement.

Il pencha gentiment le dieu en avant, un peu, et se positionna derrière lui.

« -Non ! Pas comme ça ! lâcha soudainement Loki, se retournant d'un mouvement rapide, faisant face à Tony avec une expression d'horreur, de surprise et de colère.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? demanda prudemment Tony, tendant la main pour toucher le visage du dieu, essayant de le calmer.

-Pas comme ça, s'il vous plaît, murmura à moitié Loki. Cela me rappelle des souvenirs que je veux oublier.

-Ok, dit Tony d'un ton apaisant, comme pour montrer qu'il avait comprenait, bien que cela ne soit pas le cas. Ok, répéta-t-il. »

Craignant que le dieu ne batte en retraite dans sa coquille de nouveau s'il n'agissait pas, Tony attira Loki contre son corps, embrassant doucement son cou.

« -Ok, dit-il encore une fois, comme si cela faisait une différence. »

Et cela fut le cas, car Loki enroula ses bras autour de Tony et commença à faire usage de sa langue d'argent sur l'oreille et le cou de l'humain, les faisant tous deux pousser un 'mmmh' de plaisir.

« -Est-ce que t'en as toujours envie ? murmura Tony au dieu. »

_Oui _acquiesça Loki, enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de l'humain.

Et Tony s'enfonça gentiment en lui, les yeux roulant en arrière sous l'effet de l'intense sensation.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant une éternité, s'ajustant et profitant.

Jusqu'à ce que Loki ne commence à bouger des hanches une première fois et n'invite Tony à mettre en place un rythme régulier.

Tony utilisa une main pour maintenir Loki proche de lui, son autre main trouvant l'érection du dieu et le caressant d'une façon que lui-même aurait appréciée.

Dans d'autres situations, avec quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait dit quelques mots coquins pour échauffer davantage les choses. A présent il n'osait pas prononcer le moindre mot, il n'avait pas _envie _de parler. C'était comme s'il était autorisé en terre sacrée. Tout ce dont il avait _envie en ce moment _était d'admirer.

C'était tellement différent de leur première fois.

C'était comme s'ils donnaient et prenaient équitablement. Leurs corps bougeant en une parfaite synchronisation, le mélange parfait de la force et des caresses, les rencontres parfaites entre les lèvres et la peau, la musique parfaite des gémissements et des soupirs.

Il voulait que cela dure toujours. Il savait que cela ne serait pas le cas. Ce n'était simplement pas juste.

Mais la façon dont l'intégralité de son monde explosa en l'image du cri silencieux passant les lèvres d'un dieu compensait tout.

**ooOoo**

Cette soirée-là, tout fut différent.

Ils recherchaient la présence de l'autre sans y penser à deux fois.

Tony ne pouvait parler que pour lui-même, mais cela semblait simplement juste et agréable d'être aussi proche de Loki. C'était comme s'il était enfin en mesure de briser la façade indéchiffrable du dieu. Bien qu'il savait qu'il pouvait juste avoir affaire à une autre. Mais il aimait l'idée.

Et il aimait l'humeur insouciante de Loki, lequel riait aux blagues de Tony et qui pour une fois ne commençait pas à se moquer de lui par amusement, ou pire, par hostilité. Il n'y avait aucune peur de se faire attaquer soudainement. Il lui faisait confiance malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas entièrement sûr de pourquoi. C'était comme s'ils étaient devenus…proches.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, buvant du thé à la menthe à l'eau dans les tasses artisanales de Tony, et Loki montra des images d'Asgard, les pimentant de quelques récits amusants. Et Tony balança quelques-unes des siennes.

Après avoir profité d'une bonne partie de la nuit ainsi ils décidèrent de dormir dans un seul lit, partageant la cape. Bien qu'aucun d'eux n'en fit part à voix haute, ils voulaient être proches l'un de l'autre. A ce moment Tony n'avait aucun intérêt sexuel –enfin, non pas qu'il dirait _non_, si…- mais il avait juste envie de contact. Envie d'être étreint. Envie d'être nécessaire.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement à propos du fait que malgré le fait que Loki soit le plus grand, il avait toujours tendance à se blottir contre l'humain. Loki lui avait demandé la raison de son amusement et Tony avait expliqué, faisant rire le dieu également.

Pour la première fois sur cette île, Tony ne se sentait pas seul.

Le sommeil vint facilement cette nuit-là.

**ooOoo**

Le matin suivant, il se réveilla recroquevillé autour de Loki, qui maintenait un de ses bras fermement autour de son corps avec un des siens. L'autre était tendu devant lui, servant d'oreiller au dieu.

Il savait qu'il pouvait tout ruiner avec ça, mais il souleva sa tête autant qu'il le pouvait et regarda Loki en train de dormir quelques instants avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la mâchoire. Et de recommencer. Il n'avait pas de raison certaine excepté le fait que c'était agréable de faire ça.

S'il avait réveillé le dieu, Loki ne le montra pas, ce qui serait une forme d'invitation pour qu'il continue. Alors il continua.

Il n'arrivait pas à se lasser de cette peau lisse et n'avait pas envie de cesser de la goûter depuis ce dernier après-midi.

Lentement il embrassa et mordilla une ligne depuis la mâchoire de Loki jusqu'à son cou et son épaule, suscitant un petit bruit entre les lèvres du dieu.

Lentement des yeux verts s'ouvrirent sur le monde autour de lui et se fixèrent finalement sur le visage de Tony.

« -Je-j'suis désolé, je voulais pas…

-Ce n'est pas grave, Anthony, c'était agréable, dit Loki avec un sourire incertain, et ses yeux reflétèrent une foule de choses oubliées et non dites qui ressurgissaient soudainement à la surface. »

Et Tony trouva le courage de se pencher et d'embrasser enfin ces lèvres parfaites. A sa surprise –et déception, admit-il- Loki détourna la tête.

Toujours imprévisible.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi coucher ne posait pas du tout de problème, alors qu'un simple baiser, si. Cela signifiait-il quelque chose de spécial pour Loki ? Il avait une histoire des plus impressionnantes, peut-être quelque chose s'était-il passé et l'avait rendu aussi prudent ? Ou n'embrassait-il que la personne dont il était amoureux ? Il aurait souhaité avoir la réponse. Mais au lieu de ça sa réflexion le mena à une autre question.

« -Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? demanda-t-il doucement, comme si le dieu refusant son baiser ne le dérangeait pas. »

Loki se retourna pour lui faire face, un peu abasourdi.

« -Dites-moi ce que je suis pour vous en premier, et alors je répondrai à votre question. »

Avant qu'il n'ait la chance de pouvoir réagir à ça, ils furent dérangés.

Un grondement sourd vibra dans l'air, faisant se regarder les deux paires d'yeux, surprises.

« -Dis-moi qu'c'est pas mauvais signe, dit Tony.

-Donc vous voulez que je vous mente ? répondit Loki.

-Ah…non ?

-Alors je suis dans l'obligation de vous dire que c'était votre signal pour rentrer, déclara le dieu. »

Tony plissa des yeux à ça.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire exactement, _ça _? »

Loki lissa ses cheveux en arrière avec les doigts et soupira.

« -Cela sous-entend que Surtr commence à envoyer une autre de ses créatures à travers le portail.

-Comme quoi ? Là tout de suite ? demanda Tony, nerveux.

-C'est juste un court prélude. D'aucun ne souhaite être sur cette île au moment où l'une de ces créatures arrivera sur ce monde, expliqua calmement le dieu. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne enfin à destination. Cela pourrait être des semaines, ou des jours seulement. De toute façon, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, car je vais m'occuper de cette chose moi-même.

-Oublie ça ! lâcha Tony. Si cette chose attaque mon peuple, alors c'est pas que tes affaires, mon pote !

-Si je me souviens bien, vous n'étiez pas extrêmement efficace contre sa dernière création. C'est moi qui l'ait tuée, mentionna nonchalamment Loki.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par _sa dernière création _! Attends ! Oh non, tu veux pas dire que cette saloperie qui a réduit mon armure en bouts de ferraille était…

-…du fait de Surtr, oui.

-…Fils de pute ! grommela Tony dans sa barbe. »

Puis il laissa les événements de cette incidence passer en review et regarda soudainement Loki des plus curieusement.

« -T'aurais pas pu le faire sans nous non plus. T'avais une sale gueule la première fois que j't'ai vu en combat et à la fin t'as failli te faire tuer. Comment tu peux penser que cette fois sera différente ? »

Loki le gratifia du regard qu'il réservait aux humains pitoyables.

« -J'ai été pris dans une escarmouche avant cela, avec quelqu'un d'autre la dernière fois, et de ce fait…il hésita une seconde avant de prononcer le mot. …j'étais affaibli. Cela ne se reproduira pas à présent.

-T'as quand même pas complètement récupéré. Tu l'as dit toi-même, intervint Tony.

-Je le serai, quand le temps viendra, répondit le dieu.

-Je prends toujours pas l'risque. On combat cette _créature _ensemble. J'veux que cette bataille soit aussi courte que possible, déclara Tony d'un ton neutre.

-Et vous pouvez me promettre de ne pas utiliser cette situation à mon désavantage ? Honnêtement, Stark, pensez-vous vraiment que je sois si facile à tromper ? demanda Loki.

-Et si je peux te promettre une alliance durant le court moment où on se bat du même côté ? suggéra Tony.

-Na…je crains de ne devoir décliner, avec des remerciements. J'aurais à m'occuper de me protéger d'une flèche imprudente ou quelque chose comme ça tout le temps. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je sois seul.

-Je suis pas du tout d'accord ! déclara Tony, s'asseyant à présent. Durant ces dernières heures t'as montré très clairement que t'as pas envie d'être seul ! J'ai au moins compris ça !

-Mais ce n'est pas à propos de ce que _j'aime_, Stark.

-Je sais, acquiesça Tony. C'est une question d'efficacité. Et t'es le plus efficace quand tu t'sens bien. Et ça, j'ai appris, ça s'passe quand t'es _pas seul _! »

Loki inclina la tête.

« -Et je ne me sentirai définitivement _pas _bien avec vos précieux amis à proximité.

-Je pourrais te proposer une chambre pour toi tout seul chez moi, complètement sécurisée et verrouillée pour tout le monde à part toi, dit Tony. »

Loki haussa un sourcil à ça.

« -Est-ce un de vos euphémismes pour une _cellule de prison _?

-Non, fit l'humain en secouant la tête, souriant. Je parle vraiment d'une _chambre_.

-Vous savez que j'ai ma propre demeure, n'est-ce pas ? fit le dieu avec un rictus.

-Bien sûr. Mais de cette façon on saurait tous quand le combat commencerait et on irait ensemble. C'est la meilleure manière de sauver nos ressources pour quand on en aura besoin. »

Le regard de Loki se perdit au loin comme s'il allait vraiment y réfléchir.

« -Je ne sais pas…murmura-t-il davantage pour lui-même.

-J'expliquerai ça au reste de l'équipe. Et le moment où l'un d'eux essaie de porter la main sur toi…

-Je le tuerai. Ou la.

-Pas c'que je voulais dire, mais…ouais, on y est habitués, donc…ok. »

Loki se mordit la lèvre, de toute évidence réfléchissant à la chose. Puis il inspira comme pour dire quelque chose, mais retint son souffle un instant à la place avant de simplement regarder Tony, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Au bout de quelques secondes il baissa un peu le regard et acquiesça simplement.

Tony sentit un sentiment de malaise monter.

Chaque fois que le dieu faisait quelque chose que Tony voulait, cela finissait…mal.

**ooOoo**

Une heure plus tard, après qu'ils aient rassemblé leurs affaires, Loki commença à les ramener à New York. Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait promis à Tony.

L'air autour d'eux se transforma en un brouillard vert familier en une fraction de seconde, et Tony commença à prier.

* * *

Bon les gens, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais j'ai une sorte de coup de barre en ce moment, j'arrive pas à avancer dans quoi que ce soit…mais ça devrait me passer, ça m'arrive de temps en temps.

Tout ceci devient de plus en plus complexe hein…et ce putain de bisou qu'ils ont toujours pas échangé ! C'est con mais ça me frustre autant que Tony XD Loki est toujours aussi indéchiffrable et imprévisible, et je peux juste vous dire que ça s'arrange pas par la suite, vous allez vous arracher les cheveux XD

Prochain chapitre…long -_- très long même…donc me tuez pas si je mets encore du temps, sinon vous aurez pas la suite ! *esquive les jets de pierres*


End file.
